Cousins Book 1: Escape
by KieraPSI
Summary: Begins where the series left off. Dominants Lewis and Tom are in government custody. Is the Limo Lady's eccentric Parapsychologist cousin the key to their escape? Rated M for sexual situations and graphic violence. Lewis/OC Previously published in ThePreyPen yahoo group and on the defunct Prey fan fiction site. See author profile for disclaimers.
1. Chapter 1

Keri almost staggered as she connected with the subject sitting passively on the other side of the steel bars. Waves of pain and anger cascaded through her aura. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that her cousin had lied to her. She wasn't needed to read this subject to prevent them from using torture to get answers; they needed her because torture had failed. She flinched as the subject…the man…suddenly looked up and met her eyes. The laser blue gaze was unsettling, mostly because the fury that suffused him was totally absent from his expression. Whoever…or whatever…he was, he had enviable control. It was no wonder Danielle was so thoroughly frustrated. As a mover and shaker in a world of shadow agencies with questionable agendas, her cousin expected to intimidate and instill fear in her enemies. This man would give her no such satisfaction.

"Well, Keri?" Danielle asked, removing an imaginary speck of lint from her designer silk suit. "Are you getting anything?"

Taking a deep breath and reminding her straining heart that she wasn't the one who was in such horrible pain, Keri turned and matched her elegant cousin stare for stare. "It takes time, you know that. Go away and let me work."

"Just so long as you get results soon. I have a timetable to keep." Danielle paused, gave the prisoner a contemptuous look, then turned and stalked briskly out of the room.

Shaking her head, Keri turned back to face the cell and its unusual inmate. Danielle had told her that the man was a member of the new species that had been reported on the news. She could believe it. Sure, he looked human enough…the silver hair and grooves about the eyes and mouth spoke of middle age despite the apparent fitness of the body. But the feel was very wrong. Thoughts, emotions, sensations moved at incredible speed…if she didn't know better, she would have thought him hyped up on PCP or some such substance. But she always insisted on clean drug screening tests before attempting to read a subject. One nasty experience with a kid on angeldust had taught her that, and rather painfully. No, this nervous system on overdrive was apparently normal for him…for them. She tried to focus in, but could read nothing through the rage and the pain. Keri jumped as the prisoner spoke.

"Another fool looking for answers," he rasped. "Haven't you been told? I will give you none."

"I'll take what I need," she told him quietly.

He laughed; then coughed, his body bowing in pain. "And how will you do that?" he asked, a cold smirk tugging at one corner of his bruised mouth. "More drugs? More torture? No," he said confidently. "You aren't the type." He stared at her appraisingly, eyes narrowed. "You are, hmm, a behavioral psychologist."

Smiling she shook her head. "No, though I've been told I have a gift for that sort of thing. Psychometrist would be a bit closer." His left eyebrow shot up. "It's a PSI kind of thing."

"I know what it is," he said. He tried to stand but settled back onto the floor, wincing in pain.

"Do you want me to get a doctor in to treat your injuries?" she asked.

"And what do I have to tell you in exchange?" he retorted. "No, I've told you, I will give you nothing."

Keri stared at him in horror as realization set in. Not only had her cousin ordered the man tortured, she'd refused him medical treatment unless he answered her questions. She shook her head in disgust. That may be SOP for the Danielle Ashtons of this world, but she sure as hell was not going to work that way. "You don't have to tell me anything except that you want your injuries tended to. I'm not my cousin."

The man looked her over carefully. Keri sighed. "Yes, I know, I look nothing like her. She got all the beauty in the family." Her mouth set firmly. "But I got all the heart."

"I can see the resemblance. You share many features, but your _heart_ animates yours." He frowned and commented, "Feelings are a liability."

"Whatever. Look, do you want medical treatment or not?"

"What I want has no bearing on the matter. They will not treat me."

"They'll damned well do what I tell them to do, or I won't do what _they_ want," she told him acerbically. "Yes or no?"

He shrugged, and then winced. "Yes."

Keri nodded, got up and moved to the door, rapping sharply on it to get the guard's attention. She stepped back to let the camera pan over her and the prisoner and waited as the door slid open.

"Get a doctor down here to treat this man's injuries," she demanded.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but Ms. Ashton's orders are that he's to have no treatment."

"Hmm, tell me, do those orders also state that I'm to have anything I need to get her questions answered?" Keri asked.

"Um, yes ma'am, they surely do," the guard told her.

"Well, I can't read anything through his pain. I need the injuries treated or I'm not going to get any answers. Do you want to tell my cousin that you did not give me something I needed to get those answers?"

"No, ma'am, but…"

"Get the doctor, now. I will take responsibility."

He nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Miss Ashton." The door slid closed as he turned away.

The prisoner was staring at her when she turned around. "Quite the manipulator, aren't you? Do you often lie to get your way?"

"I didn't lie. I can't get any answers with you in so much pain. Every time I try to focus it hurts like hell. I don't even want to think about what it must feel like from your end."

He shook his head, a smile hovering on his lips. "No, you don't. I'm trying not to," he admitted.

She nodded and took a deep breath, then let it out. "That's what I was afraid of." Frowning suddenly, she asked, "What's your name?"

His laser blue eyes captured hers. "Lewis," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Keri settled back down on the chair to wait, fussed with her crystals, stared at the floor and counted the tiles…anything to avoid looking at the disturbing man in the cell before her. Ten minutes passed and then a flurry of confusion, fear, and annoyance seeped into her consciousness just before she heard the cameras whirring and the door begin to open. The doctor who had shown her the drug screening results huffed in, followed by the two guards who had been manning the video monitors, now armed with serious looking weapons. Reilly, the door guard, nodded to her, then moved to the cell door as the outer door slid closed. The other guards took up positions just out of reach from each outer corner of the cell, aiming their weapons at the prisoner. She watched as Reilly entered a code on the keypad. The use of a keypad on the cell door had concerned her when she first saw it; it seemed risky to give a prisoner a chance at guessing the code. But upon closer examination it became evident that no prisoner would be able to reach it. That section of the door was solid steel. When she'd commented on it, Danielle had archly informed her that the code was automatically changed every four hours by the facility's computer system to further insure security.

The doctor looked at her in horror as the cell door swung open. "You expect me to go in there now?" he asked.

"Well, that's the only way you're going to be able to treat his injuries," she pointed out.

"Aren't you going to drug him first? We still have two guards in traction from the last time anyone entered the cell while he was conscious!"

"I need him drug free, remember?" Keri sighed at the doctor's stubborn expression and looked at the prisoner. "Will you give me your word that you won't hurt the doctor?"

Lewis smiled. It was not a nice expression. "No."

She frowned a moment, then tried again. "Will you give me your word that you won't hurt the doctor _now_, while he's treating your injuries, and that you'll allow him to safely leave the cell when he's done?"

He chuckled. "Very good. Yes, I'll give you my word on that."

Dr. Bowman shook his head. "This man is a murderer, a serial killer. What good is his word? No, I'm not going in there with him conscious."

"Coward," Keri muttered under her breath. Lewis laughed. "I'll go in with you," she told the doctor, then looked back to the injured man. "I'm assuming you'll extend me the same courtesy?"

He nodded. "So long as you continue to offer me no harm, I will not hurt you."

"Thank you." She got up, took the doctor by the elbow and pulled him to the cell door.

"No, you can't trust him," Bowman repeated.

"You know what it is that I do," Keri reasoned. "If I trust his word, then you can bet your life on it."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he muttered as he reluctantly followed her into the cell.

She walked over to Lewis, dragging Dr. Bowman behind her. He looked down at the injured man, then over to the steel bunk covered with a thin pad that was fastened to the wall. "It would be a lot easier to examine him over there," he commented.

"Can you get up?" Keri asked Lewis, remembering the earlier abortive attempt. A veiled, pain filled look was the man's only response. She crouched down beside him, took his left arm…the one that appeared the least damaged…and placed it across her shoulders. "Okay, I'm going to stand up now, put your weight on me and stand with me. Ready?" He nodded and grimaced. She wrapped her right arm around his waist, stood slowly, pulling him up with her. A wave of excruciating pain flooded her aura. Fighting an urge to faint, she guided him over to the bunk. "Oh damn, that was not good," she said once he was seated. "Okay doc, he's all yours…what the hell?" She had glanced down at her arm and found it smeared with blood. Taking a closer look at the brown cotton shirt Lewis wore, she realized the entire back was soaked with it. Voice trembling with anger she addressed the doctor, "Get it off of him, preferably without making it any worse." She stood, shaking, as Bowman lifted part of the shirt to examine the injury, then began to cut it away. He reached for a bottle of sterilized water and soaked the remaining pieces until they could be gently peeled off. Keri blanched as the damage was revealed. Lewis' back was covered with what appeared to be carefully measured and methodically placed cuts and welts. She gagged and ran for the commode, barely reaching it before losing the contents of her stomach.

"I'm going to need a suture kit for some of these cuts," Dr. Bowman said absently as he gently cleaned them with antiseptic.

Keri finished rinsing her mouth with water from the faucet and walked slowly back toward the bunk. "I take it that means you don't have one with you?" she asked.

He looked up. "It's in the med-kit." He frowned as she gave him a blank look. "Sorry, I'm used to working with an assistant. You wouldn't even know what to look for, I imagine. Here, you do this and I'll find it."

"Great," she muttered, blanching again. Keri took the packet of sterile sponges, the bottle of antiseptic and the odd tool that looked like a combination of tongs and clamp and went to work, gritting her teeth to fight down the nausea. It was especially hellish as she could feel echoes of the pain their patient refused to show. "Sorry," she told him after hitting a particularly raw spot.

Lewis looked back at her, eyes narrowed. "You _are_ feeling it, how odd. I've not seen the ability to read emotions extend to include the result of physical stimuli before. Is it limited to pain?"

"Is what limited to pain?"

"Your ability to share the physical sensations felt by others." He smiled slowly as she flushed and abruptly turned away. "Ah, evidently not. How…interesting."

Keri was saved from responding by Dr. Bowman's return with the suture kit.

An hour later the deepest cuts were sutured and all of them were dressed, a gel-cast encased Lewis' right arm, his left knee had been braced and splints had been applied to three fingers on his right hand. He had understandably refused to have his cracked ribs strapped. The pain the binding would have caused to his shredded back precluded it.

"Will an antibiotic interfere with your work?" the doctor asked Keri.

"No. Go ahead," she said.

"Wait," Lewis interrupted. "Which antibiotic?" Dr. Bowman held out the bottle of liquid. "No. Do you have any other?" He waited as the doctor went back to the med-kit and returned with three more bottles. "That one will suffice," he told him, pointing.

Bowman shrugged and administered the injection. Keri held out her hand for the bottle and took it and the others back to the kit. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the camera and all of the guards' attentions were on Lewis; then put only the rejected antibiotics back in the kit. Checking again, she pocketed the selected bottle and a couple of syringes. Keri suppressed a chuckle as she remembered Danielle's disparaging comment about her oversized trench coat. She'd often found it concealed a multitude of sins…though usually she was only referring to the imperfections of her body.

"That's all I can do for him outside of a hospital," Dr. Bowman told her as he finished packing up the kit.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely. She jumped when the prisoner echoed her words. The doctor nodded nervously and fled. She started to follow, shaking her head at the man's timidity, and was halted by Lewis' good hand on her arm.

"And thank you," he said.

Keri looked down into the bright blue eyes and grinned. "Don't thank me just yet," she said with a wink. She got a kick out of his sudden frown and flash of annoyance. The man obviously thought he could read anybody and she just wasn't readable. Chuckling, she shook her head. She decided that getting the better of him was almost as fun as baiting Danielle.

She'd just settled down in her chair outside the re-locked cell when Reilly came back in. "Miss Ashton, ma'am? I'm sorry, but your cousin is back and wants to see you in her office."

Keri sighed, looked at Lewis and muttered under her breath, "Excedrin headache number…hmm, do we even have numbers that high?" His expression didn't change. "Ah well, so much for the comic relief." She followed the guard out the door and headed for Danielle's on-site office.

Danielle Ashton looked up as her bohemian cousin entered her office. She quickly finished her conversation and replaced the phone in its cradle. Her elegantly coifed amber-hued hair and immaculate suit framed her trademark calm and cool demeanor, but her mouth was drawn into a tight bud. Other than that small clue, only the heat in her eyes betrayed her anger to the average observer.

Keridwen Ashton was not average. A documented Empath and Psychic Healer, her gifts gave her the ability to read emotions so clearly that many mistook the talent for mind reading. In actuality it was a combination of asking the right questions and knowing exactly how the subject felt about those questions that brought such uncanny accuracy to the procedure. As usual, Keri's long burgundy curls were tousled, and her loose layered clothing somewhat mismatched. She slouched into the room and dropped in the large well-cushioned armchair that sat in one corner.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, circumventing my orders?" Danielle seethed.

"Following your orders, of course," Keri retorted. She waited for her cousin's mouth to stop twisting before she continued. "Cut the crap, Dani. You lied to me, outright. This man had been tortured. He was in terrible pain."

"That's my problem, not yours. I don't need your bleeding heart liberal 'torture is a no-no' nonsense interfering in my operation. I need answers and I'll get them, the quickest way possible."

"Oh, and torture worked _so_ well. And you were just _so_ successful with the drugs." Keri had the satisfaction of seeing her cousin's perfectly made up face flush. She sighed theatrically. "Dani, my refusal to work with someone who has been tortured isn't just because of my 'bleeding heart liberal nonsense'. You know I feel everything my subjects feel. That's how it works. What the hell do you think _you_ were doing?" she mimicked.

"What is your point, Keri? I know you can distinguish between another person's mental anguish and your own. You work with PTSD cases all the time, so don't give me your 'I feel their pain' speech. I'm not buying."

"But I do, literally. No, I'm not talking about mental pain," Keri interrupted before Danielle could make a sarcastic comment. "I feel a very strong echo of the physical pain of my subjects."

"You're a psychic healer. You work with the injured, ill, and dying. Are you telling me that you actually feel their physical pain? God, Keri, I knew you were strange, but I never thought you were a masochist."

Keri shook her head. "That's a different skill set altogether." Danielle looked confused. "When I'm healing, I'm redirecting universal energy through me and into the patient. I don't get anything back from them; I'm simply functioning as a conduit for the healing. When I'm trying to read someone, I pick up anything and everything they are feeling, emotionally, mentally, and physically."

"I see."

"Do you? Dani, by lying to me, you set me up to feel the physical pain you subjected that man to, every bit of it, all at once. Damn it, it hurt! I thought I was having a heart attack. A shock like that could have killed me."

"That would have been unfortunate," Danielle said dryly. "I'm sorry, Keri, I did not understand. It won't happen again." Keri waved a hand in the air, her usual blasé acceptance of her cousin's less than heartfelt apologies. "I do still need those answers though, and soon. What can I do to make it worth your while to get them?"

Keri covered her face with her hands. Peering through delicate fingers topped by long red-lacquered nails she sighed, again. "It has to wait until some of the pain subsides. Dani, I'm sorry, but it's just too much for me to handle. If I try to read him now I'm going to pass out…or worse." She moved to get up. "I'm going…"

"How will we know when to call you back? He's not about to tell us when the pain subsides."

"I was about to say I was going to the bathroom. I'm planning on waiting here, testing the waters every so often until it's bearable. You told me you had a deadline, I'm not going to just walk out on you. We _are_ family."

Danielle nodded, though rather cautiously.

"However, you could have this comfy chair moved down there. That way I could at least doze while I'm waiting. Some food would be nice too. By the way, when's the last time you fed that guy?"

"He doesn't need to eat. We won't need him alive for much longer."

"I…see. Well, why don't you get some food for him anyway? That way he won't be as likely to have thoughts of his rapidly approaching demise affecting how he feels about your questions and I'll get a more accurate reading."

"A good point. I'll see to it."

"Fine. Next time just call me _before_ you try torture. Save us all a lot of hassle, okay?" Keri didn't wait for an answer as she dashed for the restroom.

Keri staggered to her feet from her kneeling position in front of the commode. She'd had nothing left in her stomach to expel, so had spent fifteen minutes suffering through dry heaves. Danielle had always been callous, but since her rather meteoric rise within the agency her regard for the sanctity of life had hit an all-time low. Rinsing her mouth out, again, Keri regarded her rather disheveled appearance. There were dark shadows under her clear gray eyes that hadn't been there a few hours ago. And she could almost swear there were a lot of new silver strands in her dark red hair. She didn't know what to do. Every instinct was screaming at her to leave and never look back, but she knew her conscience would torment her if she did. Whatever the man had done, however many people he had killed, he didn't deserve this. Keri actually believed in capital punishment, a view that shocked many of her similarly gifted peers. Torture was another story altogether. Besides which, she had the feeling that there was a lot more to the so-called murders this man had committed than she had been told. His pain had prevented her from deep reading him, but what little she had gotten felt nothing like the auras of the serial killers and gang-bangers that she had been asked to read by mental health professionals who were having difficulty assessing psychological states for the courts. He felt more like the veterans, mostly SEALs and other Special Ops burnout cases that she'd worked with. Those men had killed, harshly and often, but in defense of their country. She would have to wait until his pain had subsided enough for her to read through. But if she found that he truly was a soldier, fighting for his people, she was going to have to find a way to get him out of here…regardless of the cost.

The chair was sitting in the observation area when Keri reached it, and a small table sat beside it bearing a covered tray. She noticed that a cardboard tray of food had been slid through the slot into the cell, though it had not been touched. Lewis lay on his left side on the bunk; those piercing blue eyes mercifully closed. She settled down in the chair and pulled the table closer, lifting the cover from the tray. The scent of a perfectly cooked ham and cheese omelet wafted upwards, and Keri grinned at sight of her favorite breakfast. Danielle had even remembered the wheat toast with strawberry jam and the hash browns. A tall glass of orange juice rounded out the meal. Her cousin was actually going out of her way to soothe Keri's ruffled feathers. She must really be desperate for the information.

Keri had just taken her first mouthful of egg and potatoes when Lewis' eyes snapped open. He stared at her silently, and she began to feel guilty about enjoying her early breakfast. God only knew what Dani had considered suitable to give to him. She finished chewing, swallowed, and pushed the table aside, then got up and moved to the bars. "I had her send you a meal; I don't know what it is, though." He didn't move. It suddenly occurred to Keri that being hungry might be preferable to moving, considering the amount of pain he was still in. "Guess it doesn't do you a lot of good all the way over there, huh?" She sighed then looked back at her own cooling meal. Shrugging, she replaced the cover on her tray then moved over to the open slot in the cell bars. She tugged the cardboard tray back out and looked at the contents, and wrinkled her nose. "She's got to be kidding. I wouldn't feed this crap to my worst enemy." Keri flushed, then looked up at where Lewis lay, giving her an ironic look. "Hmm, guess you qualify as hers…still, that's no excuse. What would you like to eat?"

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Something bland and inoffensive." Lewis' head tilted a bit at her questioning expression. "I doubt I could keep anything remotely adventurous down."

"Ah. Well, um, how about oatmeal?" she suggested. He nodded briefly. "Fruit? No. Okay. Juice? Hmm, milk then?" She grinned and started scribbling on her notepad. "Sugar for the oatmeal? Brown sugar, not that granulated crap." Keri smiled at his agreement, grabbed the tray with its dry sandwich and moved to the door, pounding on it. "Reilly, you still here? Get rid of this garbage. This is what I want him to have." She thrust the tray and the notepaper at the guard as he opened the door. "And tell them to make it quick, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, will do." Reilly grinned at her mischievous expression.

Keri turned away as the door slid closed and went back to her chair. She looked longingly at her tray; then looked up at Lewis. "This is going to be awfully rude, but I'm going to eat this before it gets cold. I hope you don't mind too much."

His expression was rather bemused. "Go right ahead," he told her, shaking his head in disbelief. "This isn't exactly a social situation."

"No, I guess it's not," Keri agreed wryly, and dug into her breakfast.

She was just finishing her juice when the door opened again. A technician walked in and crouched down to slide the tray through the bars. "Hold on a minute," Keri told him. He looked up at her questioningly. "Just give it to me," she directed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Reilly, open the cell door please."

The technician fled as the door guard called out to his backup then entered the observation area. "Can't get up and get it?" he asked.

She looked at Lewis thoughtfully. "He probably could, even with all the injuries he still seems pretty fit, but I don't want him pulling out stitches or aggravating any of the damage." She gave Reilly a sideways look. "Won't get that pain damped down any if he does, and that would make my cousin very unhappy."

Reilly rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am and we _surely_ don't want that."

Keri chuckled. "No, we don't," she agreed. The door opened after Reilly entered a different code than the one he'd used earlier. Keri checked her kinetic watch. The system must have reset while she was with Danielle. She entered, and carried the tray over to Lewis, then set it down on the floor. "Can you sit up without hurting yourself?" she asked. He answered by pushing himself upright with his left hand. "Okay…guess so." Keri looked over to Reilly. Go ahead and lock up, I'll call you when we're done here."

"Ma'am, I can't leave you in there," he told her.

"Sure you can. He's not going to hurt me." She frowned then looked at Lewis. "Are you?"

"No. You will be safe."

"There, you see, Reilly?"

"I don't think Ms. Ashton would approve," he grumbled.

"I'm not asking for her approval. Get lost for a while, okay?"

The door guard sighed, his reluctance obvious. "Ma'am, if anything happens to you…"

"If anything happens to me it will be my own damn fault. Hey, you've got it on tape," she said, gesturing at the camera. "Get moving, that's an order."

Reilly shook his head, locked the cell door and motioned to his backup to follow him outside.

Keri moved the tray from the floor to the left side of the bunk; then removed the cover on the Styrofoam bowl, and the dust cover on the paper cup of milk. She lifted it questioningly, and poured a little of it into the oatmeal at his nod. "Tell me when," she asked as she spooned a little of the brown sugar onto the hot cereal.

"Enough," he told her after two spoons of the dark sweetener.

She stirred it and handed him the spoon.

His eyebrow lifted as he took it awkwardly. "Why did you want the guards out?" Lewis asked.

Keri shrugged. "Figured this could get messy, and didn't think you'd want an audience." She sat down on the edge of the bunk to wait.

"They can watch on the monitor," he pointed out.

"But they won't. I watched them for a while when I checked in. They don't look at the screen unless the motion sensors go off…and that only happens if you go near the door or the commode. I think you make them too uncomfortable. They don't even have the sound turned up high enough to hear anything said softly enough."

"Interesting." He applied himself to eating for a few minutes then began to slow down as the edge was taken off of his hunger. Lewis stared at her between spoonfuls. "Why do you care about my dignity?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I guess because dignity is so important to me. No matter what else I lost when Dani would beat me out for something, I'd always maintain my dignity. She was never able to make me look foolish or pathetic," Keri exhaled sharply "though she tried damn hard, and often." She looked up at him. "I guess it's a habit now, I just can't let her have the satisfaction."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So your kindness to me is a way of taking revenge on your cousin for a lifetime of slights?"

"No!" Keri snorted at the thought. "I'd take my revenge, if you want to call it that, at the time of the injury. You know, like with a dog that messes the carpet, you've got to rub their nose in it right away or they don't learn a thing." She stared at him as he began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"It seems you understood early on that your cousin was a, um, female dog," he commented.

"Oh, please. Don't insult the poor dogs. They at least feel love and compassion." She looked up; shaking her head at the thought that she was sitting having a conversation about love and compassion with a member of a species that was said to experience neither. "You know," she began cautiously. "If she weren't so anal about testing everybody including herself on a regular basis, I'd wonder if she were human."

"Ms. Danielle Ashton is all too human, Keri." Lewis paused, disconcerted, as the woman reached out with a napkin and wiped his face. "Full of pride and greed, worshipping power without truly understanding it. Quite typical." He frowned as he looked at her. "You are the exception, and I don't know quite what to make of you."

"Bugs you, doesn't it? That you can't figure me out," she stated rather than asked. "Don't worry about it. My family has been trying to figure me out for nearly forty years without success."

He set the bowl down and looked at her closely, reaching out to turn her face to the side, examining the skin at the temple and behind her ear. "No sign of plastic surgery. You can't be forty," he concluded.

"No, but I will be before the year is out."

"You are not older than your cousin, you cannot be, and I know that she is thirty-three."

"Thirty-nine, but who's counting?" Keri chuckled at his perplexed expression. "The doctor who filled in the paperwork had typically sloppy handwriting and when the records were eventually computerized, someone entered 1967 instead of 1961. That's one error that Dani has forgiven completely.

"You look much younger," Lewis insisted.

"Thank you. Only my hairdresser knows for sure," she quipped. "Seriously, I don't hold everything in, and I think that helps. Dani internalizes everything so she doesn't sacrifice her _proper demeanor_." Keri snorted. "Though what's so proper about that cold expression of hers, I'll never understand. Anyway, we're only a few months apart and have been competing for everything since we were babies. She always wins. I've learned not to care."

"So you care about everything else all the more."

"You know, you just might manage it." She smiled as his eyebrow shot up. "To figure me out. You've already gotten a lot closer than the plague of shrinks they've unleashed on me throughout my life." She chuckled at the memory. "I ended up analyzing them more often then they did me." Keri stared at him thoughtfully. "I'll bet that emotion sensing talent your people have, coupled with your ability to remain dispassionate would make you naturals for the field."

"I am a licensed psychologist," he commented absently, returning to his bowl of oatmeal.

She chuckled. "Figures."


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis had finished eating, and Keri had cleaned up the mess he had made when the main door opened. Reilly walked in, followed by the two guards from the monitor room. "Um, ma'am, you about done in there?" he asked.

"Yes, all done. What's that?" she asked, pointing at a bundle he held in his left hand.

"Well, I figured since the last set of clothes was ruined and all, you might want new ones for him." Reilly stared at the floor waiting for a response.

Keri stole a glance at Lewis from the corner of her eyes, his eyebrows had risen; and then his eyes narrowed speculatively. She grinned. "Thanks, Reilly. You're absolutely right." She got up and took the clothing and returned to the bunk. After laying the clothing down, she stared at Lewis with a frown. "What do they do about bathing?" she asked.

"Generally a high pressure hose," he told her sardonically.

"Damn it. I should have known." Keri turned back to the guards. "Reilly, can you get me a basin and a sponge?" The door guard's eyes widened. "So he can wash himself," she clarified. "No sense putting clean clothing over dried blood and such," Keri reasoned.

Reilly sighed, and relief suffused his aura. He was evidently starting to worry about all of the attention Keri was giving the prisoner. If he felt she had intended to give Lewis a sponge bath then he probably would have reported it to her cousin. He obviously didn't want to get her in trouble, but there were limits in how far he would let things go…she could work with that.

"Yes ma'am. I guess I can do that."

"Thank you, oh and some liquid antiseptic soap, please." She sat back down on the bunk to wait as the guards exited. Lewis was staring at her again. She could feel it. Looking up quickly, she caught him in the act. "Now what?" she asked.

"You mean you aren't going to give me the bath?" he asked with a slight smirk. "I'm disappointed."

Keri rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter what the species, men are men," she grumbled then gave him an arch look. "If you behave, I might wash your back for you."

He began to chuckle.

"Just in the interest of you not messing up the stitches, of course."

"Of course," he agreed solemnly.

She was spared further embarrassment by the return of the guards and a technician. The fourth man was carrying a large basin, sloshing a bit of water over the side. A soft looking sponge was clutched between his left hand and the basin. Keri got up to meet them at the cell door. The technician's eyes widened as Reilly began to open it. "It's okay," she assured him, then frowned and looked over her shoulder at Lewis. "Isn't it?"

He looked at the man without recognition. "Yes. I have no quarrel with this one."

The door opened and Keri gestured for the man to enter. He stood firm, eyes wide, shaking his head. Keri sighed and took the basin out of his hands. "Where does Dani get these people?" she muttered, carrying the heavy basin over to the bunk. The door clanged closed as she set it down. Tossing a "Thanks, Reilly," over her shoulder, she tested the water temperature. It was actually warm. "There you go," she told Lewis, pointedly turning her back. "I'm assuming you can manage," she said.

"I believe so," he told her.

There was a rustling sound, and then she could hear the water sloshing a bit. She fought the temptation to turn around. The upper body and legs had been very well sculpted, allowing for the injuries, and she would have liked to see if the rest of his body matched it – she shook her head. No, Keri, she told herself. You are NOT going to go there. So far as you know, this man really is a serial killer. Just because he's not intending you harm right this minute, doesn't mean you want to let down your guard. She sighed. About fifteen minutes later she heard the rustling sound again, accompanied by a grunt of pain.

"I can't tie this," Lewis said.

She peeked over her shoulder and saw he was holding the pants up in his left hand by the drawstrings. His other hand was splinted; she could see where tying the strings would be next to impossible. Turning, she reached out and took the drawstrings from him and tied them securely with a double bow.

He nodded his thanks. "Aren't you going to wash my back?" he asked, with a deadpan expression.

She looked at his back; it was clean and still damp. "You've already done it," she noted, shaking her head at his audacity.

He shrugged. "I do need help with the shirt, though."

Keri nodded, picked up the shirt and helped him get it over the cast on his right arm, then over his head. She held the sleeve while he maneuvered his left arm into it and tugged it down for him. Picking up the basin, she staggered over to the sink and emptied the contents. It was a much shorter distance to the sink than it was to the cell door. "Okay, I guess we're about done here," she said, walking past Lewis on her way to the door. Reilly or the monitor room guards had evidently been watching this time, as he opened the main door just as she reached the door to the cell. She nodded as he let her out and locked the cell behind her. He wordlessly held out his hands for the basin then exited, taking the back-up guards with him. Keri went back to her chair and dropped down into it, sighing at its comfort.

"So when are you going to begin to take what answers you need?" Lewis asked suddenly.

"Why, you in a hurry?" she retorted. He was staring at her, again. She realized that he knew damn well that he would be killed once she had found the answers to Danielle's questions. Keri sighed, opened her eyes, focused a bit, and winced. "When a lot more of the pain subsides…which won't be for quite some time, I'm guessing," she told him. "Why don't you try to rest?" she suggested, sliding down into the depths of the chair and closing her eyes. She had to work to shut down the mental picture of him staring at her so that she could relax.

A slight sound awoke her some time later. She automatically looked at her watch and found she'd slept a good three hours. Lewis' intent stare was focused on the cell door, which meant the sound must have been the computer re-setting the security code. Keri surreptitiously focused in on him and found that the pain had subsided rapidly indeed. Ah, no. He was clear and sharp; the pain was still there, but firmly set aside. She let herself drift into his psyche, her eyes closing as she looked inward, merging her aura with his.

Impressions assailed her senses. Anger, there was SO much anger. Danielle was the subject of much of it, as were several of the doctors and guards. Someone named Attwood was also a focus of his rage, and a man named Sloan…no, a woman. Curious name for a woman, she thought. Oh, and Tom. A lot of sorrow as well as anger connected with that name. Keri brushed past the anger and moved deeper. Fear. She pulled back, startled. Fear was not something she had expected from this one. Slowly, she moved forward again. Yes, fear. Not for himself, but for his people…and for this Tom. Duty, everywhere duty. Duty to his people, to his children, to his mate, no, to his dead mate and dead children. She felt tears slipping down her cheeks; his long buried sorrow overwhelming her. Keri searched for the core of blackness her cousin's description of Lewis' deeds led her to expect, the dark hungry maw that characterized the essence of the truly evil, something she had seen only six times in all her years of reading. It wasn't there. There was darkness, but considering the rage that was to be expected. But there was light too. She moved toward the light and found herself blocked. Frowning inwardly, she tried again to no avail. Suddenly she felt Lewis turn his attention to her. He hissed audibly. Her eyes flew open and she saw him standing at the bars glaring at her, the electric blue eyes burning with anger.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"Your pain was…put aside; I was able to get in."

Lewis laughed harshly. "I've controlled my pain, so now you can get her answers." His expression was bitter. "I can trade excruciating pain for a few more hours of life. I thought…" his voice trailed off as he shook his head. "No matter. You're sapiens, one of them. It's hardly a betrayal after all," he mused; though his eyes said otherwise.

"I told you I would do this…take the answers I need."

"_You asked no questions_."

Keri stood and walked over to the bars, standing just out of reach. "Maybe the questions I need answered have no words," she told him quietly. She waited while he digested that statement. "You want to live?" she asked as she stepped up to the bars and laid her hands over his. "Then open up, be honest with me…be honest with yourself. I can't help you if you aren't."

He stared at her, and then looked down at her hands. "You don't fear me."

She sighed. "Yes, actually, I do, a lot. But you need to be able to trust me, to put your life in my hands. How can I ask you to do that if I'm not willing to put my life in yours?"

"Why?"

"You have to tell me that. Open up; give me a reason to do this, to risk everything to save one life…an enemy's life."

"You have so much to risk?" he asked in a disparaging tone.

She snatched her hands back and stalked back to her chair, flinging herself into it. "Just because I'm only considered marriage material for my family's name or money doesn't mean I don't like my life," she fumed. "It's not bad, you know, being an heiress and not having to worry about whether the men chasing you are after the money and connections or not. I know they are."

Lewis stared at her, obviously confused "Why do you _know_ men are only chasing you for your money or position?" he asked.

Keri glared at him. "Danielle is the beautiful one. I'm just kind of…there."

"It is part of my job to know what sapiens find attractive. I assure you, you qualify," he said dryly, shaking his head at her angry expression.

"But you said it yourself, what do I have to risk," she retorted.

His eyes narrowed. "I was referring to your position. You are Senator Ashton's granddaughter. You will suffer no repercussions for helping me." His tone became sarcastic. "Oh, perhaps your allowance will be revoked and your hand slapped."

Keri swallowed. "First off, I have no allowance. I do have an irrevocable trust from when my parents died, no one can touch that." She laughed harshly. "If that weren't the case I would have been cut off years ago when I turned down the first society boy that grandfather threw at me. This isn't about money; this is about _my life_." Keri's eyes narrowed at his disbelieving snort. "Do you seriously think Danielle would let this slide? Hell, she'd not only sign the termination order; she'd probably want to pull the trigger."

"But your family…" he began.

"Grandfather would back Dani one hundred percent. He always has. And in his position, the high and mighty Senator Ashton can get the suspicious death of a granddaughter swept under the carpet. They'll probably have it reported as suicide," she reflected bitterly. Keri stood and walked back to the bars to stare deep into Lewis' eyes. "My life is on the line. Show me why I should risk it for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Lewis stared back at the sapiens female who had demanded justification for his survival. He did not understand what she wanted or expected from him. His eyes narrowed. Did she think he was some sort of slightly tarnished hero that she could rehabilitate, a rogue she could reform? If that were the case, he could play along…

"Damn it, that is NOT what I meant," she seethed, pulling away from him yet again. "Is your ego that big or do I look that needy?"

He could feel her disgust and annoyance, and had to admit he was thoroughly confused. She had money, she had position, and she even had power of a sort. Her grandfather the Senator and cousin Danielle were the power brokers of the family, but Keri seemed to be her own woman, marching on her own path. That took a personal power neither of the others could match. If not sex, which had been a reasonable assumption given her lack of self-esteem over her appearance, what did she want from him?

She sighed, shaking her head. "You don't understand, do you?"

Keri moved back to the bars to look him in the eye again. She had a disconcerting ability to meet his stare. Few were able to do so with such ease.

"Look, if I'm going to die over this, and I will, I need to know that the life I saved is worthwhile. I already know you don't deserve the treatment you've received, but that's over now. If I tell Dani that there are no answers for her to get, you'll be terminated…killed," her eyes fluttered as he felt distress wash over her, "but that will be the end of it. You ARE the enemy. There is something about you, though. Something inside that I can't reach. I can see the edges of it, but I can't get in. That part of you looks worthwhile, but you're going to have to let me in so I can be sure."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told her.

"You've got some kind of internal block set up. You need to take it down so I can get through."

It was his turn to stare. He knew of no such block. Programming was used to set up memory blocks in many of his chameleons but he had no need for it. He certainly had not submitted to any such programming. Or had he? Lewis turned his attention inward. Would he even remember if he had?

"Lewis?"

The woman's soft voice penetrated his reverie. He brought his focus back to her, his disquiet evident even to his own ears as he said, "I'm looking."

She nodded and returned to her chair to wait.

After she had settled in her chair and he knew she would not disturb him further, Lewis levered himself down to sit on the floor and continued his inner search. All of his memories seemed intact, but if they were not, he would hardly remember something was missing. If a block was in place, it was selective, not of a whole period of his life as had been necessary with some of the more gifted Chosen, but of an incident or a few short days, weeks, or at most, months.

He began to mentally review his people's history, looking for memories of each major incident to see if they corresponded or if something was missing. Twenty years of covert war against the sapiens, all incidents and memories accounted for. Lewis next began to examine his memories of the turning point…the three years they had spent on the run. The time when the council had been forced to recognize that the sapiens would never accept them and that it was kill or be killed.

The years of running and fighting he remembered well. He had emerged as a warrior, one of their best, his ruthlessness and cunning second to none. But he had been more motivated than most. He had seen…what had he seen?

Lewis collapsed on the floor as a gray fog enveloped him. As if from a vast distance he could hear Keri screaming for the guard, pounding on the door…everything was so cold.

... ...

"Reilly!" Keri yelled, pounding hard on the door. "Call the doctor, something's wrong, Reilly, damn it, open this god damn door!"

Keri looked over her shoulder to where Lewis lay sprawled on the floor, apparently not breathing. He had been sitting there calmly, almost meditatively, with only slight flickers of emotion in his aura as he searched for the source of the block she had seen. She could only surmise that he had found it.

The door slid open. "What's wrong…holy shit!" Reilly said as he looked past her into the cell. He hit the emergency button on the intercom. "Doc, get your ass down here and bring the crash cart. The prisoner's down and out, don't know what's wrong," he said.

"He's not breathing!" Keri yelled over his shoulder. She heard Bowman respond that he was on his way then she ran to the cell door. "Reilly, would you…" she broke off as the door guard arrived and began punching in the security code. The monitor room guards were at the main door, weapons at the ready by the time the door opened. She rushed over to the prone man and searched for a pulse. "Oh god. Reilly, you know any CPR?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, dropping to his knees on the other side of the body.

Together they straightened out Lewis' limp form while Reilly explained the basics of mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Now remember, after every fifth compression you breathe for him," he told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Hold the nose closed, keep the head tilted, just do it!"

He nodded and went to work, counting aloud as he applied pressure to the downed man's chest. As he reached five and pulled back, Keri bent to blow air into Lewis' lungs. Then she watched anxiously as the guard began his count again. They'd repeated the process three times when Dr. Bowman arrived, carrying the medical kit and what appeared to be a suitcase.

She stared as he opened it to reveal a pint-sized defibrillator machine, complete with the paddles and gauges familiar from TV shows. They pushed her aside and pulled up Lewis' shirt and then set the machine. His body jumped as the electrical charge hit him, but he didn't revive.

"Get that oxygen mask on him," the doctor tersely ordered. Reilly moved to comply.

Keri sat back on her heels, twisting her hands together as the men worked. She felt responsible somehow, even though she knew it wasn't anything she had personally done to him. Hell, she hadn't even been actively reading him at the time. She jumped as another charge hit Lewis' body. Still no sign that it had helped.

"Shit. I don't know what this will do to him," Bowman said as he reached into the med-kit and pulled out a vial and a syringe, but he's going to die for sure if I don't try it."

"What is it?" Keri asked.

"A type of adrenaline. In some cases when it's applied directly to the heart muscle it can stimulate it to start beating again. Never tested it on one of them though."

"Oh god," she muttered as she watched him inject the solution.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Keri found herself sprawling backwards as Dr. Bowman was tossed into her. She saw Reilly flying through the air in the opposite direction. Lewis was crouched on the floor, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed, looking for another enemy.

... ...

There was nothingness then suddenly everything hurt…everything from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. Someone was attacking him! He burst into action, throwing his attackers away so that he could regain his feet. He looked around quickly to count the number of enemies and to determine their positions. Only one of the three in the immediate area appeared to be a potential threat. The others, a man in a lab coat and a woman…the woman. Memories came trickling back. She was trying to help him…something had happened.

"Lewis?" she said. "Lewis, relax, no one's trying to hurt you. Talk to me. Tell me what's happening."

He stared at her, trying to reconcile the memory fragments. He kept seeing three distinct female faces…all with tousled red hair. Two, no, one was an enemy. Another was…a friend, a lover? That one's face was blurry, the memory of her features not within reach. Then there was this one. He wasn't sure what she was…yet.

"Day-um, that surely hurt. Shi-it." The first man, the potential threat slowly sat up, eyes fastened on him warily.

"Reilly, don't move. I don't think he's fully with us yet." It was the woman's voice. "Guys, if you know the combination, close the cell door. That way you can put your weapons down. I don't think we're going to be able to reach him as long as he's feeling so much danger."

He looked over his shoulder as metal clanged. He was in a large cage. Three sapiens were trapped in there with him, only one was armed and his hand weapon was still holstered. Two others stood outside the cage holding automatic weapons. Those weapons were no longer trained on him…a slight improvement. At least he would be able to destroy these enemies before they could react to take him out.

The man in the lab coat was whispering to the woman. The fool didn't realize how sharp his hearing was. "Maybe I can get a tranquilizer ready to use on him," he told her.

"Don't be stupid, you wouldn't even make it to the med-kit. Besides, we don't need to do that, he's just disoriented."

She turned her attention to him. "Lewis, please let me help you. We haven't hurt you. It was something you did to yourself. Do you remember?" She was climbing carefully to her feet. "You were trying to get past a memory block. Then you fell over."

The woman started to walk slowly towards him, her hands held open in front of her. He focused, her voice was gentle and he could feel waves of sincerity pouring off of her. Her expression reflected her distress as she continued. "You weren't breathing. When we got to you, your heart wasn't beating. Look around you. See the defibrillator?"

He did as she suggested, sure enough, there it was. A micro-model of the type developed to be used on airplanes. He looked up as she reached his side and then into her eyes as she crouched down.

"Let me help you stand, like I did before, okay?"

She slowly reached an arm around his waist, and guided his left arm over her shoulders. There was something familiar about this. She began to stand and he stood with her. If it was a trick, it gave him a hostage. He straightened and looked around cautiously.

"I was _so_ worried about you." The woman looked up, directly into his eyes.

He reached out to touch her face; it was wet with tears. Why was this sapiens woman crying for him? And it _was_ for him; there was no mistaking the concern in her aura.

"Miss Ashton, maybe it's not a good idea to get so close while he's like that," the man in the lab coat said.

Ashton. He snarled, his hand moved to the woman's throat and began to squeeze. Danielle Ashton was responsible for his incarceration, for the pain. Eyes narrowing he recalled the image of his mocking tormentor…this wasn't her. His lips stumbled over the name that came to mind. "Keri?" He relaxed the pressure and noted that she hadn't so much as flinched. Memories of the past day finally snapped back into place and his eyes drifted closed as he digested them.

"Yes," Keri said. "Are you okay, Lewis? Is it all starting to come back to you?"

He nodded; then his eyes snapped open. "Keri is such a frivolous name," he commented with a frown. Much to his surprise the woman burst out laughing, and fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yeah," she said. "You're okay."

... ...

Lewis looked around the cell. Dr. Bowman was sprawled on the floor near the bunk and the door guard, Reilly, was half laying, half sitting a few yards in the opposite direction. He recalled tossing them aside as he regained consciousness, thinking they were responsible for his pain. He looked down at the woman still tucked under his left arm. She was wiping her face, the tears contrasting with a distinctly mirthful expression. He didn't think his comment warranted such hilarity. It _was_ a frivolous name, and she was not a frivolous female.

He pulled away and stalked towards the fallen guard. Reilly had not reached for his weapon when threatened, and didn't do so now, though Lewis could feel his apprehension. It was not carelessness or foolishness; the young man had courage and good sense. It was a rare combination, especially in sapiens. As he moved, the guards standing outside the cell snapped to attention, leveling their weapons at him. Stopping, he held up his hands, then resumed walking slowly towards the downed man and then stretched out his left hand to him.

The door guard looked up at him, evidently surprised. He took the offer and scrambled to his feet as Lewis leaned back a bit to counter-balance him. "Thanks," Reilly said.

Lewis nodded then moved to make the same offer to Bowman. After helping the doctor to his feet, Lewis turned his back on all of them and silently laid himself down on the bunk. He had a lot to think about. He frowned as Keri cleared her throat and said his name. "I'm tired. Leave me alone," he commanded.

"I want the doctor to check you out. Make sure everything's okay." He didn't bother to respond. "You know, check your vitals, make sure you didn't rip out any of the stitches…" her voice trailed off. He heard her walk up behind him, and forced himself to not flinch when she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please," she said.

Lewis exhaled noisily, decided she would give him no rest until he complied, then swung his legs off the bunk and levered himself up to a sitting position. He favored her with his most quelling glare. The impertinent woman didn't so much as blink her large gray eyes. "Fine," he all but growled. She smiled at him, and he turned away annoyed as he realized that her approval pleased him.

The doctor moved in and strapped the blood pressure cuff to his left arm and took a reading. The man mumbled to himself as he checked a small notebook. "Well, it's 110 over 65. That's close to what's on the records from when he was first brought to us, but I don't know if that's normal or not," he said to Keri.

Lewis smirked as Keri turned and glowered at him. "Yeah, I know, you'll give us nothing," she said.

He nodded condescendingly.

"Okay, pulse?" she asked.

Bowman was silent as he counted. "I read it as 73. Hmm, that's a good bit higher than the records."

Lewis frowned. That was high. His eyes narrowed as he tried to account for it.

"He doesn't like that much," Keri told the doctor. 'Make a note, doctor, a pulse of 73 is abnormally high for an injured but otherwise healthy male of the species." She raised an eyebrow as he glowered at her in turn. "Told you, I take the answers I need." Her smile somehow took the sting from her retort.

"Okay, the splints on the fingers are all intact, the cast looks good too. Can we get the shirt up so I can check the back wounds?" Dr. Bowman asked him. "I should probably change the bandages while I'm at it."

Wordlessly he began to tug at the hem of the shirt, stopping as he realized the angle of the arm in the gel cast would not allow him to complete the movement. He was swallowing his pride to ask for assistance when he felt Keri's hands sliding under his own.

"I'll get it. That cast just keeps getting in the way, doesn't it?" she said in his ear. She pulled the shirt up and over his head, then carefully tugged it off of his injured arm. "How are your ribs doing?" she suddenly asked.

He shrugged. "They're still cracked." He watched with amusement as she rolled her eyes.

"I meant, did they get hurt any worse." She frowned then swatted him lightly on his good arm. "You knew damn well what I meant. Stop that."

Both brows shot up. The woman had actually hit him! Well, not in a manner of intent to cause harm, but still. She was getting far too familiar. His eyes narrowed. Perhaps it was time to remind her just who and what he was. He began to move, then froze. He needed to remember who and what _she_ was: Probably the only person that might be willing or able to get him out of there before her cousin decided he was no longer of value. Though he still didn't understand how he could prove to her that he was 'worthwhile'. He fell into a thoughtful silence as the doctor began removing the bandages.

"How did these get wet?" the doctor asked.

"Bathing," Keri told him.

"You bathed him?"

"No! He bathed himself."

Lewis looked from one to the other, wondering why they had both sounded so appalled. The studies in psychology had not helped him to understand sapiens in as much detail as he had hoped. Though for predicting reactions on a broader scale, it had proved valuable indeed. He suppressed a flinch as the doctor peeled the bandages off of a wound that had reopened. The woman looked up sharply. Interesting, she was still connected to him.

"This one tore open further, it's going to need stitches," Bowman muttered as he turned to reach for the medical kit. "Your back is going to look like a particularly sloppy quilt once the wounds heal."

Lewis' eyebrow rose at the darkening of Keri's expression. "Is there a problem?" he asked sardonically.

She shook her head. "I can't help but feel somewhat responsible," she muttered. Keri sighed and met his eyes as his other eyebrow went up. "I know, I didn't do this, and I have no control over Dani, but still…it wasn't right. How can we stand on any moral high ground…"

"Miss Ashton," Dr. Bowman interrupted somewhat loudly. "Perhaps a discussion of philosophy is not appropriate here?"

Keri swallowed. "You're right, of course. Thank you." She folded her arms across her chest and turned so her back was facing the two guards from the monitor station.

The two sapiens were silent as the doctor completed stitching the reopened wound and dressed the others. Keri helped him back on with his shirt and then walked out with the doctor and Reilly as one of the other guards opened the cell door for them.

Lewis watched Keri walk wearily over to the chair that had been brought down for her. He wondered idly where it had come from. It wasn't the sort of furniture one usually found in a government facility. She sighed and dropped down into it, leaning her head back. His curiosity was aroused as she began some type of disciplined breathing exercise. Not something he would have expected from the member of the Ashton family described as an eccentric dilettante in the newspapers. Keri Ashton was obviously no dilettante…she was…fascinating.


	5. Chapter 5

Lewis frowned as he found himself staring at the woman yet again. He shook his head, perplexed. Certainly she was attractive, if you liked the well-rounded angelic sort. But she was sapiens. He lay back on the bunk, settled cautiously on his back, and considered. Her gifts were impressive, especially in a sapiens, and she'd actually mastered them. Many of his people who were strongly gifted failed to take full advantage of what nature had given them. That was wasteful and he found it annoying. Perhaps it was her potential as his escape route that provided so much fascination? Yes, Lewis decided. That must be it. He reached up to press against his carotid artery with his left hand and began to count silently. Doing the math, he frowned at the result, 69. It was still much too high for being at rest. He dismissed the anomaly. After all, he had been technically dead for a few minutes. That must be the cause.

The main door began to open; Lewis looked towards it without moving his head. Dr. Bowman entered, carrying a small bag and walked over to the resting female. She seemed to take no notice of the man's entry. He was debating whether to say something when she spoke.

"Did you forget something, doctor?" she yawned.

"No. I wanted to leave a few things with you," Bowman said softly.

Keri sat up, stretching. "What?" she asked as the doctor placed the bag on her table.

"Just a few medical supplies that you might need."

"Um, you're the doctor, don't the supplies come when you do?"

Bowman looked around nervously. "I'm about to go off shift. Dr. Lam takes over in a half hour, and she will not be so…cooperative, regardless of Ms. Ashton's orders."

Lewis watched as Keri's left brow rose. "And why not?" she asked.

"Ah, let's just say that she has reason to stay as far from the prisoner while he's conscious as humanly possible."

That got her attention. Her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared…Lewis grinned. This was becoming quite entertaining.

"What did she do," Keri demanded tersely.

Bowman sighed. "Medical experiments." He shook his head miserably. "Well, we all did medical experiments, but most were non-invasive and, well, humane."

Lewis bit back a comment and continued to play the sleeping patient. Keri was visibly irritated. Her anger washed over him. The strength of it translated to intimidation for the non-gifted physician.

"She, ah…was doing experiments on body strength…particularly bone and muscle density." He looked away, shaking his head. "One so-called experiment she set up was to see how much pressure the ribcage could take before it would give."

"WHAT?" Keri shouted. She glared at the doctor as he made shushing motions. "They've got cadavers. Why in hell didn't she use one of them?"

"She did, at first. Then decided it was inconclusive. She wanted results that included muscle strength in the resistance to the pressure that was applied. Cadavers can't actively resist pressure," Bowman concluded.

"Oh my god…I take it that's how his ribs got cracked?" Keri rubbed a hand over her face as the doctor nodded. "Great. Lovely. Hell, she'd better not come near me, let alone near him. Doesn't that violate the Hippocratic Oath or something?"

Dr. Bowman shrugged. "I thought so." He opened the bag. "I've got a bottle of the antibiotic in here for you, a supply of syringes, bandages, a suture kit…"

"Uh, I don't know how to do sutures," she told him.

"You watched me do it, and you are a very intelligent and resourceful lady…if it becomes necessary, somehow I think you'll manage." He turned back to the satchel. "I've also given you a sedative…" he held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest, "just in case. Now, for the new species, you would have to use 10cc's direct to the blood stream."

Keri's eyes narrowed. "Is that a lot?" she asked. "What is that in comparison to what you'd give to a human if you wanted them out?" She grinned as the doctor nodded approvingly.

"No more than 3cc's, 4cc's for anyone over 200lbs. Any more than that and you risk their involuntary systems shutting down."

"Interesting. That's quite a tolerance his people have," she said as she nodded in the direction of the cell.

"They have high tolerances for just about everything that was thrown at them," Bowman agreed. "Well, that's all I thought you might need…oh, except for the _special tools_ in the bottom."

Lewis frowned as he picked up the emphasis on the words 'special tools'. His curiosity was piqued, but even if he weren't pretending to be asleep, he wouldn't be able to see into the bottom of the satchel.

"I'm off for the weekend…but given today's events, I think I just might take a few days vacation. They've been nagging me to use some; I've got something like eight weeks on the books."

Keri chuckled. "Probably a good idea, wouldn't want to start losing it." She stood and held out her hand. "Thank you doctor…for everything."

"You're very welcome," he told her as he took her hand briefly. "Good luck with…doing what you have to do." He turned away and all but ran for the door.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Keri said, looking at him. She knew, of course, that he was not sleeping.

"Interesting," Lewis commented dryly. "Interesting, indeed."

... ...

"It is interesting, isn't it?" Keri grinned as she took the other bottle of antibiotic and the syringes she had pocketed earlier and stowed them away in the satchel. "Hmm, wonder what we've got in the bottom," she muttered. As she was reaching in, the door opened yet again. It was Reilly. He looked distinctly worried about something. Keri casually replaced the items she had just removed from the bag. "Hey, Reilly. What's up?"

"Shift change in about twenty minutes, ma'am," he told her. "I thought maybe I should be giving you a heads up."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. You off for the weekend too?"

"Well, ma'am, I'm off for six weeks actually. You see, my wife is due in two weeks so I got some of that family leave scheduled so I can be with her."

"This going to be your first child?"

Reilly all but beamed. "First two, ma'am, we're having twins!"

"Wow, congratulations! Twins, huh. Jeez, that's kind of expensive these days. I sure hope they pay you guys enough," she said.

"Well, now…that's debatable. They surely pay us well, but any more I'm not so sure it's enough, if you get my drift," he told her, looking pointedly at the cell.

"No, I guess it's not." She fell silent.

"Anyway, I thought I should let you know about my relief." Reilly stared at the floor, scuffing one shoe against the table leg.

Keri sighed heavily. "Okay, who is it and what did they do?"

"Davis."

"Don't know him," she said, noting a fresh flush of cold anger suffusing Lewis' aura.

"Well, a lady like yourself wouldn't know a piece of crap like that ma'am. He's ah, a real…piece of work."

"That's quite diplomatic, Reilly," Keri chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am. You need to be careful with him. He's kinda aggressive with the ladies, you know? And that's besides what he done to himself in there," Reilly said, nodding at Lewis.

"You were going to tell me about that?" she reminded the guard.

"Well, I don't rightly know for sure. I mean, he was boasting in the locker room so I don't know how much he really did or how much he's just saying…you know, like a man that catches a six inch bass and suddenly the thing's two foot long when he's telling the story."

"Uh huh. Exaggerates if not exactly lies about it."

"You got it. But still, there's no denying the man's sadistic. And he ain't gonna be letting you in and out of there like I did."

"Wrong. You are going to tell him that I have to give the prisoner periodic injections and after his cardiac arrest earlier today, he's too weak to come to the bars for me to give them to him."

"Then he's gonna insist on drugging him…"

"Nope. Sedating him could stop his heart all over again and then we'd have a dead prisoner and no answers for Danielle. Tell him that."

"I'll tell him. You're still gonna have a hard time with him, though." Reilly sighed, his face scrunched up in a searching expression. "Oh, I know what'll get him. If he gives you a real hard time, start acting like Ms. Ashton, you know, all cold and bitchy…uh, sorry ma'am."

Keri dropped down into her chair, laughing helplessly. She waved a hand in the air as she gasped for breath. "Don't apologize, Reilly. I totally agree."

"Uh, okay. Well, anyway; then threaten to file a report with the review committee. They've called him up twice in the last six months, one more time and he's on the street. Davis is real touchy about the review committee."

"Got it. Thank you, Reilly. You've been incredibly helpful."

"Don't mention it, ma'am…I mean, really."

"I won't," Keri grinned. "Ever."

"Great. Oh, the guys in the monitor room change over in four hours. You might want to get out of here before then, the next shift's guards are buddies of Davis and they'll back him no matter what…uh, if you're done here and all, that is."

"I'll do what I can. Good night, Reilly, good luck with the babies."

Reilly grinned ear to ear. "Thank you, ma'am!"

Keri checked her watch. If she had the timing down, the code should be changing…she heard a clicking sound as the system re-set. She nodded, then stood and walked to the bars.

"Try to act exhausted for the next couple of hours. Don't get up unless you have to use the commode, and if you do, act like it's taking every last bit of energy for you to do it."

"You think it will be an act?" Lewis asked.

She shook her head. "I know damn well you've still got energy reserves…I can feel it. I don't know how or why, you sure as hell have more energy than I do. I'm going to have to nap some." Keri stared at the floor a while, her mind racing over possibilities. Finally she nodded. "You're going to start feeling feverish in about three hours. Chills, sweats, you name it. Think you can handle that?"

His only response was a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

She walked back to her chair and sat down on the edge, opening the satchel and taking out a vial and three syringes. She filled each one with 4cc's of the liquid; then carefully put the safety caps back on the needles. The vial was put back in the satchel; the syringes were stowed in an inside pocket of the baggy trench coat.

"I take it you've decided that I'm worthwhile," Lewis commented.

Keri looked up, exasperated, and found herself caught in that blue-eyed stare. She sighed. "I still don't know. But I figure since we went to all that trouble to save your life a little while ago, it would be a shame to let them kill you now."

He shook his head, a smile playing on the corners of those sensuous lips. "Of course."

"Get some sleep while you can," she told him as she checked her watch. "I'm going to go have a conversation with Agent Davis."


	6. Chapter 6

Keri pounded on the door for what seemed like five minutes before it finally opened. She found herself face to face with a middle-aged guard with a surly expression and an irritating attitude. Great, she thought. Probably have to factor in a mid-life crisis into all the crap Reilly told me about him.

"Hi," she said brightly. "I'm Keri, Danielle Ashton's cousin."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

She blinked. Make that one _hell_ of an irritating attitude, she decided. "Good. Then you should also know I've been given _Carte Blanche_ to deal with the prisoner in order to get Dani's questions answered."

"Within reason, or so the orders say," he told her. "I'm not so sure giving him medication is within reason. He's only going to be disposed of anyway."

Keri smiled sweetly. For those that knew her well, it was a dire warning. Davis was not that privileged. "The reason I have to bother to give him medication is because _someone_ indulged their petty macho little boy streak when they were supposed to be aiding an interrogation. Now he's not fit to question." Her voice grew hard. "If you had done your job right in the first place, I wouldn't have to go through all this shit to do mine. I've been here for almost twelve hours already. Do you have any idea what they pay me an hour?"

"No. Too much is my guess," he said, his voice matching his sullen expression.

She counted to ten, tightly reining in her temper. "I'm a contractor, Agent Davis. For my specialized services our government is billed three hundred dollars an hour for the first eight hours, and for each hour over eight straight hours, it goes up to four hundred and fifty. Normally I'm done within eight hours, easily. This means that your infantile behavior has cost Danielle's agency eighteen hundred dollars…_and counting_." She paused to let that sink in. "Now, because she _is_ my cousin, I will do everything in my power to limit the costs. If that means the prisoner has to be medicated…and I'm told I'll have to do it myself because of another member of the staff's idiocy…then, by god, he _will_ be medicated. And you will give me access to the prisoner to do so should that become necessary. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. If he still can't get up when it's time for his next injection, I'll call you to come open the cell for me. Meanwhile, I'm going to try to work through the pain. What you can do is call someone to bring me munchies and some Coca Cola…the classic kind, none of that flavored crap."

"I'm not your catering service," Davis snarled.

"No, you are my messenger service since I don't have access to send the message myself." She gave him her best 'Ashton glare'. It worked. "Now, for the munchies, I want fruit and vegetables…cut and diced. Also one of those bread bowls with spinach dip in it. They can pick up a catering tray from the supermarket down the road. I also want a couple of one liter bottles, hmm, four should do it, of spring water, cold."

"Is that all, ma'am?" he asked sarcastically. "Sure you don't want some dessert too?"

"Actually, yes. Thank you for reminding me! They can pick up a couple of bars of that Swiss Chocolate they sell there." Keri suppressed a grin at the fury in the man's eyes. "That will be all." She turned on her heel and walked back into the observation area, holding her haughty expression until the door clanged shut.

"That went well, don't you think?" she asked Lewis.

"Only if you were intending to make a life-long enemy of that fool," he told her.

She shrugged and dropped down in the chair, closing her eyes. "Doesn't matter. My life isn't going to be long anyway. And neither is his."

Lewis stared at her curiously.

Feeling his curiosity, Keri looked up. "I've got a slight precognitive gift. It's kind of erratic, but one thing I do see well is death. Well, I hear it, I should say."

"How does one _hear _death?"

"One doesn't. But if one has spirits that guide one, said spirits may tell one that someone is going to die." She grinned impishly at the annoyance that flashed through his aura at the total use of the third person in her explanation.

"You have spirits telling you that you are going to die?" he asked.

"No. They only tell me about other people sometimes. I have one who is a definite character…a total wise-ass. Told me, 'He's dead already, but just doesn't know it,' so I know that Davis won't live long."

Lewis shook his head. "Are you sure that's not just your mind telling you that if you let me out when he is in the vicinity that I will kill him?"

"No you won't."

"You sound so sure." He lay back down on the bunk. "If you think that I will leave this place without taking revenge for what was done to me, then you are mistaken."

"If you think I'm going to let you out of there just so you can take revenge, _you_ are mistaken."

Lewis abruptly sat back up. "You should leave now," he told her, his voice flat.

She stared at him. "I can't do that."

"Why? I'm nothing to you."

Keri got up and walked over to the bars. "You are a person. And a person who has been horribly mistreated."

"Do you think that I do not mistreat my prisoners, if I bother to take any?"

She flinched, swallowed, then looked into his eyes. Keri shook her head. "No, you do not physically abuse prisoners. _You_ aren't the type." She paused, tilting her head as she considered. "Psychological abuse is another thing altogether. And yes, I'm sure that you kill prisoners…I'm sure that you've killed quite a few." Keri sighed, leaning her forehead on the bars. "It really is a war to you, isn't it?"

"Yes. Survival of the fittest," he said.

"I am _so_ sorry," she told him sincerely. Keri walked back to her chair and sat down, pondering. "Lewis, why does it have to be that way?"

"You're asking me? It was _your_ people that started it, over twenty years ago."

"Are you sure about that?"

His exasperation flared in his aura. "Of course I'm sure. I was there."

"How did we start it?"

"You…your people…the sapiens, that is…" he trailed off, perplexed.

"The sapiens, what?" she prompted.

"I can't remember."

"What?"

He looked up sharply. "I cannot remember."

His gaze turned inward and his focus seemed to shift as she watched. "No!" she hissed. "Don't try to remember!"

Lewis frowned as he looked up at her again. "You wanted an answer."

"Yes, but the last time you tried to get past your memory block, you died. Considering who's on duty, this time it would be permanent."

"That would resolve your dilemma then, would it not?"

"No, it would not!" Keri propped her elbow on the arm of the chair and cradled her head in one hand. "Are you intentionally trying to make this more difficult for me?" she finally asked.

He shrugged.

"Don't you want to live?"

"Yes."

"Could you at least _pretend_ to cooperate?"

He gave her an ironic look. "You would know it was pretense."

She nodded. "Yes, I would." Keri laughed bitterly. "Do you know how many people think it's _cool_ that I can always tell when someone is lying to me?" She swallowed. "They can't understand what I would give to just once be able to believe a comforting lie. There are no lies for me, only varying degrees of truth…and more often then not, the truth sucks."

"I understand," he said quietly.

"Do you?" she asked. Keri nodded at the haunted look in those intense blue eyes. "Yeah, I guess you do at that." Sighing, she settled back into the chair. "I'm going to try and sleep. You probably should too."

... ...

Lewis swore softly to himself. He had not meant to bait the damned woman…but there was something so irritating about her. He shook his head, furious that he had nearly destroyed his best chance of escape. But if she thought he was going to leave this place while Davis lived…he would just have to send her ahead. She was obviously intending to heavily sedate Davis and the monitor room guards, so the man's death would not likely register on her empathic senses. She _was_ only sapiens, after all.

He stood and staggered over to the toilet facility, remembering to milk the stiffness he felt into a performance of excruciating pain and exhaustion. Finishing, he washed his hands and returned to the hard bunk. Really getting into the role, he even threw in a few pained groans. Lewis looked over at Keri to see if she had noticed his cooperation with her plan. Her mouth was twisting, and it seemed to be all she could do to keep from shaking with laughter. He turned to face the wall so that his own expression would not give the game away. Real tiredness crept up on him and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

It felt like only minutes, but his time sense told him he had slept nearly two hours when the main door opened and two technicians walked in carrying grocery bags. His eyebrow rose. There was no pretense of serving a meal this time. The technicians waited silently until Keri had checked the contents of the bags and nodded her approval, then they walked out past Davis' watchful eye. The guard closed the door without a word to the woman whose will had cowed him.

Lewis watched as she tucked the chocolate into the satchel that Dr. Bowman had given her. She paused, pulled it out again along with a few other items, and then went digging into the bottom. Her eyes widened suddenly, and her Cupid's bow lips pursed in a silent whistle. Keri's face was solemn as she pulled a compact object out of the bag. His eyes widened in turn as he identified it as a small handgun. He glanced briefly at the camera, alarm suffusing his aura. She looked up, and grinned.

"Don't worry," she said softly. "They never monitor the observation area. Wouldn't do to get certain VIP visitors on film."

He nodded his understanding, staring as she competently field stripped and reassembled the weapon, and then slid home its clip.

Keri looked up, evidently feeling his surprise. "We Ashton girls are potential kidnap targets," she explained. "I've been taught anti-terrorist driving techniques too. If I wanted to avoid having a bodyguard trailing around after me, I was told I'd have to go to bodyguard school." She shrugged. "So I did." The weapon disappeared under her trench coat, along with a spare clip she pulled from the satchel.

Lewis settled back on the bunk, laughing silently. No, Keri Ashton was definitely _not_ a frivolous female despite her name.

Keri spoke up again. "Remember, you need to look like you are developing a fever soon." She tapped her watch.

He sighed. "If you would just give that to me I could use the battery to bypass the alarm and spare us all the theatrics," he told her.

"No, it wouldn't," she said.

"I assure you, I know what I'm talking about. It is a simple matter of…"

"Yes, I'm sure," she interrupted. "One problem. There is no battery."

He frowned. "You've been here more than half a day and you haven't wound it, not even reflexively. I assumed it was a quartz watch."

Keri smiled. "It's kinetic, it winds itself by the movements of my wrist. I never remember to wind standard watches, and batteries don't like me. This is the only kind that works."

"Batteries don't _like_ you?" Lewis asked incredulously.

She shrugged, "Well, they drain or something. The power delivery fluctuates…I don't know how to explain it. Same thing happens with computers or battery operated clocks. No matter how fresh the batteries are, they always lose time on me. It's weird, but I've gotten used to it."

"Indeed." He let his eyes drift closed as she began shifting items between the grocery bags and her over-sized purse.

She managed to get in all four bottles of water and the two bottles of Coke without any trouble. Her brow was furrowed as she stared at the deli-tray of fruit and vegetable slices. "Hmm, this may not have been a wise choice," she muttered. "Ah, I've got it." Keri retrieved one of the plastic bags that had held the beverage bottles and held it open as she bent the cardboard tray and let the fruit and vegetables slide into the empty bag. After being tied securely, it too fit into the purse. She took the bread basket tray and more carefully placed its contents in the other plastic bag.

Lewis grinned as she failed to fit the final bag in the huge purse and pouted. She stared at it, obviously considering her options; then pulled the soda out, replacing it with the bread bag.

Keri looked up at him. "I'm going to need some of the caffeine soon anyway," she told him.

He nodded gravely, trying without success to suppress his amusement. "I hope one of those is for me?" he asked.

"You betcha." She sat the bottles on the table beside her purse and carefully sat back in the chair, pulling at the coat. "Getting crowded in there," she complained as she adjusted the pockets that held the handgun and the syringes. "Damn." Keri sighed as he chuckled aloud. "I am just _so_ glad I'm keeping you amused," she grumped, her lips curving into a pout even more pronounced than the first.

"Yes, thank you," he agreed, his eyes fastened on her full lips. Lewis shook himself as he realized he was staring yet again. "It goes well with the frivolous name, I think." He turned over to face the wall to hide his grin as she glared at him.

"Leave the name alone," she told him seriously. "And don't forget to start visibly developing that fever."

He chose not to respond, and immersed himself in self-examination of his unusual reactions to her as he heard the hiss of the soda bottle opening and the soft gurgle of the liquid as she drank it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lewis turned over suddenly, making sure to catch Keri's attention. She nodded…it was time. He focused and exerted control over his internal functions, forcing his temperature to rise sharply. It didn't take long for him to break out into a sweat and he could feel Keri's approval of his efforts.

She reached for the satchel and fussed with the contents. "I'm making sure the chocolate bars are hidden in the bottom," she told him. "Wouldn't do for 'Mr. Suspicious' out there to see them in the medical kit."

He continued the restless movements, and concentrated on allowing the rise in body temperature to have a visible effect, brightening his eyes and bringing a flush to his fair skin.

Finally Keri decided to act. "Uh oh," she said loudly and climbed out of the depths of the oversized chair and dashed to the door. "Davis, open up!" she yelled, pounding on it. "I gotta get in there, now!"

Several minutes later the door slowly opened. Lewis could feel the man's defiant attitude; Davis had evidently kept her waiting purposely. Keri could feel it too, anger flashed through her aura, then faded into a grim sort of satisfaction.

"I've got to get more antibiotics into him. The pain is subsiding, but I can't get through the fever to read a damn thing," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shorts on. Hey, guys…you wanna get in here, need some back up when I open this thing," Davis yelled to the monitor room guards. He waited at the door until they joined him, automatic weapons at the ready. He locked the main door, and then moved to the cell. "You sure you want to go in there?" he asked. "It ain't safe, you know."

"Of course I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Davis shrugged. "It's your funeral."

Lewis turned his face to the wall and allowed himself a sardonic grin. There would be a funeral, he decided...but the corpse was going to be Davis.

The door finally opened and Keri half ran across the cell, dropping the satchel on the bunk beside him. "Stay put and keep making noise," she whispered as she pulled out the antibiotic and drew the proper dosage into a syringe. "After I'm out the door and it's closed behind me, I want you to turn over and say 'No', firmly and clearly, and give the monitor room guards your best glare. Then follow my lead." She finished administering the injection and repacked the satchel. "I hope that does it," she said in a normal tone of voice.

Lewis continued his pretense of illness, watching out of the corner of his eye as she walked slowly out of the cell. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of letting the door close behind her, but she obviously had something in mind. She could have shared it with me, he thought sourly.

Keri was out the door, and it clanged shut behind her. He could see Davis move into the lead, heading for the outer door and the two monitor-room guards walking in a line behind him. She crouched to quietly set the satchel on the floor, then stood up and reached up to the neck of the rearmost guard. Lewis took this as his cue and said, "No."

As the guard hesitated, the needle slid home. "What the…" he took a half step back, and then slid to the ground.

Keri dropped the first syringe on the ground and had the other ready as the second guard turned around and bent over his comrade. Davis was still turning as she injected the sedative into the neck of the other guard. The man's face was rife with her betrayal as he tumbled to the ground. "Holy shit, I didn't know he could do that!" Keri exclaimed excitedly as Davis finished his turn to find the other two guards at his feet and the woman hovering over them.

"Do what? What did he do? Goddamn it, what did you do, you son of a bitch," he yelled, fumbling with his side arm as he glared at Lewis.

Keri grabbed his gun arm. "Relax, they're okay and I'm blocking him now so he can't do it again."

"Do what again? What the hell happened?" Davis demanded.

"He used some variation of the empathic abilities that I have to affect their nervous systems. They're okay, just unconscious." Davis continued to look back and forth between Lewis and the downed guards, and tried to tug his hand out of her grasp. "Will you relax? Check them for yourself, I'm blocking him now, he can't do it to us."

Lewis chuckled. Davis was so frightened that the whites were showing all around his irises. The sound seemed to enrage the man, and he yanked his arm free of Keri's restraining hand.

"That does it," he muttered darkly. "The only good dominant is a dead one!"

"Whoa!" Keri yelled, practically jumping onto his arms as he stretched them out in a shooting posture. "Think of what we could learn! Dani would have a fit if you killed him now, and Dr. Lam would surely file a very angry report with the review committee."

The key phrase had the desired effect and Davis subsided, however reluctantly. He shoved the sidearm into its holster and bent over the downed guards to check their pulses. Keri helpfully moved out of his way and then pulled the third syringe from her coat and shoved it into his neck…possibly with more force than absolutely necessary, Lewis noted with amusement.

Davis looked up at her in horror as realization set in. "Fuck you, bitch…" he began.

Keri snorted. "In your dreams, Bozo." She looked up sharply as Lewis laughed out loud. "You know, indulging your amusement damn near got you killed," she said conversationally as she moved to the keypad and began keying in the code she had memorized when Davis had opened the door fifteen minutes ago.

He stood and strode casually over to the door, smiling sardonically as it opened. "I had every confidence in your ability to handle him."

"Gee, thanks." She looked critically at his clothing; then glanced back and forth between him and the three downed men. "Okay, you would stick out like a sore thumb in that outfit, so we're going to do a little creative borrowing here. First, let's get Davis into the cell. You're going to take his shirt and put him in all of your clothes. The pants will be way too long on him, but that won't matter, he won't be walking in them."

His left brow rose questioningly.

Keri sighed. "He's about your size in the chest and shoulders, and he has the most silver in his hair. If he's wearing your clothes and facing the wall and we stick the other two in the observation area, it will give us an extra hour before they realize exactly what's happened. The guards will be missing, but it's possible they could be escorting me to my car. If anyone looks on the monitor they will see what appears to be you in the bunk. They won't be able to open the doors until the next time the code changes and is delivered to the monitor station. That's in a little over an hour from now."

"Very good," he told her, allowing his grudging respect to color his voice.

"Thank you," she said, only half sarcastically. "Okay, now this guy's pants look like they'll fit you and the other one's hat should do it. Other than the name patches and sizes, their uniforms look identical to me, or am I missing something?" she asked.

He examined the three bodies. "They have two different belt styles, but that isn't a problem, Davis' belt will fit me."

She bent over to look more closely at the belts. "Damn, I didn't even notice that. What an odd way to designate what position they're supposed to be in." She shrugged. "Okay, take Davis' belt and shirt then. We don't need to re-dress those guys, they won't be visible on the monitor and by the time they get the door open it won't matter."

Lewis nodded and began to undress Davis. He didn't want to move him around while dressed and chance damaging the clothing. After stripping him to his underwear, he bent to heft him to his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Keri hissed. "You're going to tear out all of your damned stitches, you idiot!"

He let the man drop and turned on her, his face cold and expressionless. She felt his anger and raised her hands in a placating gesture.

"You've got to admit, that would be kind of dumb," she said, smiling at him impishly. "Especially when we could drag him across the floor like a piece of meat…after all, he doesn't deserve any better."

She did have a point. However…

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot. I was just worried about you hurting yourself."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Deciding she was sincere, he nodded, accepting the apology. He was rewarded by a warm smile and just managed to catch himself before returning it. He sighed and reached down to grab one of Davis' arms as she grabbed the other. The woman was a menace to his peace of mind.

... ...

Keri grunted as she helped Lewis lift the re-dressed Davis up onto the bunk. He was taking her at her word and letting her do most of the work. She shook her head as he gave her what she had taken to thinking of as his 'trademark sardonic look'. He was, to borrow part of Reilly's terminology, quite a piece of work. But somehow a likeable one. Keri chuckled to herself and enjoyed his startled reaction. Yes, getting something past him was every bit as much fun as baiting Danielle.

It had been interesting getting the uniform shirt over the gel cast, but they had managed. Lewis had chosen to remove the finger splints rather than worry about them being spotted by a chance passer-by. He had pointed out, and quite correctly, that any guard with broken fingers would be out on sick leave, likely collecting disability pay and workers' comp. He'd assured her that he was perfectly capable of resetting them later.

He followed her to the main door, leaving the cell door open. "We've got to close that or it will show on the monitors," she reminded him.

"You go on ahead, I'll get it."

"Okay," she said, grabbing her purse and the medical satchel. She stopped short as his feeling of grim satisfaction washed over her; just as she reached the door. "Lewis, let it go. He's going to lose his job at the very least…assuming Dani doesn't vent her anger on him in some less civilized way."

"No. He will die. Didn't your spirit guides tell you so?"

"That didn't mean he'd die today." She sighed at his implacable expression and walked back into the room, set the bags down, crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"I suggest you go on ahead," he told her. "You don't want to see this."

"If you are going to do it, I'm going to see it."

Lewis shrugged, walked into the cell and over to the bunk. He looked back at her. "I _will_ do this. Leave now."

"No, I can't."

"Suit yourself." He bent down, took the man's head between his hands and twisted it sharply. The neck broke with an audible pop, and he rearranged the head on the bunk in as natural a position as possible. Turning, he stopped short as he took in her wide-eyed, lost expression. "Are you that naïve, did you truly think that your watchful disapproval would prevent me from doing this?"

She shook her head wordlessly, one tear slipping down her cheek.

He left the cell, slamming the door behind him. "This is real life, Keri. Not some musical where the protagonist has a soft side," he told her derisively.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you stay to watch?" Lewis demanded.

Keri sighed heavily. "That man died because of decisions I made. What kind of person would I be if I had just left and pretended it didn't happen? I can live with my choices, but I could not look myself in the mirror if I ducked responsibility for them." She shook her head miserably. "I guess I just don't understand that kind of revenge."

Lewis nodded, understanding dawning in his eyes. He walked up to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't revenge," he admitted. "It was resolution. I now _know_ that this particular enemy can never hurt me or anyone else again."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she looked up at him. "Now _that_ I can understand."

Keri smiled sadly, then pulled away to scoop up the two bags. Lewis wordlessly held out a hand for them. "Davis wouldn't be caught dead carrying something for me," she said, then giggled nervously. "I can't believe I said that."

Lewis chuckled. "It's always good to maintain a sense of humor," he told her. "After you?" he offered, gesturing to the main door.

"Thank you." She slung the one bag over her left shoulder, clasping the handles of the other in that hand. Her right hand slid into a pocket of the very wrinkled trench coat. "Good thing this is black or I'd be feeling like Colombo about now," she joked as her fingers slid over the comforting weight of the SW99 pistol. "Okay, this corridor has no cameras since it leads to the VIP entry. Unfortunately that's locked at this hour so we'll have to go through the main corridor. That one does have cameras, and they are monitored pretty carefully by the primary security station."

"When did you check on all of this?" he asked.

"The other day, when Dani first called me in." She laughed at his confusion. "It's part of the bodyguard training. I always make sure I know exactly what security measures are taken in any building I'm going to be spending a good deal of time in, and even if I'm only going to be there for a short while I check out all the possible exits."

"Ah. A wise precaution."

"I thought so. What's wrong?" she asked as he blocked her from moving forward.

"Someone is coming this way." He stood perfectly still for a moment, his face frozen in concentration. "It's Dr. Lam," he informed her, his eyes glittering with fury.

"Okay, let me handle this."

"No."

"Are we going to go through that again? Besides, she's in the corridor that's monitored, remember? We'll have building security all over us if _you_ handle it."

His nostrils flared and he was nearly trembling with anger. "Her life is…"

"Chill." Keri smiled at his astounded reaction to her terse order. "Wait here. Getting her is not worth dying over, right?"

Lewis' breath hissed out. "Right."

"Okay. I'll be back." She set the bags down on the floor and disappeared around the corner.

Keri walked quickly around the corner, timing herself so that she'd walk right into the approaching doctor. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Dr. Lam told her.

Smiling, Keri stepped back from the petite Asian woman. It was hard to believe that this woman who looked like a delicate doll could have ordered the unspeakable experimentation. She reached in with her gifts to surface read the doctor, and struggled to suppress a gag. This was number seven. The dark, hungry maw that she had seen only six times before all but consumed the woman's aura. Keri forced a bright tone into her voice, focusing on the doctor's badge.

"Oh, you must be Dr. Lam! I have _really_ been looking forward to meeting you."

"Is that so?" the doctor said warily. "Why?"

"I've heard so much about your innovative experimental techniques," Keri told her. "Danielle…my cousin you know, rarely compliments anyone, but I could tell she was very impressed."

"Really?"

"Yes. Evidently you are the only member of the staff who got any conclusive results. Amazing, with how little we have been able to find out about these people."

"Well, I did have to take extreme measures with Subject 847," Dr. Lam admitted. "But I think it was worth it. After all, it's not like they're human or have feelings."

"Not human? And how do you know they don't have feelings?"

"Of course they're not human. Though my belief is that this so-called new species of man is nothing but a scientific curiosity, you know, like King Kong. And they pride themselves on not having feelings."

"But aren't they higher on the evolutionary ladder than us? I heard something about them having a 1.6 % differential from base primate DNA to our 1.1 differential."

"That does not make them superior. If it did, _we_ would be the ones in cages."

Keri began to seethe. "You know, the information that Dr. Bowman picked up during his last shift was really interesting too. Did you get to read about it?"

"No, I didn't see any reports. What happened?"

"Hmm, well, it _was _late in the shift. He's probably planning to write it up over the weekend and then submit it. Do you want to see for yourself? Maybe you could beat him in with your own report."

"Yes, I'd very much like that," she said, her tone cold and calculating.

"Great, I'll take you back. Come on," Keri said, taking her by the arm and leading her around the corner into the unmonitored corridor.

... ...

Lewis' eyes narrowed as he realized that Keri would be bringing the doctor to him. What was the woman playing at? They came around the corner rapidly, Dr. Lam pulling up short as she almost walked into him.

"Davis, what are you doing away from your…" she broke off as she looked up and realized she was _not_ talking to Davis. She gasped, and started to back away, only to bump into Keri.

"You know, I'll bet you two have never been formally introduced," Keri said with a decidedly nasty edge to her voice. Lewis, may I present Lam Sze Mun? Dr. Lam, may I present Lewis? Oh, I believe you know him as Subject 847."

Dr. Lam began to shake, her mouth opening and closing, making her look a bit like a feeding fish. "How…Why…Have you any idea what you've _done_?" she demanded of Keri.

"Yes, actually, I know exactly what I've done."

"Ms. Ashton will have your head for this...cousin or not, you _will_ die!"

"I know."

Lewis frowned. He had thought Keri's comments about the likelihood of Danielle killing her for releasing him an exaggeration at best. It seemed it was not. He did not understand why she would take such a risk. The doctor's eyes were darting back and forth as she sought for a way to escape. He was not prepared when she actually moved, her fists slamming into his already cracked ribs in two short powerful bursts. His breath hissed out as he fought to control his reaction to the pain and contain the woman…he needn't have bothered with the latter.

Keri's jaw dropped in horror as she saw him stagger from the blows. Her eyes blazing, she grabbed the doctor's arm in both hands, planted her feet, and swung her around with all her strength so that the smaller woman crashed into the wall face first. Dr. Lam slid down the wall like a cartoon character, landing on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Keri asked as her right arm slid around his waist and grabbed his belt firmly to give him support. "I should have seen that coming. Dani had said something about that bitch being a black belt, and I forgot. I am so sorry."

He rested his left arm over her shoulder, and shook his head. Having this woman tucked into his left side was becoming a habit. "It was not your fault. I am supposed to be an expert in assessing such things. I discounted the possibility of her having offensive skills because of my rage. That was foolish of me."

"But still…"

"Enough. You handled the situation admirably. I am grateful."

"Yeah, but she's waking up."

"Good. I want her to know she is going to die." He frowned as the woman supporting him shuddered. "Still squeamish after that display?" he asked. Perhaps you should go on…" he broke off as she gave him an admonishing look. His lips twitched. "No. You would not be able to live with yourself, hmm?"

Keri nodded and sighed. "I've never really hurt anyone before." She looked down at Dr. Lam as she began to stir. "Just try not to drag it out too long, okay? I don't think my stomach could take that."

Lewis chuckled and touched her cheek. "I will make it quick and relatively merciful."

"Thank you," she said dryly.

The downed woman lifted her head, the raven hair sliding over her face as she moaned. Lewis reached down with his right hand and twined his fingers in that hair and pulled her to her feet. The pain in the broken digits distracted him from the fire in his ribs. He twisted her head back so that she was looking up at him. Blood seeped from one nostril and her eyes were not quite focusing. Keri had evidently managed to give the doctor a broken nose and a concussion. As her position became clear to her, the injured woman began to shake in his grasp.

"Eww," Keri said, wrinkling her nose. "What _is_ that smell?"

Lewis' shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Terror tends to make sapiens loose bowel and bladder control. I believe the good doctor has now discovered the meaning of the word."

Keri took a step or two backwards. "Gross."

The doctor began to struggle, but with his left hand holding her arms motionless and his hand in her hair keeping her at an angle that made it impossible for her to move her legs, she was helpless. Lewis leaned down so that his face almost touched hers. "For _her _sake," he said, nodding at Keri. "You die quickly. Be thankful." He let go of her arms and the heel of his left hand flew up to strike under her chin with shattering force. The neck snapped, and the body swung crazily while the head still gripped in his right hand remained still. He let her drop to the floor and looked around for a convenient spot to hide the body.

"We're going to have to put her back in the observation room," Keri told him in a small voice. "That will give us the most time."

Lewis nodded and began to reach down to pick up the dead woman. He winced and straightened. At least one of his ribs was now severely fractured.

Keri swallowed. "I'll do it, she can't weigh more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. You just lean against the wall and keep an eye on the stuff." She bent down and pulled the dead doctor over her shoulder in a fireman's carry, her face twisting in revulsion. Keri staggered down the hall, keyed in the code, and then dumped the body just inside the observation room door.

Lewis watched as she closed the door and returned to where he waited. Soft half-sobs registered on his sensitive hearing, but they were stifled before she reached him. She stopped in front of him, her eyes troubled. He took her chin in his good hand, stroking her jaw with his thumb. "This one's death bothered you a great deal more. Why?"

"I couldn't have stopped you from killing Davis. But I could have told Dr. Lam that the reports were in the lab or something and she would have gone looking for them." She sniffed; her eyes filling with unshed tears. "But I didn't do that. Instead, knowing what would happen, I literally put her in your hands." The large gray eyes closed, and she quickly dashed a hand across them to wipe away the moisture. "And the worst thing is…I _wanted_ it to happen. She was evil, but it was still wrong for me to want her dead."

Her lower lip began to tremble, and she leaned lightly against his chest, cheek resting on his collarbone. Sapiens females were rarely practical about death, though this one was stronger than most. He sighed and stroked her hair comfortingly with his left hand. "Keri," he began, then frowned and shook his head, annoyed. She picked up on his annoyance and pulled away from him.

"What did I do now?" she demanded.

"Nothing." Lewis shook his head again. "It's the name. There's just something…"

"Keridwen Elizabeth Ashton is a _perfectly_ good name. I don't know what your problem is," she seethed.

Lewis began to smile.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it," she continued. "Keridwen was the Welsh goddess of poetry…"

"And dark prophesy," he interrupted. "Unlike the diminutive you insist on using, it is _quite_ appropriate. I shall call you Keridwen."

Keridwen stared at him. "You…I…Ohhhh!" she sputtered, then turned on her heel and started to stalk away.

Lewis grabbed her arm, pulling back slightly from the strength of the glare she directed first at his hand, then directly into his eyes. "You're angry with me."

"No shit, Sherlock," she told him. "Not that it matters." She exhaled noisily. "Do you even care?"

Surprisingly, he decided, he did. "Yes."

"What?" Her anger faded and her look turned into one of consternation. She sighed, and a small smile began to emerge. "Humph. At least I guessed right," Keridwen said, leaning against his chest once again.

His eyebrow rose. "About what?" he finally asked. She pulled slightly away and looked up at him, a definitely mischievous look in her eyes.

"You _are_ worthwhile."


	8. Chapter 8

Keridwen smiled at the expression on his face. She obviously could see that he did not understand what he had done or why it was important. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Caring about someone else's opinion means that you are accepting that you may not be right all the time, and that what other people think matters, at least to some degree." She sighed at his confusion. "Never mind. It would take way too long to discuss now, and we've got to get out of here."

He nodded, reluctantly, and followed as she scooped up the two bags and started into the main corridor. Pausing at the corner he confirmed the way was clear then continued, calling to mind Davis' distinctive swagger and doing his best to imitate it.

They made it to the main exit without encountering anyone else, and Keridwen stopped to sign out on the visitor's log.

"All done in there, Miss Ashton?" the guard asked, not even glancing at Lewis.

She rolled her eyes. "I wish. But it's going to be hours yet before I can get anywhere, so I'm going home for a hot shower, a nap, and a change of clothes…not necessarily in that order."

"Sounds good. You have a good night, now."

"Thanks, I will."

Lewis nodded vaguely in the direction of the guard and followed her out. She turned left as she entered the parking structure, and walked down an aisle marked 'VIP parking'. There was only one vehicle parked in the reserved stalls, an older model 4-door Oldsmobile Cutlass. Keridwen inserted a key into the trunk, leaned in and rummaged a bit, then straightened to look at him.

"Get in," she said.

... ...

"Won't that look a bit suspicious on the monitors?" he asked sarcastically.

"No cameras…this is another VIP area."

"Ah." He peered cautiously into the trunk. It was quite messy and had an odd smell. He finally placed the distinctive odor as a combination of rust and sweat. His eyebrow shot up as he tried to imagine what could be causing it. He failed. "What is that smell?"

Keridwen leaned past him. "Uh, chain mail and a sweat soaked gambeson would be my guess. Would you just can the fastidiousness and get in there?" Keridwen looked over her shoulder nervously. "Just because they don't have cameras in here, doesn't mean that a patrol won't come by."

He frowned at her and carefully climbed in, folding himself to fit the crowded space.

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd need to fit anything…or anyone…else in there or I'd have taken some stuff out," she apologized as she closed the trunk lid.

Lewis heard her walk around the car, unlock the door and get in. The engine started smoothly, it was a powerful one, definitely a V-8. If he wasn't mistaken it was also fuel injected. He found that quite odd considering the model and the year. As his eyes adjusted to the almost total darkness he looked around the trunk's confines. There were gadgets of some sort bolted to the walls, obviously intended to hold some sort of tools. His eyes widened as the reason for the discrepancy between the engine sounds and model year struck him. This vehicle had been a police car at one time. Lewis frowned as he tried to reconcile his rapidly dissolving picture of a pampered heiress with a woman who would purchase a government surplus automobile. Keridwen Elizabeth Ashton was surely one of a kind.

He felt the car slow to a stop, the engine shut down, heard voices, a noise at the trunk, more voices, then silence. After a moment, the car started up again and smoothly accelerated to what felt like a cruising speed of 45mph. They had traveled nearly a half-hour when the vehicle pulled over to the side of the road, stopped, and the engine was turned off. A moment later he was rather perturbed to hear the key turning in the lock. Lewis decided his injuries must have affected him more than he had thought for him to allow the trunk to be completely closed and locked. There was no other explanation for his oversight.

Keridwen's face popped into view as the trunk opened. She looked concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Sorry that took so long, but I wanted to make sure to get out of the direct route to and from the facility…running into someone going there would be a bad thing." She stepped back so that he could climb out. "Can I give you a hand?"

Lewis answered her with an intense stare. Did she think he couldn't manage to climb out on his own? She backed off.

"Good thing you trusted me enough to let me lock you in there," Keridwen told him.

His brow rose. That explanation had certainly never occurred to him.

"They were doing spot checks on the cars, and I was the 'every fifth car' to go through the gate." She sighed. "I never thought I'd be glad my locks are all screwed up on this thing."

His other brow rose.

"They're all the same lock…supposedly, but the same key doesn't work in all of them, I guess from people trying to pick them, and because the keys have been damaged." Keridwen held up a key chain in each hand. "This one works on the ignition and on the driver's door," she said, raising the one in her right hand. "The other works in the driver's door, the front passenger door and the trunk." Her grin was impish as she continued. "So, I told him my trunk was broken, and I couldn't get anything in or out of it and gave him this key. I had been using it in the ignition, and he was able to use it on the drivers door, so when it didn't work in the trunk, he believed me!"

Lewis shook his head, suppressing a snort at the guard's gullibility.

"Scared the hell out of me, though. All I could think was: What if this is one of those rare occasions when the damned key actually works in the trunk." She scuffed her toe on the ground, an odd look on her face. "I had the gun ready, but I wasn't sure I could use it."

He reached out a hand to touch her cheek reassuringly. "You would have done whatever was necessary, I think."

Keridwen sighed, and closed the trunk. "I wish I knew that for sure," she said as she walked with him to the passenger side of the car. "Let's dump that shirt and hat, they're kind of attention getting now that we're out of there."

"And you'd have me wear what?" he asked, and was disconcerted to see her blush a brilliant pink.

She opened the door; then rummaged in the rear seat, finally emerging with a plastic sack of some kind of dark cloth. "T-shirts," she said in response to his inquiring look. "I'd picked them up for my medieval group, but haven't gotten to the screen-printer's with them yet." She sighed at his confusion. "I belong to a non-profit historical re-creation group. Since I have money, I front it for a lot of projects. T-shirt sales is the most recent of them." Keridwen opened the package and pulled out a navy blue t-shirt. "Here, this should fit."

Lewis shrugged, unbuttoned the uniform shirt, and struggled out of it. The damned cast was becoming quite annoying. Not that it mattered; he would need it only a few more days. She silently moved to help him on with the t-shirt, and then carefully tugged it down over his aching ribs. He nodded, grateful that she was not making a production out of his needing assistance.

They climbed into the car and after getting settled she turned to him. "Okay, where to?"

He stared at her, then sat back and considered his options…which were quite limited thanks to his strained relations with the council. "WhitneyUniversity in Pasadena," he finally decided.

... ...

"Okay, Whitney University it is," Keri agreed as she started the car and pulled back onto the road. "Why does that sound familiar?" she mused.

"That's the location of the genetics lab that first revealed evidence of my species existence," Lewis answered.

She stared at him, quite frankly wondering if his incarceration had affected his mind. "Why would you want to go _there_?"

He sighed. "I'm somewhat out of favor with my government." He glanced at her out of the corners of those incredible blue eyes. "The council does not appreciate arrogance unless it is accompanied by success. For many years, I gave them only success." He leaned his head back on the headrest, sighing again. "Recently, I've failed. Three times." His head turned to the side to look directly at her. "They knew where I was, they knew I wouldn't reveal anything, so they left me there to die."

Keri cursed softly. "That is cold," she said, then grinned. "Of course, I hear your people pride themselves on that, so I guess it's to be expected."

"Yes."

"So why do you want to go to that lab?" she asked. "Oh, wait a minute. Were you supposed to stop them? I'm not taking you there so you can hurt those people," she told him firmly.

"No, Keridwen, I don't want to hurt them…not anymore. I was not _personally_ supposed to stop them, that was my protégé's assignment."

"Your protégé? That kind of implies that you are…"

He smiled, rather grimly. "I _was_ our head of Covert Operations."

"Holy shit."

"I thought you assured Dr. Lam that you knew exactly what you were doing?"

"I did, but what she evidently meant was _not_ something I really cared about." Keri sighed. "Ah, well. I would have done the same thing anyway. I just would have been a lot more frightened of you than I was."

"Hmm. I have felt many things from you, but never fear."

"You don't know me well enough to be able to tell when I'm afraid." She smiled as one eyebrow rose. "Trust me, I was afraid."

"Sapiens fear is characterized…"

"Don't start with me on the psycho-babble. I've told you, my family forced me to have 'therapy' with literally scores of shrinks, M.D., Ph.D., M.S.W., you name it, I had the entire alphabet thrown at me. The only thing they found out was that I do _not_ fit the normal psychological profile for females of whatever my age happened to be at the time."

"I'd have to agree." He paused, staring out into the night. "But I think that's a good thing. Sapiens women are often rather useless."

"Excuse me?" She shook her head, drumming her fingers on the wheel. "Women are the least useless beings on this planet. If you want to talk useless, I can give you _lots_ of male examples…and only a very few female ones. Unless, of course you're talking as beasts of burden. Men can be much more useful at that."

He smiled, genuinely enjoying the conversation so far as she could tell from his aura. Keri decided that was something she wanted to see more often…it was a _very_ nice smile…warmed up those incredible eyes…

"The male mind is better at planning and tactical considerations, anything that requires cold calculation. Females, particularly sapiens females, too often allow emotional or other selfish considerations to affect their judgment.

"Selfish considerations?" Keri was beginning to become annoyed. "Most women are totally unselfish when it comes to making decisions. That's why men walk all over most of us." She frowned. "Hmm, if you had said that we too often allow emotional or _un_selfish considerations to affect our judgment, I might have conceded the point."

Lewis' head tilted in thought. "Perhaps it is unselfish at that. Regardless, it does skew the judgment and makes them rather useless and ineffective at such activities."

"Hmm, and here I thought I was being _very_ useful _and_ effective," she muttered.

He laughed out loud. "I did agree that you did _not_ fit the average profile if you recall."

Keri had to smile at that. "I suppose."

A large car sped around a curve just ahead and nearly sideswiped them as it continued down the dark road. Keri blinked as her eyes recovered from the onslaught of headlights set on high beam and peered into the rear-view mirror.

"Oh shit," she said.

"What?"

The sound of brakes and tire rubber screeching from behind them drowned out her reply as she floored the accelerator.

"What is it?" Lewis repeated as he double-checked his seat belt.

"That was Danielle's limo," Keri replied tersely. As if on cue, her cell phone began to ring. "God damn it. I'd better slow down and answer; maybe she doesn't know what's going on…I hope."

Keri pulled the phone from her purse and flicked it on. "Hi," she said, then listened for several long seconds. "Sorry, Dani, you shouldn't have allowed all that crap…or you shouldn't have called me in, you know I have principles. Yeah, well, you too." She dropped the phone on the seat between them, and rolled down her window. Switching hands again, she tossed the phone out and over the back of the car. "Yes!" she hissed as it bounced on the limo's windshield, startling the driver and making him swerve. "You wanna pull my pager and anything else that looks like it could be electronic out of there?" she asked Lewis, hefting the bag into his lap.

"Think they could track you with them?" he asked.

"I'm sure of it. I never had any reason to care before…in fact, just the opposite. If I did get kidnapped or something, they could find me. But now…" her voice trailed off.

Lewis nodded, digging through the bag, first setting the food and water on the floor. He came up with the pager, a Palm IV, a micro cassette recorder, and a rather complicated remote control device. "This looks like it, though we should probably toss the pens and such, they're good targets for such things."

"Go for it," she told him, grabbing the items he'd already pulled out and tossing them after the cell phone. Several more things hit the limo, but the driver held steady, expecting the onslaught. "Oh, man, I'll bet she is just steaming inside. I can just picture her mouth all scrunched and prissy…"

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You are enjoying this," he accused.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She chuckled, took the pens and other assorted items he had pulled from the purse and tossed them out the window as well. "This is kind of the ultimate 'Dani-baiting' game." She grinned at his surprised look. "She always had to win, so she would, or so she thought." Keri chuckled again. "Told you, I always took my revenge right away, but sometimes I was very subtle. This isn't subtle, but then, this isn't revenge, either."

Lewis shook his head, pulling out Davis' sidearm and checking the ammunition.

"Oh, don't bother with that," Keri told him. "You won't get anything."

"I'm an excellent marksman," he assured her dryly.

"I'm sure you are," she agreed. "But that thing," she said, gesturing over her shoulder with a thumb, "is a tank, literally. Armored, bulletproof glass, the works. You could only do damage with that low a caliber weapon if you got very, very lucky."

"Ah, then what do you suggest?"

"Hold on, gonna try a drastic maneuver here."

Keri let the limo begin to gain ground on them then suddenly slammed on the brakes. The larger car smashed into them, propelling them forward a good dozen yards. "Oh, shit, that hurt," Keri muttered, then hit the accelerator to move another dozen yards to the left, shifted back into reverse, then floored it, backing into the side of the other vehicle and shoving it into the tree line. "Yee Ha!" she yelled as the limo was forced between two trees and the driver tugged unsuccessfully at his door. "Uh oh," she continued as the rear door opened and Danielle climbed out and took aim at them.

Lewis had lowered the window on his side, scrambled up and out so that he was sitting on the ledge of it and shot at Danielle, even though the trees obscured his line of fire. The bullet ricocheted off of her door, forcing her back inside.

"Get back in here!" Keri yelled as she floored the accelerator yet again. The car all but leapt forward as he slid back down into his seat. He grabbed the side and held on until the vehicle was moving smoothly enough to fasten the safety belt.

"You learned that in anti-terrorist driving school, I take it," he said.

"Well, there and on the LA freeway," she cracked. "Boy, did she look pissed. I guess I won't be getting tickets to Rio for Christmas this year."

They both jumped at the pinging sound as a bullet hit the back window and ricocheted off. "I thought _she_ was riding in the tank," Lewis remarked.

"Well, my front and rear windows are bullet-proof," Keri admitted. "And the gas tank and engine have been reinforced, but I haven't gotten around to getting the side windows, the roof, or the doors done yet."

"So head on and from the rear we're fine…"

"But anything comes at us from the side or top and we're toast," she agreed. "Best to just get our butts out of here before the backup arrives," Keri said, pointing upward.

"Agreed."


	9. Chapter 9

They turned onto a well-traveled highway. Lewis stared at Keridwen as she pulled into a bank parking lot a few miles later and pulled a rather large handful of credit cards from her wallet. "They will track those," he told her.

"I know that. Hell, anyone who has ever watched television knows that. I'm going to pull as much cash as I can out of every account I own…then destroy and dump the cards." She continued with a smug grin, "And I have a _lot _of accounts."

She practically bounced out of the car and over to the machine. He shook his head. The woman was treating this as some sort of adventure even though she had already told him her life was at risk. He wondered idly if the Ashton family had a history of mental illness. Keridwen got back in the car a good fifteen minutes later with a large wad of cash.

"Probably killed that machine's reserves," she chuckled. "You want to count that for me?" she asked as she pulled scissors from the glove compartment and started cutting up the cards.

He carefully counted and straightened out the twenties that she had been stuffing into her pockets at the machine. The final count almost startled him into a whistle. She had withdrawn two hundred and ten bills…at twenty dollars each that was four thousand, two hundred dollars. "Keridwen," he asked. "There are dollar limits on ATM machines for each account. How many accounts do you have?"

"Umm, twelve with me." She hopped back out of the car, dumped the small pieces in the machine's waste bin, and jumped back in. "Will that hold us for a while?" she asked as she backed out of the lot.

His image of the pampered heiress snapped back into place. He shook his head as she pulled off the main highway onto a small dark road and began to tuck the bills into her purse.

"Maybe we'd better split it up, in case something happens," she suggested.

Lewis frowned. He didn't want her money.

"I mean, if I lose it or something, at least we'd still have what you're carrying."

He nodded reluctantly, and split the pile, stuffing half of it into a zippered section at the back of her purse, and splitting the second half again. He folded fifty of the bills and stuffed them into his left rear pocket, then frowned at the rest. He wasn't going to be able to reach the right pocket with the cast. Lewis shrugged, and then stuffed them into the left front pocket. It wasn't particularly secure there, but he was not about to ask for her help…he wasn't sure he wanted her hands on that part of his anatomy.

A half-hour later Keridwen swore and slammed on the brakes as they rounded a curve. A roadblock was visible several miles ahead. "Damn it, there is no way they could have covered all the routes this fast…this used to be a private road and it isn't even on most of the road maps yet!"

"They're still tracking us."

"Well of course they're tracking us. The question is, did she bug my car, or did they put something in you?"

"I don't think they had the opportunity to implant a transmitter," he told her. "I was never fully out that I recall. Hmm, there is one way to find out for certain."

She gave him a skeptical look. "And how is that?"

"Hide the car, take off on foot to a point where we can watch both the roadblock and the car and see if they come directly after us or head for it when they get tired of waiting."

"Oh, right. That would do it," she said, the barest blush coloring her cheek.

One eyebrow rose as he wondered just what the woman had been thinking. His other eyebrow joined it as he realized she was blocking him from reading the emotions related to the blush. She had a better mastery of her gifts than he had suspected. Lewis stared at her thoughtfully as she pulled off the road into the trees.

"Okay, this should be far enough to be out of sight. "Which way should we go?" she asked as she climbed out of the car and opened the trunk.

"We need to take a diametrically opposed route from their position…that way," he pointed as she turned and gave him an irritated look.

Keridwen silently pulled several tools, road flares, and what appeared to be an army kit bag from the trunk. She dumped the contents of the kit bag on the ground and put the other tools inside it along with the medical kit.

He stared at the things that had fallen out of the duffel bag. A pile of interlocked chain, a faded, stained padded shirt that had likely once been red but was now rather pink…and was so stiff with sweat and dirt that it practically stood on the ground. These were evidently the source of the awful smell. As he turned his foot kicked what appeared to be a knight's helm. A bassinet if he recalled his history correctly. History…these items must be associated with her medieval group.

She reached down and started tossing the discarded items back into the trunk, straining a bit as she picked up the pile of chain. "One of our stick jocks left his armor bag behind at a fighter practice." She wrinkled her nose. "He's between girlfriends, so his gambeson hasn't been washed in recent memory."

Lewis' mouth twitched at the sight of Keridwen slipping on a pair of gauntlets that were much too large for her hands before she handled the grubby garment. The gauntlets followed the other items back into the trunk.

"Hmm, this might come in handy," she commented, picking up a long stick covered with duct tape that had some type of metal guard at one end.

"For what?" he asked skeptically.

She shrugged. "In case they want to try to take me alive."

His eyebrow rose again as she took an odd stance, her feet slightly spread and firmly planted, body slightly twisted, and the stick held up and over her shoulder at a strange angle. He watched as she whipped the stick around at an almost blinding speed, twisted it and whipped it back into position in one smooth movement.

"They call that move 'the rap'. I'm pretty good at it. The boys have been trying to get me to take up fighting for years…they'll invite me to beat on them while they're in armor. _That's_ kind of fun, but I don't want to wear that stuff," she said as she gestured at the trunk. "It's too hot, too heavy, and no matter how clean you keep it, it always smells like dirty gym socks…or worse."

Lewis shook his head. Keridwen was full of surprises. She tossed the stick into the duffel bag along with a large roll of duct tape and hefted it over one shoulder, wrinkling her nose again at the smell.

"This just won't do," she muttered, and dropped it back on the ground. She opened the car's back door and dug around on the floor, emerging with a can of Lysol disinfectant. After spraying the bag liberally, she tossed the can into it, closed the car door, and put her purse on her shoulder. The duffel bag she lifted gingerly with one hand.

"I'll just wait until the spray dries before I take a better hold of that. Ready?"

He wordlessly gestured to a small path between the trees.

Keridwen started on the path ahead of him, gingerly picking her way up the slope. She carried the bulky bag and her over-sized purse without complaint though he could hear her breath begin to grow labored after about a quarter mile. The duffel bag had finally dried, the smell almost negated by the industrial strength version of the disinfectant she had sprayed it with, and she had slung it across her back. She had refused to allow him to take a turn at carrying the thing, pointing out that he did not need either his rib or back injuries aggravated.

Lewis looked back towards the road, judging the distances and angle, then caught up to Keridwen, touching her on the shoulder. She stopped and dropped the bags to the ground. "Let's find a place to rest that's hidden from view," he told her. "We're far enough away from both them and the vehicle that we'll be able to tell what they are tracking once they begin to move."

"Good. I was getting _really_ tired of climbing."

"You did well."

She shrugged, but looked pleased.

"There's a good spot," he decided. She followed him to a grassy area hidden under several trees. The interlocking boughs would provide good cover from the air, and the tall grass and bushes would adequately screen them from the agents searching below.

Keridwen dropped the duffel bag again and sat down on a large root that protruded from the ground. "Wow, these are some old trees," she commented.

He glanced at her briefly then resumed his watch on the men at the roadblock.

Lewis had been fighting drowsiness while watching the roadblock and the surrounding area for fifteen minutes when he heard Keridwen rummaging through one of her bags. She got up and padded across the carpet of soft grass and pine needles towards him.

"You look like you could use this," she said, holding the other bottle of Coke over his right shoulder.

"Yes." He opened the bottle and took a drink. "Thank you."

"No problem. Any movement down there yet?"

He frowned, turning to look at her. "Can't you see that for yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's dark and it's far. If it were light out I'd probably be able to make it out just fine, but I guess your night vision is a lot better than ours."

Lewis turned away and resumed his watch.

"Don't you think I'd have suggested you get some rest if I could see them?" she asked.

Having her keep watch hadn't even occurred to him. She was standing there, arms folded and face troubled, evidently expecting a response. It annoyed him. Why did the woman think that she had to do everything, did she think him weak? "I am perfectly capable of keeping watch. I'm injured, not helpless."

Keridwen stared at him. "I never said you were helpless!"

She marched back to her seat on the exposed roots, and glared at the inoffensive trees. He could feel her anger smoldering, though she finally managed to blank out her expression. Eventually she stood, stalked back over to him and shook her head, apparently bewildered.

"What _is_ your problem?" she asked. "Can't you accept help without thinking less of yourself? Or is it that you can't accept help from me?"

Lewis looked up sharply as her last question hit home.

She felt it. "Is it because I'm a woman, or because I'm human?"

He frowned. "Neither…or both." Lewis sighed. The damned woman had caused him to do more self-examination in the past sixteen or so hours than he'd done in the past sixteen years. "I don't know. Perhaps I'm so used to depending only on myself that I resent depending on another. I've always been the teacher, the mentor. Others trusted their safety to me. I haven't depended on someone else this fully in decades."

"That goes both ways, you know."

Lewis looked up at her as he drained the bottle. "In what way are you depending on anyone?" he asked.

She swallowed. "I'm depending on you to do what I can't."

He snorted. "I've yet to see you not be able to do whatever you wished."

Keridwen shook her head sadly. "Danielle's my cousin, Lewis. I know she's going to try and kill me, but we were kids together. I'm not going to be able to physically hurt her. Possibly not even in self defense."

"I'm certain that if the situation arises…" he began wryly, but trailed off at the look in her eyes. This was a woman who knew what she was and was not capable of, and was honest enough with her self to admit it. He understood that she would fight back if attacked by any of her cousin's flunkies, but if Danielle had the nerve to approach them personally…he nodded. "I won't let her hurt you," he promised. "But you have to promise me that you won't interfere with any action that I take against her."

She bit her lip and nodded; a resigned look in her expressive eyes. "I promise. I guess you think I'm pretty foolish, huh?"

He thought about that. "No. Though perhaps you are carrying loyalty to an unwise extreme."

Keridwen laughed, it was a bitter sound. "Actually, Dani would argue that I've betrayed her. If I were loyal, I would have supported what she was doing, no matter what."

"But you were doing what you thought was right…being true to your own prin…" he abruptly stopped speaking…thinking of his confrontation with Tom, where he had asked the younger man how it had felt to betray him.

"I guess loyalty isn't a very cut and dried kind of thing," she mused.

"Hmm, no. It seems it's not," he agreed.

Lewis stood as a faint sound reached his ears. He peered in the direction of the car. A group of people had gathered around it and several of them were studying the ground. A truck pulled up and disgorged more men and a pack of dogs. The transmitter was evidently in the car. It was time to move, before the dogs found their trail.

... ...

Keri groaned as Lewis led them down yet another creek bed. She hadn't thought there were that many creeks and streams in the entire state, let alone all in this remote area. It seemed to be working, though. They hadn't heard the dogs for well over an hour. She stopped short. There was something about that tree…

"Lewis, we've gone around in a circle…twice," she accused.

"Three times, actually, though it was a figure eight and then an ellipse."

"Why, for god's sake?"

"The more our trail crosses itself, the more confusing both canine and sapiens trackers will find it."

"Oh," she said, feeling rather stupid.

He looked over his shoulder; that faintly amused expression was back in his eyes. She was beginning to hate that expression.

"Keridwen, you are not stupid. I've been doing this kind of thing for over twenty years. You've been doing it for a day and a half."

She sighed then stared at him. "Hey! How did you know I was feeling particularly stupid?"

His eyebrow rose. "I don't know. I wasn't able to pick anything up from you that easily before. You must be getting fatigued." Lewis frowned. "We're both over-tired," he decided. "I think we'll be able to leave off confusing the trails now and get back to civilization, such as it is out here, without alerting our trackers."

It was about time. They had been walking for what seemed like days, though her watch told her it was a little more than six hours. Well, five hours and a quarter anyway. He had allowed three breaks of fifteen minutes each. They had eaten some of the bread and fruit and drank some of the water. Her bladder was complaining big time. He'd deemed it too dangerous to leave that kind of evidence…something about the freshness of it would waste their efforts. Now that she understood what they'd been doing, that made more sense. Oh, and her legs hurt. She was going to have charley horses in both of them, she could tell that already.

The bag of equipment had come in handy. Lewis had decided to dig a few quick holes here and there so that the tracking party would slow down trying to figure out why. He had also used her rope, duct tape and some of the tent stakes to make traps in the woods. That had not been his best idea. Well, letting her take the lead for a while so that she could set the pace was the bad idea, she had sprung one of the traps and only his speed had saved her from serious injury. They had ended up sprawled in the muddy stream bank, with her lying stretched out full length on top of him. That had been…interesting. Whatever else he was, the man had an incredible body. Keri had thought for a minute that he had reacted to the feel of hers, but then there was nothing so she decided she had imagined it. The maneuver had aggravated his rib injury. He'd told her he was 'fine', but she could feel the sharpness of his pain before he managed to fully suppress it. Oh yes, that was just what she had needed, a new reason to feel guilty about his injuries.

They emerged on the highway near a quarry. Pick-up trucks and cars, most of them old and battered, were parked along the road. Lewis walked up the line of them until he found something that suited him. She watched as he opened the door with her screwdriver and hot-wired the ignition. No one from the work site seemed to notice as they drove away. She sat in the passenger seat watching him…he had insisted on driving this time. She thought he looked a bit flushed, but decided it must be sunburn. She knew her face was pink from too much exposure. He pulled over to the side of the road as they left the main drag of a small town.

"Look up ahead," he told her. "I want you to go to that motel and get a room. Use a false name." He held up a hand as she started to interrupt. "I know, you knew that much, hmm?" He chuckled as she made a face at him. "You had an argument with a boyfriend, you got out of the car and he drove off. You've called family, but it will be at least a day, maybe two before they can pick you up."

"Okay. Are you going to be the family?"

"We'll not mention me. Searchers will be looking for a couple or a male alone."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "They will assume that we are either together, or that I've killed you. Now, if the proprietor happens to notice me later, you can tell them the boyfriend came back for you and all was forgiven."

"Got it. And where will you be in the meantime?"

"Next town over, picking up some supplies."

"Let's see…need a name. Hmm, I've always liked the name Kimberley, and my favorite fictional character's last name is Blake. So, I'll use Kimberley Blake."

He nodded in approval. "Simple, but not obviously false."

Just like that, her name was gone. Keri felt tears spring to her eyes.

What's wrong?" he asked as her head drooped.

Damn it all, he was frowning at her again. "I'm sorry; I just seem to be losing pieces of myself."

Lewis took her hands in his. "I know." He sighed, but not impatiently. "I could tell you it gets easier, but that would be a lie."

"And I would know it."

"Yes."

"You know…except for understating your injuries, you haven't lied to me yet. And I've known you for what, more than two days? That's a new record."

He frowned again at that. "I'm sorry."

She knew what he meant, and bit her lip to keep from crying. She was nearly forty years old and in her entire life she had not known anyone who hadn't told her a serious lie within a day of her meeting them…no one but him.


	10. Chapter 10

Keri waited nervously in the motel's grubby lobby. Finally someone came out to the desk.

"Help you?" the unkempt man behind the counter mumbled.

"I hope so; I'd like a room for tonight and maybe tomorrow night as well."

"Just you?"

"Uh, yes."

"Twenty bucks, cash.

"Okay…" she began

"Another five bucks for amenities."

"What amenities?"

"Towels, ice, bed linens, you know, extras."

Keri struggled not to show her shock. Amenities to her meant data ports, saunas, massage rooms. She sighed. This was a different world. "How much extra for a large basin with steaming hot water?"

The man stared at her, his curiosity so strong she couldn't miss it.

"I've been walking quite a ways, my feet hurt."

"Five bucks."

Keri nodded. 'Five bucks' seemed to be the standard for 'extras'. "Okay, so that would be thirty dollars for tonight with the room, the amenities and the basin of hot water, and twenty-five for tomorrow night for the room and the amenities." She dug in her purse and pulled out three of the twenties.

"And twenty for the deposit," he added.

"What deposit?"

"For the linens. They come back in decent shape or you gotta replace 'em."

Keri was quickly becoming fed up. "How much damage could I possibly do to them in one or two nights?" The man just stared at her with a very sick smirk. She decided she didn't want to know. "Okay, fine." She added another twenty.

He took the bills and stuck them in his shirt pocket, handed her two keys, a pile of sheets, two pillows with pillowcases, one oversized and one regular bath towel, two washcloths, and an ice bucket. "The key with the number is for the room. It's on the left side of the building. The other one's for the ice machine. What time you want the basin?"

She sighed as she checked her watch. Evidently he wasn't planning to give her any change. "About two hours, okay?"

The man nodded, then walked back into the office and flopped down in front of the television, not bothering to close the door.

Keri gathered up the 'amenities', picked up the keys and headed outside to the door with the corresponding number. She had closed and locked it behind her when she realized he hadn't even asked for her name, let alone had her sign in.

A quiet tap on the door a half-hour later found Keri in the bathroom that, under the circumstances, she had been relieved to find in the room. She ran to open it, and Lewis slipped in. He was distinctly angry.

"Why did you open the door?" he hissed.

"You knocked."

"Keridwen, you need to find out who it is before…" his voice became inaudible as she retreated to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After finishing her shower she dressed in one of the large sized T-shirts she had thrown in the armor bag and her somewhat wet, but clean undies. Struggling to dry her hair with the damp towel, she walked out to find the bed made and Lewis sitting on the floor in a lotus position. "I knew it was you," she told him defensively.

He looked up. "Of course."

"I did!"

"I agreed with you."

"Oh." She looked around the room. Not only was the bed made, but also the things she had tossed on the floor had been picked up and neatly arranged. A new stash of groceries and fresh bottles of water were on the small dresser by the door. The remaining tools were stacked over by the wall and the armor bag was open and draped over a chair near the open window, presumably so that it would air out. The opened pack of T-shirts was nowhere to be seen; though she imagined they had been put in a drawer. Keri jumped as he suddenly stood, the otherwise fluid movement ruined by a shifting of the injured left leg and a wince. She smothered the urge to offer help.

Lewis turned to look at her. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"In this place, who could tell?" she muttered sarcastically as she went to check out his purchases. "I did, however, leave you a dry towel. They only gave me two."

"Are the accommodations not up to the Ashton standards?" he said directly in her ear, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

Keri frowned, ruthlessly suppressing a shiver. Not only had he startled her…she had to remember just how fast he could move, but the warmth of his breath on her neck and the way his energy ran over her body in such close proximity was surprisingly arousing. "The Ashtons," she finally managed, "don't even admit places like this exist." His rich chuckle filled her ear as he backed away. The hands slid from her hips almost in a caress as he headed for the bathroom. Once the door had closed she ran to the bed and threw herself on it, covering her head with a pillow. "Enough with the overactive imagination, Keri," she muttered into the mattress. "You do _not_ need this and he sure as _hell_ isn't interested anyway." She sighed and twisted the pillow in her hands. "Don't make yourself look like a fool."

Lewis washed his hair, liberally soaped his entire body, and then stood under the hot water until the grime had been thoroughly washed away. Then he reached out and resolutely turned off the hot and fully opened the cold water tap. He winced and then shivered as it ran down him while he used meditation techniques to banish the reason that he was subjecting himself to the chill deluge. But try as he might, he could not get the picture of Keridwen standing there, clad in nothing but a T-shirt and a lacy pair of underpants, out of his head. Her breasts had strained against the thin damp cotton, and the flare of her full hips…it was a shame, he decided, that he owed her his life…otherwise he would not hesitate to use her to satisfy his needs. It was also a shame that she was sapiens. Were she of _his_ people, he could offer her more then mere sexual gratification and eventual abandonment.

Sighing, he emerged from the cold shower. He felt a bit warm, despite having stood under the chilly water for more than a quarter hour. And his back itched. He twisted to examine it in the dingy mirror. His eyebrows rose at the sight of red angry lines radiating from one of the sutured cuts. It was definitely infected.

He started to leave the bathroom, paused to grab the now wet towel, and fastened it about his hips. With any luck, the cold wetness would allow him to keep his mind off of Keridwen's…attributes.

The woman was huddled under the sheets on one edge of the double bed with a pillow over her head. She didn't feel as though she were asleep. "Keridwen," he said softly, not wishing to startle her.

"Go away," was the muffled response.

"I have a problem." The sheet wrapped form did not move. Lewis frowned, and mentally gritted his teeth. "Keridwen, I need your help."

The pillow moved and a head covered with tousled red hair emerged, then lifted to reveal tear-reddened eyes. "With what?" she said sullenly.

He frowned; decided the stress must be getting to her then wordlessly turned around.

"Oh my god!" The sheets rustled as she pushed them aside and he felt her cool hands on the heated skin surrounding the wound. "How did it get so badly infected?" she asked.

Lewis glanced over his shoulder. "Your trunk, the mud, Davis' shirt…take your pick."

Keridwen flushed. "Yeah, I guess there's been plenty of opportunity. We're probably lucky it's just the one site."

He nodded, mentally chastising himself for the approval he felt for her use of 'we'. "The wound needs to be opened and cleaned," he told her. "Then re-sutured."

"I don't know how to do sutures," she complained. "You know that."

"You will learn." He sighed as she shuddered; recognizing the emotion she allowed him to feel as fear of doing harm rather than disgust at the thought of handling the wound. "I'll talk you through it," he promised. "But it has to be done now, before fever sets in."

Keridwen raised worried eyes to his and reached up to place the back of her hand against his forehead. "I've got news for you, the fever has already set in…but I know what you mean," she continued before he could interrupt. "Before it gets to the point where you aren't too coherent, huh?"

"Yes."

Keridwen retrieved the towel she had set to drying, and laid it out on the bed. She directed him to replace the towel he had wrapped around his waist with the sheet, and put the second towel with the first. He complied, though he wasn't sure what the purpose was. As he lay down on the damp towels his mouth twitched. It was cold and wet…perfect considering he would shortly have her at close quarters. He heard her rummaging through the medical kit and saw her place items on the dilapidated nightstand.

She almost dropped the satchel as a loud knock came at the door. "Oh shit," she muttered. "I completely forgot."

His eyebrows rose as she grabbed the other sheet and spread it out over him, covering his head. A few seconds later he heard her moving the cover away from the peephole; then the sound of the locks opening reached his ears.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. "Just in time."

"You need some help with that?" said an unknown male voice, the tone lascivious.

"No, I've got it. I'll drop the basin down by the desk in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." The male voice was resigned this time.

The door closed and was locked, and Lewis could hear Keridwen returning to the bed, her footsteps sounding awkward…and he could swear he heard water sloshing. He finally identified the sound as being almost identical to when she had carried the washing basin into the cell at her cousin's facility. The sheet was finally pulled away and he looked up at her questioningly.

"Sorry about that. I'd ordered a basin of steaming hot water for my feet." She frowned at his incredulous reaction. "My feet hurt, okay? I'm not used to walking all day long, let along on a trail and through rocky streams and creeks for god's sake."

Lewis chuckled quietly. "By all means, soak your abused feet," he told her.

"No, I'm going to use it to clean out your infection, I may be a spoiled Ashton, but I do understand about priorities, you know." She disappeared into the bathroom, emerging with the washcloths. "I'm going to use these first. Dr. Bowman didn't give us all that much in the way of sterile bandaging and sponges."

He nodded, folding his left arm under his chin. The right, still in its gel cast, was stretched out awkwardly. Lewis sighed as he felt the warm soapy water being applied to his back. She carefully washed around the injury, stroking gently but firmly. His eyes snapped open. He had to stop thinking about her hands on his back, or on any other part of his anatomy. The wound was throbbing and so was…he groaned and buried his face in the mattress.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I didn't think I was hurting you."

Lewis lifted his head. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," she said skeptically, applying the cool antiseptic wash to the wound with one of the sterile sponges. "Okay, all clean and sterilized as best as I can do, what next?"

"Cut the sutures and pull them out. Did he give you a scalpel?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may have to cut the wound open if it's closed too much to get at the infected area." He sighed as he felt a slightly sick feeling running through her. "You can do it; I have faith in your ability to handle it."

"You keep saying that," Keridwen muttered as she grabbed the scissors and began snipping at the sutures.

... ...

Two hours later, the infected wound was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. Keri decided that suturing wasn't too bad, but cleaning out the infection…that was not something she ever wanted to do again. He had suggested that she stop reading him while she was working on the wound, and in fact had wondered aloud why she was still reading him at all. She had been wondering the same thing. She just couldn't seem to close the connection. Oh, there were times that he was totally closed off to her extra senses, but Keri had the distinct impression that was due to something that he had done to block her.

After it was finished, Lewis had submitted to an injection of the antibiotic, and then settled down on his left side to get some rest. She had dumped the basin, and then ran the water in the bathtub until it got as hot as possible. He'd been amused again when she staggered back into the bedroom with the full basin, then sat down and sighed happily as she slipped her aching feet into it.

It had been difficult to relax under his intent gaze, but she'd finally managed. Once the water had cooled, she prepared some of the food he had bought…canned meats and fruits along with sharp cheese and fresh bread. She'd spread part of the newspaper he'd picked up on the bed and brought the meal there for them to share.

Her anticipated charley horses had started once she had lain down to rest. One minute she was comfortably drowsy and the next pain began shooting through her calves and shins. Despite her best efforts to control it, whimpers began to emerge through her clenched teeth.

"Keridwen, what's wrong?" Lewis asked.

"I'll be fine. Go to sleep, you need to rest and get rid of that fever." The bed rocked and she looked up through her lashes to see him leaning on his elbow, frowning at her, his skin flushed and eyes bright.

"You are not fine now; I know you're in pain. Is it your feet?"

She shook her head.

"Woman, I'm in no mood to play twenty questions with you. Tell me what hurts."

Keri sighed at his irritation. "My legs. I've got charley horses in my calves and shins…" she shifted and shrieked softly. "Ohhh, and the top of my left foot now!" she wailed.

He moved to wrap the sheet around his waist and slid over to sit in the center of the bed, lifting her right leg onto his lap. "Relax. Try to think of something calm and peaceful. You know centering exercises; I've seen you use one."

She nodded and tried to use her chakra balance breathing routine, though without much success.

Lewis began to rub and stretch the knotted calf muscles, pressing in deep with strong fingers. He pulled on her leg and as the muscle would begin to knot, applied pressure to force it to smooth out into its proper path. After working the right leg into some semblance of normalcy, he let it rest on his thighs and began massaging her left foot. Taking the foot in both hands, he dug into the top with his thumbs while kneading the soles with his fingers.

Keri's breathing finally began to settle as the pain eased. His touch softened as the knotted muscles relaxed, becoming more of a caress. Her eyes shot open. The fever bright eyes were intent on her legs, the hands working patiently and impersonally on the still sore muscles. She squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself to ignore her over-active imagination.

The pain was finally gone and Keri felt a comfortable lassitude slip over her as his strong hands continued to massage her legs. She opened her eyes drowsily as the long fingers moved to her thighs. Now, that, she decided, was definitely not a clinical touch. The hands slid up her thighs to her hips as he moved over her and aggressively nuzzled her cheek. Keri began to panic as she reached out empathically and felt only the fever.

"Lewis, stop. You don't want this," she told him.

"You don't know what I want," he murmured in her ear.

"Well, it isn't this," she said, crawling up the bed and out from under him. Those blazing blue eyes looked at her reproachfully. "You need to go to sleep. Can't you feel that fever?"

He chuckled, "I feel heat, but it's no fever."

"Damn it, Lewis, cut it out!" Keri told him as his hand slid under the T-shirt. "You are ill and you are pissing me off."

"Ah, Keri, you know you want me," he purred, pinning her down on the bed, his hands now tangled in her hair.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "No! Not like this. Lewis, listen to yourself. You called me Keri." She struggled to pull herself out from under him. It wouldn't have been so difficult if she weren't worried about his injuries; the fever had sapped his strength. "That means you think I'm frivolous. You don't want _me_, Lewis, you want sex and I just happen to be here."

Lewis froze, staring at her, his bright eyes searching. Suddenly he groaned, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder. "Keridwen," he ground out, "I…I'm sorry." He pushed himself up and off of her, and knelt on the bed, shuddering, his hands resting on his knees. "Inexcusable," he muttered. "After all you have done, to treat you as an object…"

"It's okay," she said as she sat up and took his left hand in both of hers. "You've got a horrible fever, you weren't…"

"I should remain in control," he insisted stubbornly.

Keri smiled. He was definitely himself again. "Well, you're in control now, so why don't you lie down and rest, okay? I'll get some ice and soak the washcloths, see if we can bring down the fever a bit."

He sighed, his hand squeezing hers gently. "Yes. I would like that." Lewis settled down on his side again, his eyes drifting closed.

She climbed out of the bed, retrieved the ice bucket and keys then headed for the door.

"Put some clothes on," Lewis ordered.

"What?"

He looked up at her from the bed; the blue eyes half open and glittering. "You will _not_ go out there half dressed, especially with that animal about."

"Animal? Oh, you mean the manager. I'd have called him a pervert, but…point taken." She walked back to the bathroom and checked on her clothes. The trench coat was almost dry. She pulled it off of the hanger and slipped it on. As she passed the bed, Lewis' hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Take your weapon."

"I'm only going to the ice machine."

"Keridwen, don't argue with me. I won't be able to protect you. Please."

She sighed and reached for the medical kit, pulling the SW99 from its hiding place in the bottom. "Happy now?" she asked as she checked it and then tucked the handgun into her right hand pocket.

Lewis sighed and closed his eyes.

Keri shook her head as she slipped out the door, locking it behind her. That had been too close. Sighing, she admitted to herself that she wanted him, and badly, but not if he was going to treat her like a…she laughed bitterly…like a human…one of the species for which he felt nothing but contempt. That was the problem. She _was_ human. And sexual attraction, assuming that attraction remained when he wasn't half out of his head with fever, was not going to change how he felt about her species. She filled the ice bucket and re-locked the machine, then headed back for the room.

"Cute outfit," said a voice behind her, making her jump.

Keri spun around to face the leering manager. It would take a pervert like that, she decided, to get off on a woman wearing a trenchcoat. "I didn't exactly have a lot of clothes with me," she told him.

"Uh huh. That's what they all say. So what's your story? Run away from a husband that beat ya?"

"Not exactly," she hedged.

"Nah. Hey, I got it, you're an heiress that got herself kidnapped," he crowed.

Keri blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Forget it, baby. Your picture's all over the news. A real pretty one too. Got your hair all nice and wearin' that blue silk thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

"I should call the cops ya know."

"Why? I obviously wasn't kidnapped."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you're doing one of those Patty Hearst things. You go and fall in love with your kidnapper? I hear those new species types are somethin' else in bed."

"I wouldn't know," she said icily, wondering how the hell a rumor like that got started. _Probably in some chat room on the Internet, like all the other wild rumors going around these days_, she thought. "Besides, I wasn't kidnapped," she insisted.

"Riiiigggghhht. You just got tired of all that Ashton money and privilege and got up and left."

"Look. If you must know, my grandfather was trying to force me to marry an old playboy who would have spent every last cent my parents left me and then slapped me around once I didn't have any more money to give him. He's done it to two wives already."

"Sure. I ain't stupid, baby. You'd have got yourself a pre-nupt. So what does one of them new species fellas look like anyway?" He pushed past her to try and peer in the grimy window. "That him?"

Keri was getting pissed. "I told you, I wasn't kidnapped. There is no new species so far as I know. _That_," she said, gesturing into the room with her thumb, "is my boyfriend, my dirt-poor boyfriend. My grandfather doesn't approve of him for _obvious_ reasons. I ran away, and now grandfather is trying to make a federal case out of it. End of story."

"What's wrong with him? He sick?"

Keri thought quickly. Illness might make the manager even less tractable. Besides, if Lewis were to turn over, the scars would give away the lie. "When he picked me up from the family compound, Grandfather set the dogs on us. He got hurt protecting me."

"Dogs? He got rabies?" the manager asked, sounding panicked.

Shit, Keri thought. Oh, great choice, genius. "Of course not," she told him. "We are talking about AKC registered rottweilers specially bred and trained as guard dogs. They have all their shots and definitely don't carry rabies."

"Oh. So why ain't he in the hospital?"

Keri looked at him, totally exasperated. "The hospital would call the police, who would immediately call my grandfather."

"Well now, you don't want no truck with the cops, huh? What a shame they's looking for you and all. I should probably just mosey on along and do my civic duty," the manager told her with a smirk. "Unless, Miss Rich Girl, you wanna make it worth my while not to."

"That's extortion."

He shrugged.

"Look, I don't have very much money with me. Do you think I'd be staying here if I did? And I'm sure they've put a hold on my checking account."

"You rich girls all got American Express Cards," he said.

"I cut it up. Don't you see them track people on TV all the time by them using their credit cards?"

"Well, you gotta have somethin' valuable on ya. Where's your jewelry?"

"I don't wear any."

"How 'bout that watch, looks like gold to me."

Keri sighed. It was gold. The case and band were 18kt. It was custom made and had been a gift from her favorite aunt.

"Gimme the watch and I'll forget you was ever here," the man offered.

"It's the only watch I have. How am I going to know what time it is?"

He took off his Timex and held it out to her. "Use this." He glared at her appalled look. "Whatsamatter, ain't good enough for you, Miss High and Mighty Ashton. Last chance baby. I'll call the cops, I don't give a shit."

Keri sighed again and took off her watch, trading it for the worn Timex.

"Now that's better, real cooperative-like. You got 'til Friday night. The owner comes in Saturday and if you're still here, I gotta call the cops then." He turned and walked off, holding the watch up to see it glimmer in the sun.

Three days. Keri frowned as she unlocked the door to the room. She hoped Lewis had recovered well enough for them to move on by then.


	11. Chapter 11

Keri sighed, yet again, as she locked the door behind her. Lewis seemed to be asleep though he was very restless. She dropped the watch on the dresser and headed to the bathroom. The basin had been cleaned after she'd finished working on Lewis' back, so she turned it upright, dumped the ice into it and frowned. There probably wasn't enough. Pouring the ice back into the bucket, she arranged the smaller of the two towels in the bottom along with the washcloths. Then she put the ice on top and added a few inches of water. "Definitely going to need more ice," she muttered.

She was halfway to the door when Lewis moaned. Keri dropped the bucket and ran over to the bed. His skin was burning hot to the touch. "Damn it, don't you go and die on me. Oh _god_, this is really bad. Now, think Keri. You had all those med students hanging around the house trying to impress Dani, you had to have picked up something…" She looked around the room, feeling helpless, and decided to go get more ice. Keri suppressed a hysterical giggle as she left the room. It was the same principle as sending men to boil water during childbirth…to make them feel useful, like they were contributing.

The ice run went without incident and she returned in less than five minutes. Lewis had kicked off almost all of the sheets...though he'd somehow managed to keep one wrapped around his waist. Keri shook her head. "Trust you to maintain your dignity, sheesh," she told him.

The towel and the washcloths were getting quite cold. It was time to apply them. Keri went out and pulled the drawer completely out of the empty nightstand and turned it upside down on the floor. It would serve as a low table for the basin. Next she hauled the basin out and set it in place. Pursing her lips, Keri stared at Lewis for a few minutes then mentally shook herself.

"You are purposely delaying, girl. Knock it off. He's ill, he needs help. Forget anything else," she ordered herself, pulling away the remaining sheet. Her jaw dropped. Yes, he had an incredible body, even if you didn't consider his age. "_Damn_. I turned _this_ down? Keri, you are an idiot," she said as she draped the sheet over the bottom of the bed. She pulled the towel out of the basin and wrung it out a bit. "No, no…I was right. I've only slept with men I at least thought I was in love with and who I thought were in love with me. Not a good idea to break that habit at this point in my life." She sighed theatrically and draped the towel over his body.

After dragging the chair over to the side of the bed, she pulled it close and began applying the cold washcloths to his head and shoulders. They seemed hotter than the rest of his body. "Oh, of course!" she muttered. "Damn interns were always talking about fever affecting the brain. Gotta cool off the head and neck." Keri hopped up and ran for the ice bucket, only to stare at it in consternation. "Okay…now what? Ah, I've got it." She dashed across the room and retrieved two of the plastic grocery bags that Lewis had neatly folded and divided half of the ice between them, leaving the other half in the bucket.

After tying the ice bags securely, she carefully lifted Lewis' head and placed one underneath, smoothing it out so that both his head and neck rested on it. The second she arranged on the pillow so that it leaned against the top of his head. Finally she sat down and surveyed her handiwork. Keri giggled. "Oh well, so much for the dignity." She quickly sobered and sighed. "I just hope it works."

The original bags of ice had melted and been replaced and she had applied the ice water soaked washcloths for what seemed like days when she noticed a change. He was still sleeping, but it seemed more…restful. Keri decided it was time to remove the ice so that she could tell if his temperature had dropped significantly.

A half-hour later his skin was still cool to the touch…too cool. "Ah shit," Keri muttered. "That's not good either. I know your normal temperature's close to mine." Grabbing the sheets and the bed cover, she started to pile them over him then noticed that the sheet he was lying on was soaked from the not quite watertight ice bags. She tried to tug, pull and push him to the other side of the bed without success.

"Lewis," she finally said in his ear. "You need to move over." There was no response. "Lewis, wake up! I can't move you and you've got to get off of the wet sheets." His eyelids began to flutter as she bent over him, one hand shaking his shoulder, the other on his neck, checking his pulse.

"Marjorie?" he whispered incredulously.

Keri frowned. "No, it's Keri…ah Keridwen. You've been ill. Who's Marjorie?"

His hand came up to touch her hair. "So much like Marjorie," he said as his eyes drifted closed.

"Lewis, damn it, you have to move over. You're getting chilled." His breathing had settled; he was asleep again. "Oh hell. What am I going to do with you?" She stared at the bed for long minutes, trying to figure out how she could move him without aggravating his injuries. "I give up. Lewis, will you wake up!"

One eye opened blearily. "Must you shout?" he asked.

"Ooohhhh!" Keri glared at him. "I've been…never mind. You need to move to the other side of the bed, this one is wet."

His left eyebrow shot up as his other eye opened.

"From the ice for your fever," she explained.

Lewis relaxed and nodded, then tried to move over. "What did you do to me?" he asked; an edge to his voice.

"I kept ice on you to get the fever down, why?"

"No drugs?"

"Of course not. Just the antibiotic."

"Why so weak?"

Keri rolled her eyes. "You've been running a fever of god only knows how high for…" she grabbed the watch from the dresser, "hell, almost eighteen hours. What would you expect?"

"Dangerous," he muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock. Anyone else…well, any Homo sapiens would have been dead."

He glared at her.

"Do you need help moving over?"

Lewis frowned and looked away. He sighed. "Yes," he finally admitted.

"Okay, tell me how to help you."

It took a good hour, but Lewis made a trip to the bathroom and was finally ensconced in all of the dry sheets and the bedcover on the other side of the bed. He was decidedly annoyed with the necessity of requiring help, and Keri was decidedly embarrassed by the necessity of giving some of that help.

Keri moved her chair over, and brought a can of applesauce and a spoon. "Come on, while you're awake you need to eat something."

"Can't."

"Why not?" Keri asked; a hint of exasperation showing in her voice.

"Too tired."

"Are you too tired to open your mouth and swallow?" she asked.

"You are _not_ feeding me," he told her firmly.

"Lewis…"

"NO."

Keri sighed. "Has anybody ever pointed out to you that you are _the_ most ridiculously proud and stubborn man on the face of the planet?"

His eyes shot open. "Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

"You remind me of someone," he said, eyes narrowing.

"Marjorie."

"Who is Marjorie?"

"I don't know, that's what you called me earlier, while you were still feverish," she told him.

"Hmm. I don't remember."

"Don't worry about it. Just eat the damned applesauce and go back to sleep."

"No. Sleep then applesauce. Please." His voice was fading as his eyes started to drift closed.

Keri smiled. "Well, since you asked nicely. Okay."

She sat watching him for a while, and then went to clean up the mess she had made with the ice, washcloths, and towels. Keri figured if she didn't, when he woke up he'd be making everything neat again. He seemed to have a bit of an anal tendency for having things neat and organized. She went out to check on Lewis, found him still sleeping, so took the time to actually wash the armor bag. Much to her relief, it didn't fall apart. Stick jocks, the fighters in her medieval group, were notorious for not washing the things and letting them deteriorate to the point that only the dirt was holding them together. This bag must be relatively new.

When she went back in to check on Lewis again after taking a shower and making use of the toiletries he had thoughtfully purchased, his breathing was growing labored and his skin was far too chilled. As she watched, he began to shiver. All of the dry sheets and blankets were already piled on top of him. Keri rolled her eyes as she considered her limited options. "Great, you get in bed with gorgeous men only when they're deathly ill. I don't know about you any more, Keri," she muttered to herself as she crawled under the sheets and muscled him into her arms.

She stiffened as he turned and burrowed into her embrace, pressing his face against her neck. He seemed to settle then, sleeping peacefully with only an occasional shiver. She tried to relax as well, closing her eyes to at least rest, if not sleep.

Keri groaned as she found herself reflexively stroking his back and neck. "Oh damn it all, what _are_ you going to do?" she asked herself, resting her tear dampened cheek on the top of his head.

Keri woke up a while later to find Lewis shivering uncontrollably in her arms. "Oh great, _now_ what?" she groused. She held him close, trying to transfer the warmth of her body to his…without much success. Suddenly her eyes shot open. "I am _such_ an idiot," she declared, then looked at him warily. "I hope you didn't hear that."

She shifted on the bed, pulling him with her, so that she could maneuver both hands onto his back. Settling herself with chakra balancing, Keri began opening herself up to the universal energy flow. She banished any doubts that this would work for a member of his species, reasoning that energy was energy…and it _was_ supposed to be universal. Once she felt the healing energy flowing into her own body she opened the connection she still seemed to have with him as wide as possible. Keri sighed as she felt it begin to flow into Lewis' weakened body. She kept up the transfer until exhaustion claimed her and she drifted into a deep sleep.

... ...

Warmth. Softness. Strength. Lewis struggled back to semi-consciousness as he identified his surroundings as the embrace of a caring female. His female. Caring for him. Protecting him. Offering up her life for his. _Mine_, he thought. His arms clasped a lush, full figured body. His lips pressed against a long silken-skinned neck. He breathed in her scent and smiled. Shifting slightly, he searched for the strong pulse that would mark the jugular vein, and pressed his mouth against it, savoring the life giving strength that flowed through her.

"Keridwen," he murmured, as his hands began to explore her body. One eye opened, irritated, when his right arm would not move as he wished. He'd forgotten about the damned cast. He sighed and shifted her in his embrace to compensate. Lewis frowned as he looked at her face. It was drawn and tired…because of his weakness. Anger flared through him, and was quickly suppressed. It wouldn't do to have her feel it and think it directed at her.

Leaning carefully, he ran a thumb over her lips, smiling indulgently at the slight natural pout. Her long red-gold lashes fluttered on her cheeks at the caress. Asleep, with no makeup, he would have sworn her to be in no more than her late twenties, and not a mature female of thirty-nine years. Her skin was porcelain and smooth, only the faintest of creases across the bridge of her nose and at the corners of her eyes marring its perfection. He frowned as he noticed the tear streaks on her soft cheeks. She had been crying again, for him or because of him, no doubt. She wasn't the type to give into self-pity. Sighing, he leaned in to taste her slightly parted lips then pulled back, one corner of his mouth curving up. She'd found the toothpaste he'd bought. That reminded him…he climbed over her, barely resisting an odd impulse to kiss the tip of her nose, and headed for the bathroom

... ...

Keri opened her eyes and stretched. Something was wrong. She looked beside her…no Lewis. Then she heard water running in the bathroom. She shrugged and turned over to go back to sleep. If he was feeling strong enough to shower, he must be okay.

... ...

Lewis decided he was feeling much better, although a good bit weaker than he preferred. He came back into the bedroom and sorted through the food, tore off a hunk of the seven-grain bread, picked up the cheese and a bottle of water, then returned to the bed. The far side of it had finally dried, but he decided to share the half occupied by a sleeping Keridwen. He was certain she wouldn't mind.

She turned as his weight moved the bed and sighed in her sleep. He began to eat, watching her face thoughtfully. His own people understood self-sacrifice for the greater good. It was something necessary for their species' survival. This woman had no such motivation where he was concerned, yet she had driven herself to collapse on his behalf. There was something both noble and foolish about that.

Condensation from the water bottle dripped onto Keridwen's shoulder and her eyes flew open. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Lewis shook his head. Woken abruptly and her first thought was for his welfare. Amazing. "Better than you look," he finally replied, and cursed himself when her face fell.

"Gee, thanks." She turned over and slid to the edge of the bed, hugging her arms to her body.

"Keridwen that is not what I meant." Lewis sighed and reached past her to put the food and water on the nightstand. He carefully slid his left arm under her and pulled her back against his chest. Resting his cheek against her hair, he gently stroked her upper arm with his right hand. "You look very tired, and that is my fault," he whispered.

She sighed. "It's _not_ your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame Danielle. If you hadn't had those cuts, you wouldn't have gotten an infection."

"My responsibility then."

"If you insist." They had lain there for many long minutes, quiet and comfortable, when Lewis decided he was still hungry. He pulled away a bit and tugged at her shoulder so that she was lying on her back. She looked up at him curiously. He reached over her to grab the cheese, purposely brushing against her breasts as he did so. She noticed.

Suppressing a smile, he ate a bit of the cheese, then broke off a piece and held it to her lips. She gave him a somewhat reproachful look, and then allowed him to feed her.

"You wouldn't let me feed you," she complained after she had swallowed.

"That was different. You don't _need _to be fed."

"Oh, I see," she said; though he knew she did not.

He broke a bite-sized piece of bread off of the large chunk he had retrieved and held that to her lips. She cooperatively opened her mouth and ate it from his fingers, allowing her lips to remain in contact with them for longer than absolutely necessary. He nodded. This was going well indeed.

Finally, he reached for the water, dribbling a bit of it in his hand and then allowing it to drip onto her lips. She smiled, then opened her mouth and allowed him to drop more in. Interesting, he thought. There was no way she could know of the ritual, yet she responded naturally.

Having offered her sustenance and water, signifying that he could support and care for her, it was time to offer his self. Lewis tugged on her ridiculous lace underpants. Her eyebrows rose. He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. "Let me see the rest of my Keridwen," he asked softly. She blushed and nodded, lifted her hips and slid the scrap of lace and satin from her nether regions. He reached down to pull it off of her legs then ran his hand up them and over the curve of her hip.

He helped her to sit and after pulling the out-sized T-shirt over her head, urged her to lie back down. He looked at her, examining her from head to toe, an act also prescribed by ritual. Her feet had a dancer's arch, with tiny red-painted toenails. Her ankles were aristocratically slender and in good proportion with her legs. Those legs were long, somewhat plump, but shapely. The thighs were a bit heavy, but as he touched them he could feel strong muscle move under what was apparently only the normal layer of fat that women carry. He wondered idly what she did that built up that much leg muscle. Next he turned his attention to her hips, wide and curved, excellent for childbearing, though perhaps that was not a priority, considering. Her stomach, like the rest of her, was curved and plump, but not sloppy. And the breasts, the breasts were large, full and firm, crowned with tight peaks that called to his mouth. He sighed, a tremor running through him. One of her arms, with its dainty wrist and slender fingers, lifted to stroke his newly shaven jaw. He leaned in again to nuzzle her cheek and then nibbled down her neck.

"Lewis," she breathed.

"Shhhh." He placed two fingers on her mouth for a moment then replaced them with his lips.

Keridwen melted into his kiss, moaning, then pulled away. "This is not a good idea" she muttered.

"It is an excellent idea," he told her, burying his hands in the burgundy silk of her hair and reclaiming her lips.

... ...

Keri moaned as the kiss deepened. At the edge of her consciousness she could still feel the channel through which she had transferred healing energy into Lewis…that channel was still somehow open…and it was changing. Lewis' mouth did not so much cover hers as possessed it. The feeling was both frightening and erotic. As she relaxed into the kiss, it became stronger, fiercer. His tongue explored and caressed within, then his teeth bit gently without. She could feel his breathing quicken to match hers.

"Do you trust me, Keridwen?" he suddenly asked.

"You're probably the only person that I do trust."

His eyes closed and he shook his head. She could feel her pain reflected within him. "I will never lie to you," he promised.

Keri managed a small smile, lifting her hand to trace his firm lips. "I know that. I can feel it."

He nodded.

... ...

Blue eyes met clear gray as he waited for a sign that she was ready to continue. Her passions frightened her, and considering the circumstances that was understandable. He had frightened many females, of both species…but it had always been intentional. This female, this woman, he did not want fear from. He didn't dare voice, even to himself, what he did want. It was likely not possible. Such a thing was rare even between members of his species. But for some reason he did not understand, he wanted it with her…so badly that it filled his senses.

Her hand moved along his jaw, then down his neck to his shoulder. She smiled as her fingers traced the tendons and muscles that flexed there. An impish grin crossed her face as she lifted her head and kissed the hollow created where the tendons and muscles crossed. He knew she was ready.

Once her head had settled back on the bed, Lewis leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek. "As I have provided for you, so will I protect you." Her eyes widened as she saw him lift a knife he had purchased from its hiding place under the bed and place it on the nightstand. Keridwen looked at him warily, not quite afraid, but her alarm was palpable. He leaned in and whispered, "Trust, hmm?" She nodded.

"As I provide for you and protect you, so shall I cherish you," he told her, his voice catching as he spoke the ritual phrase. This part of the ritual was very individual. One had to truly understand their intended mate to find a way to prove to them that they were cherished. Lewis knew that Keridwen was strong in mind, body, and gifts. Her weakness was her self-esteem, damaged by decades of being belittled while her slender cousin was favored. It was obvious she was ashamed of her body, the loose layered clothing and the trench coat shouted it.

He would need to show her that he cherished all of her, including that part of her that she herself despised. There must be absolute belief in one's intended for the ritual to succeed.

Lewis leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Then he moved along her jaw to her ear, kissing, licking, and nibbling. He continued down her neck to her shoulder, then down the arm, when he reached her fingers he took each one into his mouth and sucked gently on it. Kissing back up the right arm, he then moved across her collarbone, down and then up the other. Her breathing was rapidly becoming erratic – as was his.

He moved down the center of her chest, briefly detouring to the soft globes of her breasts. Each nipple was lavished with attention, suckled, teased and bitten until it was hard and distended. Keridwen moaned and writhed beneath his mouth. The discovery of her sensitivity in this erogenous zone fueled his own arousal.

His journey next took him down across her abdomen. Lewis could feel her tense with shame as his mouth touched the roundness there. "No," he told her firmly, resting his cheek against her. She looked down at him, her eyes wide and startled. He kissed every inch sensually to show her that even this part of her was cherished. A shift in her mood prompted him to glance up. There were tears in her eyes, but he knew that he needn't be alarmed; he could feel joy growing within her as she began to accept herself as well as him.

Lewis smiled as he continued down her body, kissing along her left hip, then down the length of leg to her arched foot. Taking it in his hands, he kissed first the top of the arch, then the sole. His eyebrows rose as he saw the red painted toenails again then he chuckled as he felt her mentally squirm in embarrassment over indulging herself in such a manner. She gasped as he took a toe in his mouth, and moaned as he sucked on it. By the time he had settled that foot back on the bed and lifted the other, she was again writhing under his touch.

"Lewis," she hissed. "I can't stand much more of this."

"We shall see, hmm?"

Her back began to arch as he moved up her right leg, and as he spread her thighs she trembled, her need more than apparent. The scent of her arousal was strong and heady, and the moisture beaded on her labia. He looked up into her eyes, and nodded gravely. "You are cherished," he told her as he leaned in and tasted her essence.

Keridwen shook under the touch of his mouth and tongue as he explored her womanhood. The sound she made as his teeth closed on her clitoris was echoed by his own groan. His tongue explored the rim of her canal, dipping into her as she began to rock to an internal rhythm.

... ...

Keri began to keen as she slipped over the edge into orgasm. Heat flushed through her, liquid fire flowed. Never had she felt so alive, so whole, so…cherished. Finally the moment was spent and her hips began to settle although tremors continued to run up and down her spine. Lewis was looking up at her, his eyes glowing with…pride and desire. The connection between them was strong and growing even more powerful. He bent his head to press one last kiss on her pubis and she shuddered with pleasure. Then he began to move up the bed, leaning across her trembling body.

"As I provide for you, protect you, and cherish you, I offer myself to you."

She shuddered as he said the ritualistic sounding words. His hand had moved between her legs, the long fingers stirring the fire that his mouth had created. Keri moaned as first one, and then two fingers entered her tight canal. It had been so long. Her legs spread involuntarily as his fingers began to slowly thrust in and out. Her breathing had quickened yet again as he positioned himself above her and the fingers were removed to allow a more intimate intrusion. She groaned as the pressure built within, her body adjusting to accommodate the girth of his erection. His hands pressed her thighs up and out to gain better position.

... ...

Lewis bent his head to kiss her jaw then moved down her neck to the wildly beating pulse. As he slowly thrust into her tight center, his teeth closed around the vital blood vessel, biting down firmly. Not enough to break the skin, but hard enough to convey the reality that he _was_ a predator, and that it was his gift to her that she was not his prey.

Keridwen moaned as he began to fill her then momentarily froze as she realized the danger his mouth on her vulnerable throat presented. She shuddered and swallowed, then relaxed. He reached out to the growing bond and felt her trust in him glowing brightly. It was time.

He suddenly thrust fully within her. She shrieked then moaned when the pain gave way to pleasure as he continued to move inside her. Still gripping her throat with his teeth he growled, "_Mine_."

... ...

Keri gasped at the primitive sound. Every nerve was on fire as his words and movements demanded she respond. Sensations exploded within her as his hard staff overfilled her canal. He was waiting…waiting for her to respond to his claim. The teeth on her throat, his penis buried deep within her, his strong hands gripping and kneading her body all conspired to take away the last bit of Keri that remained. She trusted him, but she was afraid, afraid of losing the individuality she'd built so painfully over the long years.

... ...

Lewis' eyes drifted shut as he felt her hesitation. She did not understand…how could they come so close and not succeed? His dismay flared brightly before he could suppress it. He knew that he must not add to her fears. The pleasure built up in both of them; there was not much time left. She had to understand, and now, or it was lost forever.

... ...

Keri felt a keen disappointment dash across Lewis' aura. Not in her, she was sure of that…but he was reaching for something that she was not giving him. The sensations building within her were overwhelming, she couldn't focus, couldn't think…what did he need from her?

"_Mine_," he growled again, demanding, but at the same time giving.

That was it, Keri realized. He was not taking away a part of her; he was giving himself to her. "God, Lewis," she moaned. "Yes!"

The reaction was hopeful, but not satisfied. One more time she heard him growl against her throat…this time a wave of passion and need flowed through him and into her. "_Mine_."

She didn't understand what he wanted. She had agreed that she was his, she had said…yes. Keri felt despair at the edges of his aura, a feeling he was angrily banishing as the thrusts of his member within her shortened and became more powerful. She smiled as she realized what he sought…it _was_ a ritual, and there were words, specific words that needed to be said to satisfy it. He had demandingly used the word 'mine'. She reached for the proper response.

... ...

"Yours," Keridwen gasped, just as he was about to concede defeat.

He bit down sharply on her neck then released it, laughing in triumph as the bond snapped fully open and into place. They had managed the impossible. He gave himself over to the doubled sensations as their passion culminated in a shared orgasm, shared in every sense of the word.

As he felt the walls of her/their canal close convulsively around him/them, he also felt the heat of his/their ejaculation spill into her/their waiting womb. It was exquisite; all that he had ever heard it could be…and somehow familiar. He banished the stray thought. This was Keridwen's moment…and his.

... ...

Keri screamed as their orgasm took her. The connection between them had opened to a degree she would never have dreamed possible. He was her, she was him…they were one.

Lewis' laugh was triumphant, not belittling. It carried her along, uplifting and empowering their union. She felt tears of ecstasy spill from her eyes, and his expression…was incredible. The normal cold, somewhat menacing calm was gone; his face was alive with passion, pride, desire, joy. He was beautiful.

His lips claimed her mouth in a searing kiss then trailed along her jaw to her ear. "My mate," he said, proud possessiveness radiating from his voice.

He continued down her neck, nuzzling and licking the spot where he had bitten. At the last, his teeth had broken the skin, she was certain of it. But now his mouth soothed and comforted; and aroused vibrant echoes of the pleasure they had experienced together. Lewis shifted, somewhat painfully, to her side. She reached out and touched his ribs, concerned that he had aggravated the injury. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. It's just muscle pain. One can only exercise so much when using muscle to support cracked ribs."

Keri looked at him with concern. "Is your back well enough that we can strap the ribs or something?"

"It's not necessary. Come, lay here and rest with me," he told her, raising his left arm so that she could slide in by his side. She smiled and snuggled close, carefully leaning her arm on his abdomen, well below the rib cage, then drifted off to sleep.

... ...

Lewis lay awake for some time after his mate had fallen asleep. A slight smile curved his mouth as he thought to himself, _My Mate_. A bond of mating was something most of his people sought, but few achieved. The reality of relationships between the gifted precluded this degree of intimacy between any but the most perfectly matched pairs. His eyebrows rose as realization set in. This sapiens…Homo sapiens-sapiens woman, was his perfect match? Instinct had driven him to attempt the bond, as it did with all that reached for it. He certainly would never have done so if he had thought it through. His mouth twitched as he considered it. The council would not be pleased. _The council_, he thought as his mood darkened, _could bloody well go to hell_. They had left him to die, as had his cousin. Tom's betrayal hurt worse than that of the council, he had expected nothing else from them.

Lewis frowned as he recalled Keridwen's assertion that her cousin Danielle would believe herself to be the one to have been betrayed. He decided he could forgive Tom's decision to allow Dr. Parker and the others to live. But leaving him to die was unforgivable. The only possible excuse would be if both Tom and the sapiens he had chosen to live among were unaware of just what had happened to him. It was something to consider.

Lewis gave his mate an indulgent look as she snuggled even more firmly against his side. His instincts had served him well. She was brilliant, gifted, sensual, and loyal. Her only flaw was her species…and that; he was almost willing to concede, was not so much a flaw as it was an inconvenience.


	12. Chapter 12

Keri woke up feeling better than she had in what seemed like years…except for some residual soreness, but what had caused it was certainly worth the slight achy feeling. She smiled into Lewis' chest, and sighed happily. She wasn't sure why he cared for her. He wasn't the type to be motivated solely by gratitude. Whatever the reason, she was sure that he did care. Keri chuckled softly. For a species that claimed not to have feelings, his were incredibly powerful. _A rose, by any other name_, she thought.

He stirred and she looked up. Unlike most men, his face did not settle into vulnerable innocence in his sleep. She wondered if that was a trademark of his species or particular just to him. Somehow she suspected the latter. Reaching up, she traced his lips with a fingertip then moved on to the groves that defined his cheeks. His eyes snapped open.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

One eyebrow lifted. "Hmm, a pity." His hand drifted down her side to tease a breast. "I had hoped it was an invitation."

Keri had to laugh at that. "Always," she told him.

He smiled, turned on his side and kissed her, not quite managing to suppress a wince. She pulled away. "Lewis! Your ribs?"

... ...

Lewis sighed. "They'll be fine. You are more important."

"Yes, I am," she agreed. "Have you forgotten that I feel your physical pain?"

He frowned. He had forgotten. It must be even more clearly felt by her now that the mating bond was in place. His back was much improved and her exasperation with his denial of his rib injuries was plain to read. "I'll go check my back and see if strapping would be advisable now." Climbing over her, he took the time to kiss her thoroughly before leaving her in the bed. As he glanced over his shoulder he could see her smiling and shaking her head. Then her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh my god. Look at your back!" Keridwen scrambled out of the bed and followed him into the bathroom.

He twisted to look in the mirror and saw what had caught her attention. Other than the cut that she had re-sutured, the cuts and welts on his back were all but healed. Healthy scabs had formed on the cuts that had been bandaged and sutured and the welts were reduced to pink spots.

"Wow, I'd heard your people healed fast, but this…"

"Is not normal," he finished for her. He examined the healing injuries with a critical eye. His natural healing speed would have had to double, at least, for this great an improvement. He seemed to remember her feeding energy of some sort into him; perhaps that was responsible? "Keridwen, the other night when you were transferring some kind of energy…"

"I call it 'Universal Energy'. It's that 'white light' kind of thing you hear psychics and such talk about. It kind of enhances healing a bit." His eyebrow rose. "Not _this_ much though. I've never had results anywhere near…hell, not even a tenth this dramatic. Usually all I can do is give the body a little boost."

"Hmm. A boost, indeed. I think all of the sutures, except the most recent, need to come out." He frowned as she made a face. "If they do not, they are likely to be covered by skin growth. I'd rather not have the severity of scarring or the possibility of infection from such a thing."

"Of course not," she said hastily. "I can do it." Keridwen moved behind him and slid her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek between his shoulder blades. "Mmmmm, I don't want severe scarring either," she murmured against his skin.

She turned her face, kissing an uninjured spot. He felt a wave of mischief run through her; then her tongue ran up his spine to the nape of his neck. He was unable to suppress a shiver and she laughed with delight.

... ...

Keri danced away from him and headed for the medical kit. She could feel his surprise at her boldness. Smiling, she pulled out the scissors with the tiny blades as she considered just how much he still had to learn about her. That went both ways, she admitted to herself. Not only was there much she didn't know about him…but his people were a mystery. Her lips pursed as she thought about what little she did know. This was not going to be some hearts and flowers relationship. He 'read' like a 'been down too long in the trenches' combat vet. What did they call marines? 'Heartbreakers and Life Takers'. Yes. That was Lewis. Keri wasn't sure just how she was going to deal with that aspect of him.

A half-hour later the sutures were removed, mostly without mishap. She was still cringing from the slight problem they had run into. One of the sutures had already been covered and when she had followed his instruction to 'pull harder', the new layer of skin had been ripped off, causing her to shriek with the pain that she felt through their bond. Lewis had been appalled and had taken her into his arms to comfort her. It had taken a while before he realized that her tears were mostly because she had hurt him…transferred pain faded almost as quickly as it was felt. It was the fear and shock of the sudden pain that tended to linger.

After they were done and she had insisted he have another injection of the antibiotic, he had decided a shower was in order. Keri began to clean up the medical supplies while he disappeared into the bathroom.

Keri had set the satchel back on the floor and turned around to find Lewis literally in her face. He scooped her up, despite her protests, and carried her off to the bathroom. "We both need a shower," he informed her.

She laughed and tucked her face into his neck. "Maybe, but you're going to hurt yourself, you know."

"Nonsense. I do know my limits, Keridwen."

Keri rolled her eyes. I'm still worried about those ribs."

Lewis' eyes narrowed. "As my mate, it is your right to be concerned, but I do expect you to trust in my assessment of my condition."

Uh oh, Keri thought. He was getting all formal on her. That was not a good sign.

"Will you do so?"

"Yes. But I'll know if you're trying to hide or downplay things."

"You will, indeed." He set her on her feet by the shower. "I will be honest with you about my physical condition, but if I tell you that I can continue whatever activity I'm involved in, you must trust that I can do so regardless of how much pain you are picking up from me." His fingers moved to cover her lips as she tried to interrupt. "And I will take into consideration that my pain is often yours and will spare you whenever possible. You know how at risk we are. There may be times that I will have no choice."

Keri nodded, and leaned in against him as his arms gathered her close. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't think I want a shower just now," she told him morosely.

He tilted her chin up so that she could see the roguish look in his eyes. "Yes," he assured her, "you do."

... ...

Keridwen's eyes widened as his meaning became clear. "You've got to be kidding," she told him. She looked from him, to the shower and back again, a slight blush beginning to color her cheeks.

"I never kid."

"Um, you sure your ribs are up to this?"

"Positive."

She chuckled nervously, shaking her head, then yelped as he lifted her over the side of the tub and climbed in after her. "I know," she said as he gave her an admonishing look. "Trust." She yelped again, and then giggled as water suddenly began cascading over them.

Lewis reached for the soap with his left hand, and slid his cast encased right arm around his mate's waist, pulling her flush against his body. He frowned at the awkwardness the watertight cast presented. Keridwen squirmed slightly as his erection pressed against her.

"Mmmm, this might be a good idea after all," she murmured, letting her hands wander down his back to caress his buttocks and rubbing her cheek on his collarbone.

His eyebrows rose at her boldness. Perhaps he had underestimated the extent of her experience? No, he decided as she blushed yet again under his scrutiny. His mate was simply naturally sensual and willing to embrace new experiences. Only a twitch of his lips hinted at what he had planned for the woman in his arms.

Keridwen stretched up on her toes as Lewis began to soap her back, taking full advantage of the opportunity to rub her sensitive nipples against him. He chuckled and bent his head to capture her slightly parted lips in a searing kiss. She moaned, and surprised him yet again by stroking inside his mouth with her tongue. Shifting, he maneuvered her until the water began to pound on the swell of her breasts. Keridwen pulled back a bit in surprise, and he moved her so that one nipple was bombarded with the main stream of the spray. "Oh god, Lewis!" she gasped, freezing in place. "That is…oh god."

Lewis smiled at his mate's rapt expression; then slid down to capture the other nipple in his mouth, tugging fiercely as he suckled it. She gasped again, and his hands slid down to cup her rounded rear, supporting her as her knees began to buckle.

Hands pressed on his shoulders, Keridwen moaned and shivered under the twin assaults of his mouth and the blast of water from the showerhead. As she regained her balance, one long fingered hand slid from her buttocks to probe between her legs. "Ohhh, Lewis," she moaned. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," he told her, releasing her distended nipple. "I won't let you fall." His eyes narrowed in pleasure as wetness that had nothing to do with the shower flowed over his questing fingers. His mate was more than ready for him. He straightened, turned her around so that the water struck her back, retrieved the soap from the holder he had placed it in, then carefully soaped the front of her body, paying close and tender attention to her breasts.

Keridwen leaned back against him, twisting her hips to tease his stiffened cock. She arched her neck and began to press open-mouthed kisses against his. As his left hand slid down between her legs, she shivered and closed her teeth around the tendon that connected his neck to his shoulder. He chuckled with pleasure. His mate displayed many of the instincts of his own people. It was easy to forget she was sapiens. Abruptly he sobered. It was too easy. He had to remember she was not physically as strong and make allowances. "Lewis," she hissed. "I swear, if you don't stop teasing and get on with it…"

"You'll do what, my mate?" he asked, amused at the attempted threat.

Her eyes flew open and stared reproachfully into his. "I'll think of something," she groused. "After all, even _you_ have to sleep." Keridwen pouted as he laughed at her annoyed expression.

"True." He smiled and kissed her protruding lower lip, the smile broadening as she sighed and her eyes softened. She was as easy to manipulate as she was to read.

Lewis growled at himself. This was his mate, not someone to manipulate.

"Lewis?"

He shook his head and dropped the soap back into its holder, then nuzzled her jaw. Slippery with soap, his hands roamed up and down her body, kneading and stroking the already tensed muscles before sliding down to lather up the dark curls that covered her pubis. Her back arched, pressing her shoulders and buttocks against him as his fingers parted her folds and teased her clitoris until he could feel the throbbing through their bond.

Keridwen's panting was harsh in his ears as she shuddered in response to his insistent touch. "Damn it, Lewis," she hissed. "I want…ooh!" She groaned as one lean hand brushed the entrance to her womanhood, then slid away to lift her leg so that one foot rested on the side of the tub. He pressed against her, kissing her neck and urging her to bend forward. His mate whimpered as his hands left her hot center and moved to support her body. "Oh god!" she gasped as she felt his erection press into her canal from behind.

... ...

Her eyes grew wide as his penis thrust slowly inside her from an angle she had not expected and had never experienced. She could feel a hot blush color her cheeks. It was apparent that Lewis could feel it through the bond. His amused chuckle flowed over her as silkily as the lukewarm water. Keri gasped as he pulled her back hard against him. He seemed somehow larger this time…no, she realized, as she felt his flesh pressed against her; it was just that more of him had actually entered her. Her eyelids fluttered as she adjusted to the feeling of being overfilled.

"Keridwen, are you ready?" Lewis asked, his voice concerned yet reassuring at the same time.

He withdrew a bit and thrust gently back in. Keri shuddered at the exquisite feeling. "Lewis, I've _been_ ready."

Lewis roughly nuzzled her jaw, and then laughed. It was a fierce sound…almost frightening in its intensity. But the warmth of his desire for her lingered and soothed, and his strength…the powerful muscles in his arm and hands supporting her as he began a steady rhythm of penetration and withdrawal…reminded her of his vow to cherish and protect her. She need not be afraid, not with him.

Keri moaned as the friction built. She could feel his urgency begin to grow and suppressed a giggle. The teasing he had subjected her to had affected him as well. He groaned and the bond relayed his frustration as he fought for control and lost. His thrusts grew more powerful, rocking her body wildly; she clutched at his arms, almost shrieking in pleasure as the sensations exploded within her. He pulled her back sharply to meet each thrust, almost pulling her upright in his efforts. Keri was no longer feeling the individual penetrations; her body was on fire, every nerve overloaded with incredible sensations.

"Keridwen!" Lewis' voice was hoarse, demanding an even greater response from her as he slipped into his own orgasm. The warmth of his seed spilling into her waiting womb triggered a second, though less powerful orgasm in her. Keri sobbed, rocking back and forth on him, feeling her own heat flowing freely before collapsing in his arms. She rested there, her shudders echoing his. "Mine," he said in her ear, pulling her up to lean against his chest.

Unlike the harsh demand of their first mating, his voice was quiet, the tone almost…tender. Keri turned her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder and lifted her chin to meet the electric blue of his eyes. Possessiveness warred with something softer and as yet undetermined in their depths. Hmm, Lewis, softer? The thought brought a smile to her lips. It faded as she felt a flash of confused uncertainty run through him. "Yes, Lewis," she whispered. "Yours."


	13. Chapter 13

Keri sat quietly on the edge of the bed. After finishing their shower and getting as much water as possible out of her long hair, Lewis had insisted on carrying her from the bathroom, despite the nagging pain she could still feel in his ribs. She was fairly sure that they were well on the way to mending; the universal energy she used in her psychic healing evidently had a much more dramatic effect on the new species than it did on her own. A smile curved her lips as Lewis knelt on the threadbare carpet and began to dry her feet and legs. "I can do it," she told him.

His left eyebrow rose. "And deprive me of the pleasure?"

She blushed. "Oh, well, wouldn't want to do that." Her smile deepened as she enjoyed the view he presented…his lean but ample muscles and…mmmm. Keri chuckled. "So long as I get my turn."

Lewis looked up at her laugh. She could feel the indulgence behind the odd light in his eyes. Keri gasped as he moved in a blur, his hands moving to her waist and tossing her back on the bed. He landed above her, straddling her hips. "Your turn, hmm? And just what would you do with 'your turn', my mate?"

Keri frowned up at him; then reached up to caress his flat abdomen with her palms. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

His lips twitched. "While you are thinking, let's get rid of this annoying piece of plastic," he suggested, lifting his right arm. "Yes," he said before she could interrupt. "I am sure it's sufficiently healed."

"How does it come off?" she asked, pouting as he shifted off of her and then off of the bed. Her twinkling eyes belied the pout as her hands slid down his body, caressing his genitals as he moved.

"Keridwen," he scolded mildly.

Damn, she thought, watching as he reacted to her touch but still kept moving away. She was starting to despise his self-control. By the time he returned from digging through the medical kit and the duffel bag, he had even managed to suppress his physical reaction. Keri frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed to clean off the scissors she had brought from her car with antiseptic from the med kit. She reached for him again. He frowned and paused to push her hand away.

"There is a time and place for everything," he told her. An eyebrow rose as she continued to stare at the scissors, her eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "No need risking further infection," Lewis explained. "These did come from your trunk, hmm?"

Keri chuckled. "Yes. And god only knows what's been growing in there."

"Indeed." He closed the bottle and set it aside, evidently satisfied with his cleaning. "Now, cut here along this seam then pull on both edges slightly. Once it's parted a bit, we just slide it down and off the arm."

"I've never seen anything like this. It's cool, but kind of weird." Keri slid over beside him. He turned and held his right arm out to her and handed her the scissors. "Always something new."

"Not really. We've been using these for five years now." Her eyebrows rose and she gave him a skeptical look. "Believe as you will. We needed something our chameleons could use in the field. They can apply and remove it as needed." He frowned. "One of my people was using one and was involved in a car crash and was rendered unconscious. The staff at the hospital where he was taken demanded to know who had come up with the innovation. We were forced to provide an inventor and release the specifications to an appropriate manufacturer."

"Uh huh. Um, what is a chameleon?"

Lewis' expression froze. He blinked several times then shrugged. "A chameleon is what my highest level operatives are called. They are so named because of their ability to blend in with the general population."

"Oh." Keri carefully slid the bottom blade of the scissors under the lower edge of the cast and began to cut. It gave, though reluctantly, and the need to grip them so hard was leaving grooves in her hands. "What I wouldn't give right now for a Ginsu," she sighed. Lewis' eyebrow went up. "You know, one of those cheap knives they advertise on late night TV that's supposed to cut through anything?"

"I know what they are."

Keri opened her mouth then closed it again, frowning in thought. "Hey. If your field operatives are supposed to be able to take these off by themselves, why can't you do this? Are you right handed?"

"I'm ambidextrous, though a tad out of practice with eating with the left hand as you've noticed."

She stopped cutting. "Then why am I doing it?" Lewis smirked. Yes, she decided, it was definitely a smirk.

"So that I can enjoy the view, of course," he told her, nodding to her bare breasts. She rolled her eyes. He chuckled; then leaned forward and brushed his cheek against hers and caressed her spine with his left hand. "I enjoy everything about you, my Keridwen."

Keri gave him a bland look. "Good recovery…a fine display of intelligence." She sighed and finished cutting open the long thin seam. "At least now I know why I could never find any reasonably bright men to go out with." His expression was confused. "I was looking among the wrong species." It was Keri's turn to smirk as his brow lifted.

... ...

Lewis watched as Keridwen put the scissors on the nightstand and slipped her fingers into the seam running up the length of the cast. "You'll need to press hard into my arm to get a grip," he informed her. "Don't be afraid to do so, you won't hurt me." She stopped what she was doing to give him one of her 'I'm not stupid just because I'm human' looks. He returned her stare calmly. Keridwen was his bonded mate and he was pleased with that fact, but occasionally her attitude became irritating. How she could shift from blatant sensuality and the willingness to be subservient to him as was proper to this somewhat sarcastically snobbish attitude in a matter of moments was a mystery to him. Sapiens were not superior, and she was not going to survive amongst his kind if she did not accept that fact.

Her fingers slipped between the cast and his skin with almost no pressure. She tugged, hard, and the edges parted slowly. "I need to press in, huh?" she muttered as the cast began to slide down his arm. He glowered at her as she moved aside to allow him to finish removing the annoying piece of plastic.

Deciding to let her have this one, Lewis tossed the remains of the cast over to the duffel bag and took Keridwen's hands in his own. "I had forgotten how dainty your fingers are." He looked into her eyes as she stiffened. What in creation had offended the woman now? Her half buried feeling of inadequacy because of her plumpness filtered through the bond; despite the efforts he sensed she was expending to block it. Her continual self-disparagement was also beginning to annoy him. "Keridwen…"

She flushed. "I'm sorry. I just hear people all the time telling me 'you have such tiny fingers', or 'you have such a pretty face'. Then I feel their pity or disgust so clearly that I can almost hear the unspoken 'but…'."

"Did you feel such a thing from me?" he asked quietly.

"No. Of course not."

"I will not have this conversation with you again. You are my mate. I chose to bond with you, as you are. There is nothing about you to pity, except perhaps your misfortune in relatives. Pitying yourself or to belittle yourself is to question my choice. _That_ is unacceptable." Lewis frowned and raised her lowered chin. "Do you understand?"

Her eyes were troubled as she nodded. "I just can't help it sometimes." She winced as his eyes narrowed.

"You will have to learn to _help_ it." He shook his head at the stubborn set of her jaw. "Keridwen, this is not a whim. Should we have to deal with my people, this indulgent self-pity will be a serious weakness. You must be confident in yourself or they will sense it immediately and go for the kill." She started to roll her eyes. "I am speaking literally. If you are perceived as weak, they will kill you. I cannot allow that and I have no wish to be constantly battling my own kind over a female who refuses to stand her ground. Deal with the problem, or die. This is not a game." He pushed away from her and stalked to the bathroom, gathering up the wet towels on his way.

... ...

Keri stared after him in shock. How could he expect her to deal with something at the instant he commanded it when it was the result of decades of abuse at the hands of her family and their friends? Literally dozens of therapists had tried to help her with it and failed. Sure, she could regain her confidence, but thoughtless people that didn't know or care that she knew exactly what they were really saying would dash it down again soon enough. She sighed. Lewis had never done that to her. He just tended to condescend to her because she was human. Her eyes narrowed in thought. Actually, he hadn't even been doing much of that since his fever broke.

Lewis emerged from the bathroom and crossed over to the dresser. He selected a few items from the stash of food and then joined her on the bed. Keri slid under the sheets and turned her back on him, trying to get her 'weakness' under control. She shivered as his fingers trailed down her spine to her hip, then pulled her down on her back. A giggle escaped as she saw him holding a familiar jar, an amused look in his eyes. "Now," he told her. "You can feed me some applesauce."

"Oh, fine. What if I don't want to now?" Keri fought to keep a straight face, but it was a losing battle. Lewis simply raised an eyebrow and waited. "All right, all right," she laughed. Taking the jar, she straddled his abdomen. "Where's the spoon?"

His eyebrow lifted. If she had to label his expression, she would have to call it 'mischievous'. "Improvise," he suggested.

Keri smiled, shaking her head at the return of his good humor, and tossed the lid on the nightstand. Her hands were still clean from the shower…so she dipped her index finger into the sweet fruit and held it to his lips. He grasped her wrist firmly, took the finger into his mouth and began to suck on it. Her eyes widened as he licked and nibbled playfully. Her finger was clean when he commented, "Excellent applesauce. Is there more?"

"You know very well there's more," Keri laughed, threatening to pour the jar on him.

Lewis suddenly frowned, then grabbed both of her wrists. He turned his head to each side then peered around her before looking up to meet her eyes. "Keridwen, is not the principle behind the operation of a kinetic watch dependent on wearing it?"

"What?"

"Where is your watch?"

Keri gulped. "Um, I lost it."

"You had it when I arrived. It must be here somewhere."

"No, I, ah, lost it outside. It wasn't there when I went back out, so someone must have picked it up."

Lewis sighed. "Keridwen, I have never lied to you. Please do me the same courtesy." He released her wrists and rested his hands on her thighs. "What happened? Tell me."

Keri frowned and slipped off of him to sit with her back against the headboard. She put the jar down, drew her knees up and clasped them in her arms. "It doesn't matter."

He turned to face her and covered her hands with one of his. "Obviously it does." Sitting up himself, he pulled her into his arms. "Did you have a problem while I was incapacitated?"

"I handled it. Everything is fine." Except for having to give up Aunt Beth's watch, of course. A tear slipped down her cheek. "It doesn't matter," she repeated stubbornly.

Lewis cupped her jaw in one hand and turned her face toward him. His thumb stroked her lips as they started to tremble. "Keridwen…"

"Well, it shouldn't matter. It's only a watch." She looked up into his eyes, blinking away the telltale moisture. "There was a report on TV. They're saying that an escaped killer, a member of the new species, kidnapped me. The manager recognized the picture they showed of me and threatened to call the cops unless I paid him off. We need the cash, so I gave him my watch…it was all I had that was valuable."

"I see. And how long did your…sacrifice…buy us?"

"Until Friday night. Evidently the owner drops by to check on the place over the weekend, so we have to be out before then. Lewis, I'm sorry. We couldn't leave and I didn't know what else to do."

"You did well." He stroked her face and gently kissed her temple. "What is today?"

"Um…" Keri looked toward the window. "Late Wednesday night or early Thursday morning." She shrugged apologetically. "You were out of it for a long time."

Lewis nodded. "We'll pack things up, and then get some sleep. I want to leave just after sunset."

"But, we have until Friday night."

"Keridwen, extortionists and blackmailers only stay bought so long as it's convenient for them. It would likely be advantageous for him to turn us in just before his boss is due and have the police there to say what a hero he is."

"Oh. Guess I've got a lot to learn."

"You are learning very quickly. I'm proud of you." He slid out of the bed, laid her down on it and tucked the sheets around her. "I'll tend to the packing. Get some rest."

... ...

By the time Lewis had finished packing, Keridwen was fast asleep. According to the old Timex he had found on the floor beside the dresser, it was 1 a.m., time enough for meditation before he sought to sleep. He settled down on the floor in the proper position and began to center himself.

Thoughts racing across his consciousness prevented him from attaining his goal. She had said 'There was a report on TV. They're saying that an escaped killer, a member of the new species, kidnapped me.' He frowned. Keridwen had passed up the opportunity to go back to her life.

Obviously Senator Ashton had overridden Danielle's wish to punish her cousin for defying her. Lewis reconstructed the events of the escape in his mind and examined them closely.

The used syringes had been gathered up and disposed of in the hazardous medical waste container on the way out. The guards from the monitor room were dead. He had unobtrusively snapped their necks when he had dragged them to the corner of the observation room. They were so deeply unconscious that Keridwen had not felt them die. He had killed Davis in the cage, so that was on the monitors. Keridwen's drugging of the guards and her attack on Dr. Lam had occurred in VIP areas where there were no cameras.

The Senator had used the fact that there was no evidence at the facility to implicate Keridwen to manipulate the reports that had been given to the media. Grant Ashton had been, in effect, sending a message to his granddaughter that if she turned Lewis in, all was forgiven.

He had been helpless with fever when Keridwen received that message. She could not have known he would survive it, and yet she had not abandoned him to ensure her own safety. Such sacrifice, and for one she had correctly labeled 'the enemy'. Lewis frowned. There were depths of strength and courage to some of these sapiens that he had not even begun to suspect. He, too, had much to learn.

Lewis had been pondering sapiens and Keridwen in particular for some time when he heard the dawn chirping of birds outside the window. Light from it began to brighten the room, illuminating the mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. He examined his reflection dispassionately. The cuts and bruises that had adorned the front of his body were all but completely healed. He had no doubt his back was similarly well on the way back to normal. Shaking his head he thought, Keridwen again. His calm, collected expression stared back at him from the silvered glass. It lied. Only his eyes betrayed the anarchy within. Lying down on the carpet, Lewis worked to settle himself enough to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Keri frowned as she turned over. Lewis had never come back to bed. A surreptitious glance around the room did not reveal his whereabouts until she happened to look in the mirror. The reflection showed him lying flat on his back on the floor at the foot of the bed. She wasn't sure if he would be offended, flattered, or neither. He was so hard to figure out, sometimes.

Judging by the fact that the eastern side of the building was in shadow, it had to be well after noon. Her back ached from being in bed too long and her bladder was complaining. She hadn't wanted to get up for fear of disturbing Lewis' sleep…he needed it as much as she had, but when you had to go, well. Edging carefully to the right side of the bed, she slipped out. So far so good, he hadn't moved or opened his eyes. The hinges creaked as she opened the bathroom door; she winced and looked back at the sleeping form. Still no response. Keri sighed and softly closed the door behind her.

... ...

Lewis sat up abruptly as the bathroom door clicked shut. He had awoken when Keridwen had first moved, but had kept up a pretense of sleep to see what she would do. The great care she had taken to not make any unnecessary noise amused him. He would have to explain to her just how lightly he slept…while being sure she understood that he appreciated the consideration she had shown. Lewis sighed. Dealing with a sapiens mate was going to test even his considerable patience and adaptability. Though if Tom could manage it, so could he. Of course, Tom hadn't bonded with Dr. Parker, hadn't even been intimate with her as of the last time he had seen them. That did make a difference…Tom could still walk away if he wished. The thought occurred to Lewis that such an option would actually make it more difficult to stay…at least for him. Was the council right, then? Was his young cousin flawed?

Standing in a fluid motion, Lewis walked to the dresser to check the watch. It said 3 p.m., which agreed with his time sense. Going to sleep after checking the time had allowed him to 'reset' his internal clock. He began a few basic-stretching exercises. His incarceration and injuries had played havoc with his preferred level of fitness. The knee seemed sturdy now. That was a bonus. It had never completely healed after he had been forced to leap off of the balcony when Tom and his sapiens pet had subdued Lisa. Anger flashed through him at the thought of the dead chameleon's betrayal. The council had been using her to spy on him. After he had dedicated resources to her advanced training for over eight years; then personally mentored her for another eleven months, she had chosen to disregard his orders to her and followed the council's misguided agenda. They were not in the field; they did not understand the need for subtlety…or patience. Lisa had no patience. She had expected to replace him as head of the program once she had killed Tom and her report to the council of Lewis' failure to do so had resulted in his termination. Her ego had been her downfall. He shook his head. At least she had been useful in death. Dr. Parker's terrified expression as she fled the police had been most amusing.

Lewis looked up as the bathroom door opened. Keridwen's laughter burst over him as he straightened. He glowered at her, but as usual when he was actually trying to do so, he failed to intimidate her.

... ...

Keri burst out laughing at the picture Lewis presented when she opened the door. He was nude and oddly stretched down and to the side. He was beautiful, of course, but there was just something comical about certain parts of the male anatomy…dangling. She clapped a hand over her mouth as he glared at her. "I'm sorry," she offered. "It's just…ah, hmm."

His eyebrow lifted as he straightened and crossed his arms, apparently waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, I don't suppose you'll believe that I just remembered a really good joke?" His other eyebrow lifted. "No, didn't think so." Keri frowned slightly and walked towards him, slipping her hands around his waist. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" she asked mischievously.

"Keridwen…you are attempting to distract me."

"Is it working?"

Lewis tilted his head to the side and looked at her, his expression as unreadable as his suddenly shielded feelings. Keri swallowed. "I shall allow it to," he decided.

She chuckled and leaned in to rub her cheek against his chest. "You really are gorgeous, you know. That wasn't just a line."

"I know."

... ...

Keri looked up at him in disbelief at the egotistical response. He frowned at her expression then sighed.

"What I meant was that I know it was not a line, that you were sincere."

"Okaaay."

Lewis frowned. "Keridwen, I know that I am attractive, however…" he broke off as her fingers covered his mouth.

"Quit while you're ahead," she advised. "And come back to bed…you did say we weren't leaving until dark, didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did." Lewis slowly smiled at her. "And I believe it is 'your turn', is it not?"

... ...

Lewis smiled at Keridwen's expression. A mixture of desire, eagerness, and trepidation, it was…delicious. He took her arms and backed towards the bed. As his calf connected with the side, he climbed onto it and continued moving backwards on his knees, allowing his hands to slide down along her arms until only their fingertips touched. He said not a word, purposely keeping his expression enigmatic, silently waiting for her to make the first move.

Keridwen blinked, her front teeth worrying her lower lip. Her fingers clutched his convulsively then she began crawling on her knees towards him. As the distance between them closed, he moved her hands up until they rested on his shoulders. Her eyes sparkled as she smoothed her palms over their breadth.

He brushed through her hair with his nose as her mouth drifted up his neck to his ear. Lewis breathed in her unique scent while she nibbled delicately on the lobe and probed the canal with a warm wet tongue. He found himself smiling as she molded her body to his, then began to slowly slide down it, trailing kisses and gentle bites along each inch of skin as she went. His eyes drifted closed as he gave himself up to the sensations…an almost infinitesimal shudder running up his spine as her hardening nipples were pulled down his upper abdomen. The perfect white teeth, evidence of her upper crust childhood, closed on his collarbone, while her tongue darted out to taste the taut flesh that covered it.

She continued to slide down, hands rubbing and soothing the scar laced muscles of his middle back. Lewis groaned as she bit down sharply on one flat nipple then moved laterally to do the same to the other. His fingers tangled in her hair, the feel of the silky strands pulling between them heightening his arousal. His breathing grew harsh as she continued down his flat belly to dip her tongue into his concave navel. Her hands slid across his hips to his thighs; kneading the strong flexed muscles there, then moved in and under to cup his testicles in one hand while the other wrapped around his stiffened cock.

Lewis' nostrils flared as he watched his mate fondle him. Her intent expression and soft, firm touch built a fire within him. She suddenly looked up at him, her eyes wide and hesitant. He smiled, cupped her jaw with one lean hand and nodded once to urge her to continue. Her cheeks reddened, but she turned her head to kiss his palm before returning her attention to his erect staff. The long red nails scraped along the length of it, then teased the tip. He shuddered as the nails of her other hand dug gently into the textured sac beneath.

... ...

Keri stared in fascination as Lewis' penis jumped under her touch. She had never actually seen it fully erect before, and was not quite sure how she'd managed to take it within her body. But then, maybe they always just looked larger than they felt…it wasn't as though she had been with that many men that she had any real reference to judge such things. His eagerness for her attentions coursed through the bond, giving her the courage to continue. He held himself tightly leashed to allow her tentative caresses. The heated silk of his skin called for more than the touch of her fingers. Sliding backwards, she bent down and lightly mouthed the tip of his throbbing member.

Lewis gasped, and then groaned. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her face back down when his reaction caused her to back away. "Continue," he rasped. "Please." Keri looked up to see his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his face strained and his arms trembling. His desire and excitement flared so brightly she could almost see it as well as feel it.

She smiled and returned to her task. A cautious lick along a pulsing vein elicited another groan, as did a light, two-handed massage. Keri tried to stretch her mouth around the circumference, but her jaw would not open quite wide enough to take him past her teeth. Moaning in frustration, she slid her lips down the side of the hard column, licking and biting gently. She lifted it with one hand and moved beneath to take as much of his testes in her mouth as she could.

"Keridwen! Creation, woman, are you _trying_ to destroy my control?" he ground out as she began to suck on her prize. Reluctantly she released him, then began licking up the underside of the cock she still grasped in one ever-moving hand. As she looked up, she noticed his entire body shaking in reaction. His jaw was clenched, but his eyes were open now, and burning. The laser blue flashed through her, making her gasp. "Please," he muttered, pulling her lips back towards the tip of his cock.

She opened her mouth, straining again, tongue reaching to caress the wet tip. A remote part of her brain chose that moment to note he was circumcised, and she almost laughed at the timing of the realization. That certain disaster was averted by what was almost another. Lewis had braced her head with his hands and pushed past her teeth, ignoring what she was sure must be excruciating pain in his eagerness to fill her mouth. Her jaw began to ache, and then she felt his thumbs pressing just behind the bone to either side. The pressure relaxed her muscles and she felt her mouth open just a fraction wider…just wide enough to accommodate his careful thrusting.

Keri slapped at his arms, and carefully bit down on him. He froze in place. She pulled back and off of him, rubbing the spots on her jaw that were still somewhat sore. She looked up; his eyes were hard, like cold steel. Deciding that she could cop an attitude as easily as he could, she snapped, "Excuse me, this was supposed to be _my_ turn."

Lewis flinched then released her head. He drew a ragged breath; his eyes drifting closed, then slowly opening. The more normal bright blue stared out at her as he nodded. He braced his hands on his thighs, and quietly waited, shudders wracking his body. Keri's jaw dropped at the display of sheer willpower.

Leaning forward, she grasped his still hard penis at the base then slid it into her mouth. Her jaw muscles were still relaxed thanks to that pressure point he had hit, and she was able to take several inches inside before her gag reflex tried to kick in. She began to suck and tug, applying pressure with her mouth, sliding the thick cock in and out. Each time she would get a little further before she had to pull back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lewis' fingers digging into his thighs. The sight inspired her. If he could have control over his reactions, she could control hers.

She managed to take him even further into her mouth and worked fiercely, moaning at the throbbing heat and the sharp, salty taste of the fluids that had emerged at the early stages of his arousal. Her own heat was building, she could feel her insides clenching, wanting to be filled. Continuing on, she sucked and tugged, flicking him with her tongue as one hand moved down to gently squeeze his balls.

"Keridwen!" he growled, and with fingers still digging into his thighs he began again to thrust towards her. She held still as he did so, tightening her mouth around him as she felt him begin to ejaculate. Tears filled her eyes as she forced herself to swallow. Finally he was done, and dropped back on his heels, taking her face in his hands.

... ...

Lewis looked into Keridwen's tear filled eyes, confused at the wetness he found there. He had felt triumph through the bond…this made no sense. She looked up at him then suddenly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He held her close, stroking her hair and back, his confusion growing. Eventually she pulled back, smiled shyly and lifted her face to his. He kissed her…he assumed that was what she wanted, then waited patiently for her to explain why she had been crying. She said nothing…just looked at him, a strange light in her eyes. "Ah, Keridwen," he began.

"Thank you," she said.

He was startled into letting his jaw drop. "Why, my mate, are _you_ thanking _me_?"

Keridwen shrugged. "You could have taken control from me and kept it. And you could have made me happy that you did. Ecstatic, even." She paused and sighed happily. He shook his head, more perplexed than ever. "Instead, you let it be my turn; you let me be in control. That makes me feel really good about _us_. You care enough to…ah, I don't know how to explain it."

"Of course I care, Keridwen. You are my bonded mate. I will always cherish you." He frowned as she shook her head then wrapped her arms around him, sighed, and snuggled against his chest.

"Lewis?"

"Yes, my mate?"

"Do you think you could…" she trailed off, unable to put the need he could feel into words.

"Absolutely," he assured her. He turned to lay her down on the bed and moved over her. Her hands began to wander and it wasn't long before he was ready to meet her rising need.

Keridwen smiled as he reached between her legs, and she spread them wide to encourage his touch. As his fingers slid into her already wet canal she moaned, arching her back. Lewis grinned.

His erection quickly replaced his fingers, and he began a swift thrusting designed to bring her to orgasm without delay. While he braced himself with one arm, he used the fingers of his other hand to rub and tease her clitoris. He groaned as he felt her convulse around him when her orgasm began.

Clutching at the distended muscles of his back, Keridwen thrashed under him. Her neck was arched back and a high keening escaped her throat. The lure of the small scar over her jugular was too much for him to resist and his mouth closed over it. He nipped it lightly and was rewarded by a small shriek. "Lewis! Oh my god!"

Her body leapt under him as the bond fully coalesced once again. The dual sensations nearly overwhelmed him. He told himself it wasn't happening, they were taught that this sought-after effect of a mating bond only rarely happened after the initial bonding…but somehow he knew that was wrong…that it could happen, again and again for the right couple. He gave himself over to her pleasure and felt her ecstasy as she gave herself over to his.


	15. Chapter 15

Lewis finished removing the light blue stripes from the seams of the navy uniform pants, then pulled them on and tucked in the navy T-shirt he was already wearing. He checked the result in the mirror with a critical eye. It would do. Grimacing, he realized that all he needed was a name patch to pass for an automobile mechanic. See how far the 'mighty' had fallen, he mused bitterly.

He stepped back as he felt Keridwen moving towards the door from the other side. The door opened inwards, but he didn't want to startle her. Instead he was startled as she exited the bathroom. The long fall of burgundy curls was gone. What appeared to be a slick cap of straight red hair now graced her head. He tried not to look too closely. That she had done such a thing spoke well of her willingness to sacrifice, but he did not wish to make her feel uncomfortable.

Keridwen stood awkwardly in the doorway. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I understand this must have been difficult for you, though it is good you understood the need."

"What are you talking about?"

"It will eventually grow back." His voice reflected his uncertainty.

"Lewis?"

"Your hair. It's regrettable that you needed to cut it, but it will grow back. Meanwhile, it will make you much less recognizable."

"I am _not_ cutting my hair. Do you have any idea how many years it took me to get it this long?" Keridwen asked. "Maybe I could use one of those temporary colors on it, though. You know…the kind that washes out in a week or two."

Lewis stared as she walked across the room. A small roll of hair was pinned to the back of her head. "I thought you had already cut it. My mistake." He followed her then touched the tightly rolled hair. "How did you get all that hair to roll up so small?"

Keridwen shrugged. "It's the curl that makes my hair look so full, it's actually very fine. I just twist it and wrap it."

"Convenient. Perhaps you will not need to cut it."

"I told you, I am _not_ cutting it. Period."

He moved around her, carefully examining the exposed length of neck. Running fingers up her spine, he gently caressed her nape and soothed the bruises behind her jaw. Lewis closed his eyes. He had lost control, again. He shook his head, disgusted with himself.

Keridwen turned to smile at him. "Everything's out of the bathroom. Are we ready to leave, or do we need to wipe away fingerprints?"

"If they track us here, they will not need fingerprints to confirm our presence thanks to that news report. Our blackmailer might not call the police himself, but he will no doubt talk if questioned by them."

"Oh. Well, I was kind of kidding about wiping away prints anyway."

Lewis tilted his head and waited patiently.

"All right, so maybe I wasn't. I'm learning."

"Yes, my own, you are." He reached out for the bulging duffel bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Shall we?" he asked, opening the door.

... ...

Keri sighed as she trudged down the side of the road. Lewis had abandoned the original stolen truck in the town where he had picked up food and had hiked across the valley to the motel. There had been no cars except the motel manager's in the vicinity, so they were walking. She used to enjoy a good walk, but she was really getting tired of it.

Ahead of her, Lewis stopped and looked around, then moved further away from the road. She followed without question…she had quickly learned he had little patience with explaining his actions. His path led through a small stand of trees to where an old mimosa, apparently struck down by lightning at some point, grew almost parallel with the ground.

"Wait here," he told her, setting the armor bag down by the tree. "I'll be back in about an hour."

This she had to question. "Where are you going?"

"To retrieve your watch. There is too great a risk that his pawning it will attract notice. It's not something one would normally see in this area." He stopped in front of her, raising an eyebrow and touching her cheek. "It should be a simple matter to steal it."

"Oh." Keri relaxed. She had thought he intended quite a bit more.

As though reading her mind he told her, "Keridwen, I kill only when necessary to protect what is mine. Were I to kill this fool that would only serve to draw attention here."

"Okay. I understand."

Lewis left without any further comment. Keri sighed and settled down on the tree to wait.

... ...

He had broken into a swift trot once he had regained the better footing of the seldom-traveled road. They had walked for nearly forty-five minutes, but that was at Keridwen's pace. Lewis made it back to the motel in less than fifteen minutes without breaking a sweat.

The television was blaring in the office as he approached. A quick check around the building had revealed there were no guests, nor anyone within his sensing range. Out of habit, he remained cautious. Lewis edged to the window. The sapiens was pacing around the stand that held the telephone, holding Keridwen's gold watch in his right hand.

"Shit. Wonder how much this damn thing's worth. Could be it's worth more'n the reward…could be not." The man paused in his muttering to pick up an almost full bottle of gin and swallowed a prodigious amount before slamming it back on the tray table. "Shoulda asked the bitch…that's what I shoulda done. Goddamn it. Aw hell. Russell ain't gonna give me no five grand for it, no matter what it's worth. Now where'd I put the frickin' number?"

Lewis waited quietly as the disheveled man dropped the gold watch on the recliner and began picking up scattered sections of a newspaper. Each one was peered at near-sightedly, then discarded with a curse.

"Sonuvabitch, I know I wrote 'er down!" he bellowed as he tossed the last section over his shoulder, picked up the watch and slumped back in the battered recliner. Lewis noted that it resembled a rather filthy version of the chair belonging to 'Martin Crane' on the comedy 'Frasier'.

The man sprawled in the chair and made sullen comments to the television while he continued to drink the bottle of cheap gin. Suddenly he sat up on the edge of the seat. "Yes!" he crowed. "Come to pappa!"

Lewis stared at the television. Grant Ashton's handsome but aged visage filled half the screen. A photo of Keridwen, a toll-free phone number and a money graphic with a label stating the reward amount was now ten thousand dollars occupied the other half. Senator Ashton's distinctive voice was pleading for information leading to the safe recovery of his beloved granddaughter.

The sound of the phone falling off of its stand brought Lewis' attention back to the grimy sapiens. Cursing himself for not locating the telephone junction earlier, Lewis dove through the open window and unplugged the jack from the wall. The man turned and stared at him in bleary shock.

"Oh, oh shit!" was all he managed before Lewis had clamped a hand wrapped in cloth around his throat and lifted him from the floor. It only took a few moments for the inebriated man to pass out. Lewis dumped him unceremoniously back in the chair and unwrapped the T-shirt from his hand and put it back on.

After retrieving Keridwen's watch and securing it in a back pocket, Lewis examined the man's wrists to determine how the Timex had been worn. While it was irritating his sensitive nose to no end, he was pleased to find the man had evidently not bathed in days. A clear mark in the grime of the sapiens' right arm showed that it was worn there, with the case hugging the inside of the wrist. He replaced it, moved to plug the telephone back into the wall, and then looked around the room.

The smell of alcohol was everywhere, and ashes littered the floor and furniture. A cigarette still burned half hanging out of an ashtray on the table beside the recliner. Using the hem of his shirt, Lewis all but emptied the remainder of the gin onto the frayed cloth of the chair and on the sapiens' lap. He carefully placed the almost empty bottle in the hand the still unconscious man had used when drinking from it, tilting it at an angle that would have spilled the contents. A careful bump on the table sent the burning cigarette tumbling down onto his enemy's pants.

Lewis waited as the cloth smoldered. Eventually his patience was rewarded by a bright tongue of flame. He climbed out of the window and stood watching, wanting to be certain the sapiens did not recover in time to save himself. He needn't have worried. The fool had evidently spilled a great deal of alcohol on himself and around the room. The man's lower body was engulfed in flames in moments. He regained consciousness long enough to scream and stagger from the chair before the lack of oxygen caused by the flames climbing up his torso silenced him forever.

He was done here. His senses told him that the area was still empty of sapient life. Lewis turned and ran at full speed to put some distance between him and the now burning building before the flames became visible to those in the nearby town.

Keri frowned as Lewis trotted up to her. He smelled distinctly of smoke. "What happened?"

"I retrieved your watch," he told her. Lewis reached for her wrist, then slipped the gold band over it and fastened the catch.

She shivered at the flatness of his tone. "Where did the smoke come from, Lewis?" Instead of answering, he scooped up the armor bag and started back for the road. Keri scrambled to follow him, her heart in her mouth. "Lewis, what did you do?" He ignored her and continued to walk. "Damn it, Lewis. Answer me!"

Lewis stopped and spun on his heel. "I did what was necessary to protect what is mine," he grated. "You will not question me on this."

"God, you killed him too, didn't you." Keri brushed back a tear. "Is this how it's going to be? We cross the state leaving a trail of bodies behind us?" She sank down onto the grass. "I can't do this, Lewis. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"You have no choice."

Keri looked up at him then began digging through her purse. She stood then handed him the medical bag and most of the remaining cash. "Yes I do. You go on, leave me behind. I'll deal with Dani somehow." Shuddering, she turned her back so that he wouldn't see the tears filling her eyes.

... ...

Lewis frowned. What was the woman thinking? He could no more leave her than he could slit his own throat. If it came to that, he could kill himself far more easily than he could abandon his mate. She obviously did not understand.

"Keridwen that is nonsense, you are my bonded mate; I cannot leave you behind. You are mine to provide for, to protect, and to cherish. You belong with me."

"So…so, un-bond us. I'm not kidding Lewis; I can't live my life wondering which stranger you're going to kill next. I'll be afraid to talk to anyone for fear it'll become necessary for them to die." She pulled away as he reached for her.

"A mating bond is not like your sapiens marriages. It is for life…there is no un-bonding."

She stared at him, her expression shocked. "What do you mean, for life? You never told me that." Frowning, she pulled a handful of tissues from her purse and wiped her face. "You never even asked me if I wanted to be bonded at all, let alone for life."

"It's an instinctual thing. One doesn't plan it in advance…it simply happens, or it doesn't." He sighed and held out a hand to her. "We are wasting time. Come along."

"No!" She folded her hands across her chest. "I meant it, I can't. Please, Lewis. Just undo it and go."

Lewis reached for her through the bond. Abject fear struck him before he flinched from the contact and shielded. He was confused. She cared for him; he knew that. He had thought that she took joy in their bond. Keridwen was sobbing, and pulled away from him physically when he tried to lift her to her feet. He paced down the road to put some distance between them so that he could think.

Stopping a dozen yards later, he looked back to where Keridwen sat on the ground, her head resting on her knees. The pale skin of her exposed neck was marred by the spreading bruises he had left, visible even by moonlight. His eyes closed. A mating bond gave him the responsibility and privilege of providing for, protecting, and cherishing his mate. She had done most of the providing, directly or indirectly. The bulk of the protecting that had occurred was her protection of him during his illness…and the only protection it seemed that she needed was from him. His repeated loss of control was a danger to her…had already injured her. As for cherishing, if she truly felt cherished, she would not fear him. That flash of fear he had felt through the bond had cut him like a half-dull knife.

Lewis considered his limited options. Keridwen had made it clear she could not continue as they were. And he could not bear her fear of him. Living apart from one's bonded mate could not be done. The imperatives of the bond could be ignored only at the peril of slipping into dementia. There were very few reported cases of one mate surviving the…Lewis paused to carefully word the statement in his mind lest Keridwen figure out the mechanics of the notion…'breaking' of a bond. In those few reported cases, their people's struggles had separated the mates by such a distance that the neurological feedback was muted. Without that distance, the mate suffered either emotional trauma severe enough to break the mind, or died as their body shut down from the physical shock.

Their instinct for survival had carried him through battles, capture and torture, but that instinct was overlaid by the realities of the bond. At any rate he was of little use to his people now, an outcast who would likely be the subject of a termination order once the council learned he had escaped Danielle Ashton. There was Tom, but his cousin wasn't alone. Lewis was no longer convinced that Tom's sapiens companions would be unable to protect him from the council. Keridwen had given him a total of three thousand dollars. It would be enough to take him a sufficient distance away to ensure her survival.

... ...

Keri looked up as Lewis approached. His face was as cold and as remote as it had been when she had first seen him, in the cell at Dani's facility. He stood there, staring at her. She felt him reach for the bond and flinch back again. Keri shuddered as his expression became resolute and he seemed to come to a decision.

"It can be done," he began. "There is one way the bond can be broken if that is what you wish."

Even his voice was remote…as though he was distancing himself from caring what happened. A niggling suspicion arose from the bed of her fears. "You said it's for life. I guess killing me would put an end to it pretty easily."

The remote expression vanished; even his voice was appalled. "Keridwen, you are my bonded mate. I have told you this, repeatedly. How can I make it clear to you that I cannot intentionally harm you? I would not survive such an action!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I still don't understand. Remember I'd never even heard of your people a month ago, let alone this bond thing. And you haven't exactly been on the spot with explanations, either."

"No, I have not. Your gifts, your instinctive reactions…are almost enough to allow me to forget that you are sapiens. That is another way I have failed you." He shook his head, his expression now holding a deep sadness. "Keridwen, I can free you from this, but you have to understand. Once the bond is gone, there is no going back. I will be gone from your life forever. We will never see each other again."

"Can't 'just be friends', huh?"

"No. I will no longer exist to you…nor you to me." He paused, frowning. "If I…release you, you must promise to do something for me."

"What?"

"You must continue on to Pasadena, to Whitney University. Find my cousin, Tom Daniels. He will protect you from Danielle. Tell him how we met, about the bonding, and why I've gone. If you cannot find Tom, then look for his…friends. Two doctors, they are researchers at the University. Sloan Parker and Edward Tate."

"Why can't you go to them?"

"Unless you turn me in, you will still need protection from your cousin and grandfather. I cannot be near you when I break the bond or you will be at risk…it is dangerous. A…buffer is needed." He looked into her eyes, his own dull and emptier than she'd ever seen them. "I intend to leave the country to get far enough away to guarantee your safety. Tell Tom that I will not be returning. He will understand."

"I guess I can do that. Lewis, I…I don't want to make you leave. Is it really necessary?"

"Yes. If you want to be free of the bond, it is necessary."

He reached out, slowly, to cup her jaw. She froze in place, forcing herself to accept the caress. His eyes drifted closed and after a moment she was able to relax and enjoy the contact. Keri sighed and Lewis' eyes snapped open.

"Make a decision, Keridwen. If you wish me to stay, then you must trust in me and in our bond. You must understand that I will do whatever is necessary to protect you, to protect us. People will die…if necessary. It is my call, not yours. I will not, I _cannot_ explain my actions to you or I will begin to second guess myself. That would eventually prove fatal. Trust, or not. It is your choice and it _will_ be a final one."

Lewis' hand slid away from her face as he turned and walked away, leaving her with her thoughts. She stared at his back for many long moments. As always he stood proud and straight, but she could feel an air of defeat through the bond, despite his shielding.

Keri sunk into a half-trance. Images of those who had already died mingled with those of people she might see die in the future. A sob caught in her throat.

She could save them, but she would never see Lewis again, never hear his voice, and never see that rare but beautiful smile…and never again feel his touch. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I am so sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

Keri pulled out more tissues, wiped her eyes and blew her nose rather noisily. Taking a deep breath she climbed to her feet and walked to where Lewis stood waiting. He was staring off into the distance, the twitching of a muscle in his lean cheek his only movement.

As she approached he turned to look at her. His expression was bleak. "The next town along this road has a Greyhound depot. It should be safe enough for you to take a bus to Pasadena," he said quietly.

"Good, then we won't have to walk too much further." Keri looked up as he frowned; she felt his confusion at her response. She sighed. "Lewis, I don't like the idea of people dying and my not understanding why. But I like the idea of never seeing you again even less. I do trust you and I don't want to lose you."

He grasped her upper arms, searching her eyes. "Keridwen," he began.

"Wait, I'm not finished." He nodded. "Anytime we're in a position where it's safe to stop and tell me what's going on and explain _why_ you made certain choices, I need you to do that." His eyes narrowed and she raised a hand to forestall the interruption. "Not so I can criticize, not to ask you to second guess yourself, but so I can learn. I don't have your survival skills, but if I'm going to be your mate, I'm going to need them. Please teach me."

... ...

Lewis shuddered and leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers. He reached for the bond…there was no fear. "I will teach you," he promised. "Tell me something, Keridwen. You were afraid of me not ten minutes ago, but now the fear is gone. What has changed?"

"I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid of the dead...I've told you how sensitive I am to it. Can you imagine starting to talk to someone and being told they're going to die? That's scary." She sighed. "But I've realized that people die regardless of what I do. That I couldn't let that control me. And, well, that I really had no choice anyway."

Frowning, Lewis pulled back. His mate's face was troubled but resolute. "No choice? Why?"

She looked quite uncomfortable and was having difficulty meeting his eyes. Even afraid, she had still managed that. "Don't be annoyed with me, I know you don't like human things, but I _am_ human and I can't help it." Keridwen's hands moved fretfully on his chest as he waited for her to explain. Finally she managed to look at him. "Lewis, I love you."

Both brows shot up at her admission. He blinked then frowned. "Why would you think that would annoy me?" Lewis paused, shifting from concern to confusion.

"Well, you were the one who said that feelings were a liability."

"Hmm. That's true for my people." He held her and lightly stroked her cheek. "Keridwen, while I may not be able to reciprocate your feelings in a way you recognize, it does not mean that I don't appreciate them. I am…honored to have your love."

"Really? Honored…huh." A blush rose on her cheeks. "I…ah." Her lips curved up in a smile. "Thank you." She looked up at him, then threw her arms around him and squeezed firmly.

... ...

Lewis had chuckled and was returning her hug when suddenly he stiffened and looked down the road. "Move," he ordered, as he grabbed all of the bags and nudged her in the direction of the brush that lined the shoulder.

Keri moved, without question, and didn't stop until he did. He set the bags down and laid a reassuring hand on her arm. A minute later she heard what had alerted him. Sirens wailed in the distance and seemed to be coming from the direction they were headed. It was not long before three fire engines raced past them.

"It's very dry in this area. No doubt the local fire department wanted backup to ensure the damage is contained to the motel," Lewis commented. "It should be safe to continue now."

A few hours later Keri sighed as buildings came into view. Hopefully Lewis would decide they could stop and sit down to rest somewhere…or perhaps get them on the next bus to Pasadena. Her musings almost resulted in a collision with Lewis as he suddenly stopped.

"Wait here," he directed, pointing out a spot screened by trees and brush. "I'm going to take a look around and pick up a few things."

"Okay. How long before I should be concerned?"

"If I'm not back by nine, go to the terminal and get on the next bus going in the general direction of Pasadena. You can change buses in another town if necessary." He helped her settle the bags, touched her cheek and then disappeared between the trees. Keri sat down with a sigh and pulled out one of the water bottles and a piece of bread.

It was still a few hours until dawn when Lewis returned. He pulled a few items out of the trench coat he had borrowed from her. It had been a bit tight across his shoulders, but the pockets had evidently come in handy. There were several packages of hair color. One was a deep brown…a Clairol level 2, semi-permanent. The others were for doing highlights…Quiet Touch in burgundy. That confused her, but she decided to wait for the explanation. Another small white box had an optical shop's label on it. He didn't open it.

"I didn't see much in the way of appropriate transportation that wouldn't be noticed too quickly if it were missing. We may need to take a bus for a while."

"Why not all the way?" she asked.

"What if someone recognizes us and reports it?"

"Oh. Then even if we got off…"

"Exactly. Danielle would deduce where we were headed," he confirmed.

"Yeah, my cousin may have only been in the middle of our class, but it was one hell of a class that year."

"Harvard, wasn't it?"

"Yes. We both studied law there. Grandfather paid for it all. He was hoping one of us would follow him into politics."

"Danielle is no politician…she would never be able to present an appropriate public persona. You could though, if you made the effort."

"I know. I did for a while, actually served on the City Council for a term." She snorted. "Couldn't deal with that many people lying constantly. Told the party I wouldn't run again. Grandfather was elated at first; he thought I was setting my sights on the State House. When he realized I wanted no parts of it, he was quite pissed."

"And where did you rank in your class?" Lewis asked casually.

"I didn't." She gave him a sly glance. "I chose not to graduate. Grandfather was pissed then, too."

"Chose? Were you doing poorly?"

"No! Actually I had a very high GPA. It just…_felt_ wrong, I guess. Just couldn't go through with it."

"Hmm."

... ...

Lewis paused to look Keridwen over as they approached the town. At his direction her slouch boots were pulled up over her black pants to calf height, and she'd changed the T-shirt for the forest green sleeveless blouse she'd worn under a long sleeved pullover and the trench coat at the facility. He'd had her store the pullover in the duffel bag along with the remainder of the clean T-shirts.

The blouse hugged her breasts and emphasized the flare of her hips. It occurred to him that she would attract exactly the attention he had in mind if they were to avoid using the bus as transportation. He stopped her before they rounded the corner of a bar and pool hall that sat a few hundred yards outside of the town proper. "Keridwen, trust me on this and follow my lead." Her jaw dropped as he pulled the pins from her hair and pocketed them; then gave her a push towards the corner of the building.

Keridwen was looking towards him instead of where she was walking and as a result did not notice the small group hanging out in front of the closed dive until they noticed her.

"Hey baby!" a bearded man called out from where he lounged in the seat of a Harley-Davidson Fatboy. "Why don't you ditch the old dude and come for a ride with a real man?"

The expression on his mate's face was priceless. Lewis could not have wished for a better response if he had written her a script.

"I've been for a ride with more of a man than you'll ever be," she said with a smirk, and then chuckled quite provocatively. "And what a ride it was!" Her eyes flicked up and down the biker, she snorted daintily then looked away. The man was off the bike and in her face quite quickly for a sapiens. He hadn't taken too kindly to being summarily dismissed.

"Baby, you just don't know who you're talking to. You just ask about the Pit Bull's rep. You'll come begging for it then." The other two male bikers laughed and nodded. The blonde made a crude gesture; the other pounded Pit Bull on the shoulder. The female with them rolled her eyes.

"Pit Bull, huh? Sorry, I don't go in for bestiality."

"What?"

Lewis decided it was time for his intervention. "The lady means that she prefers men to animals. Back off." The biker chick grinned and slipped off of the rear seat of the Softail Springer that belonged to the tallest of the men. She gave Lewis what she evidently thought was a seductive look, and moved out of the way. He winked at her.

Pit Bull shoved Keridwen into the waiting arms of the blonde then reached for Lewis. The tall one circled around to attack from the rear. Both were armed…Pit Bull had ostentatiously drawn a commando style dagger from a sheath on his belt; Lewis had heard the distinctive snick of a switchblade opening behind him.

... ...

Keri watched anxiously as Lewis faced the two armed men. He had insisted on putting both handguns in the armor bag for the walk through town. She was pretty sure he was wearing the knife, but he had made no move to draw it. Not that she doubted Lewis could take them both, not with his speed…but still.

Lewis made no move to attack his opponents. Pit Bull lunged a few times, only to miss as Lewis sidestepped. He was signaling something to his friend, but Keri couldn't figure out what. She wanted desperately to warn Lewis, but bit her tongue, realizing that he had probably written the book on knife-fighting…and would not thank her for the distraction.

Suddenly, both bikers attacked in unison…after feinting straight in, they lunged in the direction Lewis had continually sidestepped. Their only problem was that Lewis wasn't there. He had thrown himself to the ground, rolled, regained his feet, and with one hand on each of their backs, assisted them in continuing the attacks to which they'd committed.

If she hadn't been watching two men die, Keri would have laughed. She stood there, stunned, only half-noticing that the blonde was bringing the business end of his own knife to her throat.

"Hold it right there motherfucker or the bitch buys it!" he shouted as Lewis began to move towards them.

... ...

Lewis froze and spread his empty hands, his eyes narrowing speculatively. "I'm unarmed," he lied. "Are you going to kill my woman because your friends failed to kill me?"

"I don't want any shit, man. You just walk away and I'll let her go."

The blade cut lightly into the underside of Keridwen's jaw. He could feel the slight edge of pain as her blood began to well up around it. A muscle in his jaw clenched in fury. Lewis forced himself to remain still. Even with his speed, the biker could slit his mate's throat before he could reach them.

Keridwen's hands were moving up to her captor's arm…Lewis smiled. "All right, I'll walk away." The biker chick was stealing up behind the doomed blonde. As his mate's hands pulled down on the man's knife arm, the other female smashed a Pickelhaube down on the greasy blonde hair. The fool crumpled to the ground.

... ...

Keri barely had time to sigh in relief when Lewis was there, holding her close and examining the cut under her jaw. "It's not deep," he decided. "You'll be fine." He cradled her head against his shoulder and looked at the girl who had intervened. "Thank you."

"Hey, no prob. Never liked the pigs, anyway," she told him.

"Then why were you riding with them?" he asked.

"Better than what I had before."

Keri frowned. The girl couldn't have been more than eighteen, what did she have before? "Uh huh. Better than…"

The girl shrugged. "Stepdad. Beat my mom; beat me. And, you know…wasn't rape with these guys at least."

"Oh. I – I'm sorry."

"You've helped us," Lewis interrupted. "What can we do for you?"

She grinned. "Depends. You looking to trade up to a younger woman?" Lewis frowned at her.

"Like hell," Keri interjected. "Back off, honey."

Lewis stared at her; she could feel his mixed surprise and pride at her vehement reaction. "Thank you, but I'm pleased with the woman I have, and have no wish to trade."

"Damn. Didn't think so. Not the way you feel about her. Man, if looks coulda killed! Hoo, yeah." She paused and looked around. "Well, how 'bout I settle for my choice of the gear, huh?"

"That's acceptable."

The girl pulled all of the packs from the bikes then began rooting through them. She selected and discarded items into piles, then stuffed one of the piles into two packs and strapped them to the Springer. "That'll do it," she decided.

"Fine," Lewis told her. "I need you to wait here with…my woman for a few minutes until I return." He moved to the Fatboy.

"Uh, wait here with three bodies? No way. It's early, but folks'll be getting up soon. How we supposed to explain this shit?"

"Well," Keri spoke up. "Have you been in town long?"

"No. Just got in last night."

"So no one knows you here?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect…it's easy then. Those two," she said, pointing at the men who had attacked Lewis. "Got into a fight, we don't know what about, and killed each other. We didn't know what to do; we're kind of shocked so we just waited for the police to show." Lewis nodded approvingly.

"So why didn't we just go to the cops?"

"I don't know where they are, do you? Didn't think so. We were both afraid to stay here with the bodies alone, and didn't want to leave all our stuff unattended to go look for the station together."

"Huh. Well, that's cool for them, but what about Spike here?" the girl said, pointing at the blonde.

Lewis walked the Fatboy over to Spike's body, leaned down, and lifted it over the gas tank in front of him. "That is where I'll be," he informed them. "Disposing of him."

The girl smiled. "Majorly cool. Okay, I'll wait."

Keri began sorting through the pile of discarded gear. Some of the clothing looked like it would fit Lewis, so she set it aside for him to see. The camping tin and utensils and the remaining tools for the motorcycles she packed in the better of the two leather bags. The spare parts she left on the ground. No sense taking ones that did not fit the motorcycle Lewis wanted.

"Your man's pretty fine," the teenager told her. "Even if he is getting up there."

"Didn't see that stopping you from hitting on him," Keri groused.

"Hell no. Said he was fine, didn't I? Needs some tight jeans though. Bet he's got plenty to show."

Keri chuckled. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just always can. Kinda like radar." She fussed with her bike a bit. "How'd he do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lifted Spike off the ground like that. You know, with one hand. Made it look easy. Nobody's that strong."

"I didn't notice. You sure it was one handed?"

"Well, I thought so. Maybe not."

"Yeah, couldn't be," Keri assured her. "It's just the stress. Hey, good thing you clobbered that guy with the side of the helmet and not that point."

"Huh? How come?"

"No blood on the ground to explain."

"Oh. Cool, I guess. Could've washed it away with water, though."

Keri smiled. She was starting to get into this survival instinct thing. "Nope. Hasn't rained in days, at least. See how dry everything is? Cops would notice the water."

"Wow. Yeah, you're right. Summer in the valley it never rains. Hey, that's pretty smart!"

... ...

Lewis was pleased to see the two females speaking amicably as he pulled up. He had been somewhat concerned after his mate's reaction when the biker's girl had offered herself to him. After parking the motorcycle he turned to Keridwen.

"Eww, what is that smell?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. The young girl was also reacting to the strong odor.

"Get the soap from our duffel bag, there's a spigot around the side of the building, I'll wash up." Keridwen hurriedly complied and held the soap out to him at arm's length. The corner of his mouth lifted. "There's a land fill to the west of town. It now has a new resident."

"Uh huh. Hope that smell comes off," she said.

He felt two pairs of eyes on him as he moved to the water source. It was just around the corner; he could still keep a protective eye on his mate as he washed up.

"Well, guess I'm outta here," the biker chick told Keridwen.

"Where will you go?"

"Uh, I heard about this club up north aways…near Sacramento. Chicks can be full members if they got their own ride." She shrugged. "Now I do."

"Oh. Well, I guess that will work for you."

"Yeah. It'll be cool. You know; if you're tired of belonging to him, you could come with me. It'd be kinda cool having a classy looking chick like you sharing my ride. I could take good care of ya, if ya know what I mean."

Lewis quickly finished washing up and strode back to where the females waited. "She stays with me," he told them.

"Hey, no sweat. You got good taste, you know?" The girl grinned, then mounted and started her bike. "See ya!" She roared off.

Keri stared after her, an odd expression on her face. "Lewis, am I imagining things, or was she…uh…"

"She was propositioning you," he confirmed.

"Oh. God. That seems so weird."

Lewis chuckled. "Not at all. She, too, has good taste."

**ELSEWHERE**

Foster left the crowd of soot blackened men. He approached the silver limousine and waited patiently until the back door opened for him. Climbing in, he sat on the jump seat to face his superior. "Well? What did you find out?"

"They're certain the fire is accidental. The victim is a known alcoholic and careless smoker and has had close calls with fires before."

"He was here, Foster, I know it."

"The AIT examined the wreckage carefully. This place has had next to no business for months and the owner has been letting it deteriorate. The initial assumption was that it was arson, and that the owner was trying to collect on the insurance. The investigation team looked at the burn patterns, at the flash point. There's nothing inconsistent with the accident scenario," Foster explained.

"Did they check for fingerprints, footprints? Signs of recent occupants?"

"Yes. And because I knew you would not be satisfied with their report, I double-checked myself. There isn't anything left that has the fingerprints we're looking for. There are footprints to and from the road, but nothing conclusive or even particularly suggestive of our targets. We found the registry book buried under a pile of debris. It was fairly intact. Last guests left over two weeks ago."

"We're missing something, Foster. Bring in the dogs. See if they can pick up the scent."

"With all due respect…" Foster trailed off at his superior's glare. "Yes, Ms. Ashton. I'll have the dogs brought in at first light tomorrow."

... ...

Danielle Ashton nodded curtly as her top agent left the vehicle. Lack of evidence to the contrary, she was convinced that Lewis and Keri had been here. While she did not share Keri's extensive PSI gifts, she did have unusually strong intuition. It rarely failed her, and right now it was screaming that she was on the right trail.

She met her driver's eyes in the rear view mirror. He started the car. Foster would follow through. He, too, rarely failed her. Lewis would be back in her custody soon enough. Grandfather would deal with her wayward cousin, though hardly in the manner she wished. Meanwhile, she would return to studying her latest acquisition. Danielle leaned back against the leather seat and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Lewis had quickly packed up some of the clothing and spare parts in their new pack and loaded them on the Deuce. The remainder he jammed into the final pack and returned it to the Fatboy, which he parked it in its original spot. Lights were beginning to turn on across town. He mounted the Deuce, tied a kerchief around his hair and handed Keridwen the Pickelhaube. She gave it an appalled look.

"Put your hair back up, put on those sunglasses and put on the helmet," he ordered. She made a face, but obeyed, then allowed him to assist her in mounting behind him. He put on the glasses he had selected for himself and started the motor, speeding out of town before any of the residents noticed them.

Keridwen had remained remarkably silent. Lewis wondered whether it was her resolve to wait until he had the opportunity to explain that kept her quiet, or if she had not yet gotten over her shock at being propositioned by a female. Regardless, it was odd and he wasn't certain he liked it. He was almost relieved when she leaned forward from her perch on the bitch seat to talk in his ear.

"Can we pull over soon?" she yelled. "My bladder is complaining."

Lewis chuckled and nodded. He soon found an appropriate rest stop. Keridwen hopped off and ran for the facilities, almost falling over as she staggered away from the bike on one foot. He parked the Deuce in a stand of trees behind the public restroom building and dug into the pack for a change of clothes and the boxes of hair color. Keridwen was exiting as he got to the door.

"Let's take care of this now so you don't have to hide your hair, hmm?" he suggested, holding up the boxes.

"Do we have to?" she whined, and then she blushed. "I'm sorry. That's so childish. I know I have to." Keridwen wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her cheek on his chest.

He raised a brow and gave her the hug she was so obviously looking for.

... ...

Keri shivered. Dressed only in her panties and a damp T-shirt she stood in the women's bathroom, drying her hair and sighing morosely every time she happened to look in the sink. Lewis had insisted that the designer cut had to go. Her hair was still fairly long, but the layers that helped the bottom to curl so easily had been evened out. The trimmed ends, some of them over five inches long, littered the sink. She had just discarded another handful of wet paper towels when Lewis returned.

"Almost dry?" he asked, grabbing another few paper towels to scoop up the wet hair from the sink and discard it in the trash can.

"As dry as it's going to get, anyway," she agreed. Her jaw dropped as she looked up at him. Instead of the silver hair framing electric blue eyes, his hair now appeared to be a dark red, streaked with silver at the temples. "Wow. That's why you got the highlighter kit. That looks really natural!" Keri frowned. "Okay, want to explain what happened to your eyes?"

He smiled, his now jade green eyes narrowing with his amusement. "Colored contacts. I have a set for you." He chuckled as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I don't know how to put them in." Keri looked in the box, and wrinkled her nose. "How come I get brown?"

"It goes with your hair. Also, I was only able to get two pair of non-prescription, and the blue of my irises discolors the brown to the point where it is obvious the color is not natural." He stroked her damp hair back from her face, and tipped her chin up with a finger. "Look straight into my eyes, and don't flinch."

"Easy for you to say. Ewww, that feels awful!" she complained as the first contact slipped in.

"Now blink." Lewis waited as she did so and she soon saw the brown contact settled into place over the gray iris in the mirror.

The second contact was applied after three attempts that left Keri with a wet face and a tendency to blink too much. She dried her face, willed herself to stop blinking, and sighed at her altered appearance. "Okay. I get to play brown mousie."

Lewis chuckled. "Albeit a lovely one."

"Am I?"

He frowned. "Are you what?"

"Lovely."

"Of course." His head tilted as he looked into her eyes. "I've told you so."

"No. You've told me that you believed human men would find me attractive, and that you cherished me. That's entirely different."

"Hmm. Then I've been remiss. Keridwen, you are a beautiful woman, and I find you very attractive." His husky tone and the touch of his mouth on her cheek as he nuzzled it belied the formality of his words.

"Mmmmm, thank you," she murmured, pressing up against his bare chest. Much to her surprise, not to mention delight, instead of simply tolerating her need for closeness, he reciprocated, pressing her back against the sink. His hands cupped her buttocks, and he lifted her slightly to sit on the cool porcelain.

... ...

As he balanced her on the edge of the sink, Keridwen spread her legs to allow him to press closer. His hands were freed to slide up her back, naked under the T-shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he considered removing what little clothing she still wore and taking her then and there but decided it was too risky. The buildings had a well cared for air and were likely on a regular maintenance schedule.

"Not yet, my mate," he whispered. She moaned in protest, nibbling on his ear. "Soon," he chuckled. "I promise."

Keridwen sighed and let her legs slide down his body to the floor. She looked up at him, her pout provocative by design. "Fine. Get me all worked up." Sliding away, she yanked a few more towels from the holder, wet them, and cleaned the sink. The dirtied towels were then vehemently stuffed into the trash receptacle.

Lewis' eyes narrowed as she picked up her clothing and purse. Just as she turned her back he pounced, scooped her up into his arms and laughed at her shriek. He threaded his way around the maze-like walls that made a door unnecessary, and carried her around to the back of the building to where he had hidden the motorcycle beyond the trees.

Carefully lowering Keridwen to the blanket he had left spread out on the grass; he leaned over her and took her protruding lower lip between his teeth. He sucked on it and teased it with his tongue before capturing her mouth to swallow her moan. His hands traveled under the damp T-shirt, kneading her breasts and circling her already hardening nipples.

Her back arched as he pinched the swollen peaks, and he released her mouth to allow her head to drop back. The cut under her jaw caught his eye and he shivered at the thought of how close he had come to losing her…which would have meant his own death as well. That was one drawback of the bond. The short time the uninjured bond mate survived with life and mind intact did not allow them to take revenge. He gently licked the half-closed wound. The acidic taste of the antiseptic mixed with the tang of dried blood on his tongue.

... ...

Keri moaned again as Lewis' tongue laved her throat. The cut still stung a bit, but the hot wetness both soothed and aroused her. She felt him shiver then felt his fear for her…for them, through the bond. For the first time the reality that her death meant his struck her. His impatience with her questions and hesitations took on new meaning for her…as he had tried so hard to explain.

"Oh Lewis, I'm so sorry."

He lifted his head to look at her. "For what?" He kissed the injury. "This was not your fault."

"For not understanding. For trying to make you fit a mold that I understood."

Lewis leaned on his side and stroked her cheek. "Do you understand now, my mate?"

"Yes. And I love you."

His eyes softened and he leaned in to gently kiss her lips. "You are my life," he told her.

... ...

Keridwen shuddered and tears welled in her eyes. He had finally found the right words to tell her what she meant to him. Her arms tightened around him, pulling him close. He resisted long enough to pull their remaining clothing off and toss it on the pile he had made of their other belongings.

Her fingers dug into his muscles as he settled back on the blanket, cradling her to his chest. Lewis' eyebrows rose as she began to laugh and shake her head. "Another suddenly remembered joke?"

She flushed. "No. It's just…well…I know you're gorgeous and that I love you, but I've never been this, ah…constantly horny before. It's kind of funny."

"Ah," he nodded. "It's a, hm, I suppose you could call it a side-effect of the bond."

Frowning, Keridwen crossed her arms on his chest and leaned her chin on them. "Because of the sensation feedback?"

"No. Nor are you picking it up from me." As her frown deepened he hastily added, "Not that I am not in the same state. I have been working to control my needs. It is the nature of the bond."

Keridwen sighed. "I hope you're planning to explain this a bit better."

Lewis frowned in thought. He knew quite well why the bond functioned as it did. His mate, however, would not be terribly pleased. Ah well, there was no point in putting it off. He had promised never to lie to her...and omission in this case would be far worse than the truth.

"When a male and female of my people mate…and not necessarily in search of a bond, occasionally their subconscious instinctively recognizes that the combination of their genetic material would produce superior offspring or otherwise add something to the gene pool that is needed for our people to flourish. Whichever one recognizes this reaches for the bond."

"Okay, so they're already in a relationship…"

"No. Not necessarily," he interrupted. "Because our population base is not large, we often mate with those we would otherwise not closely associate with to ensure we remain viable as a species…or rather, a sub-species…your scientists have been a bit sloppy with their research."

"You have sex with people just to breed?"

"Yes." He smiled as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "However, the bonding won't happen unless the two are compatible. They may have been assigned to mate, however they do find each other pleasing and agreeable."

"That's still…okay, never mind. I can't judge your people by my standards."

Lewis nodded approvingly. "Once the bond is made, the newly bonded pair goes into seclusion for a week or so. When they return, the female is bearing, and the bond induced sexual urge has dissipated."

Keridwen stared at him, he could literally feel her thoughts flying as she digested the information and applied it to their situation. "Okay. So we didn't go into seclusion and work it out of our system. Um, what happens if after a week or so the female isn't pregnant?"

"She is."

"But what if she isn't?"

He smiled. "She always is."

"What if one of them can't have kids?"

"The bond would not have succeeded. Our senses can tell us whether someone is fertile or not. In females, we can also determine if they are in the correct part of their cycle to be impregnated."

"But what…"

"Keridwen," he interrupted. "May we continue this discussion later?"

"Uh…" she began and then gasped as he pulled her down his body so that his erection pressed against her. "Ooh. Absolutely," she chuckled.

... ...

Keri squirmed a bit, shivering partly in arousal and partly at the coolness of the breeze on her bare skin. She sat up, straddled his waist, and shifted to balance on her feet, preparing to move off of him. Lewis had other plans. His hands grasped her hips and lifted her before she could raise herself. He guided her onto his hard staff then insistently tugged her down. She gasped at the sudden fullness, luxuriating in it, then began to ride him, her thigh and calf muscles flexing.

The heat began to build and her universe narrowed to the friction of his hard penis in her canal and the burning in her legs as she worked to control the penetrations. Keri could feel his hands slide from her hips to her pubis, his fingers playing in the dark curls. His thumb slid between her folds to tease her clitoris and she gasped…then leaned into the exquisite pressure. The fingers of his other hand began to massage the hot flesh between her clitoris and canal, and teased the area around the stretched rim.

Lewis groaned as she began to contract around him. Keri leaned forward, rocking wildly as her orgasm exploded. Keening her pleasure, she could barely maintain the rhythm that sparked it. His hands returned to her hips, lifting and tugging, as she gave in to the sensations.

"God, Lewis…I can't…please!" she sobbed.

He took a firmer hold on her hips and pulled her down sharply, then slid his arms around to support her back and head before twisting her beneath him. After settling her down on the blanket, he began thrusting within her. Keri screamed as her orgasm blossomed again, only to have the scream cut off by his mouth claiming hers.

Lewis moaned as his own orgasm took him, shuddering as his seed filled her. Her eyelids fluttered as the last powerful thrusts rocked her collapsing body.

Keridwen's red-gold eyelashes rested on her cheeks as she dozed beside him. He would have to remind her to use her mascara before they left. Her legs were still entwined with his, and he held her close against his chest. Lewis frowned. He had lost control at the last, taken every bit of his pleasure from her. She had fainted at the intensity of their shared passion. He stroked the dyed brown curls, sapiens though she was; his mate had not failed him. One of his people could not have pleased him more…or even as much.

"Mmmm," Keridwen murmured against his neck quite some time later. "Did I fall asleep?"

"No, you fainted."

"I don't faint. Do I?"

Lewis chuckled. "Of course not. Obviously I must be mistaken."

"Humph." She sighed noisily. "Did I really faint?"

"You did. My apologies. I continue to forget you have only a sapiens' strength and stamina."

"Don't you ever apologize again for making me feel that good."

"As you wish, my Keridwen."

**ELSEWHERE**

"Well, Dr. Bowman? What do you think?"

"I, ah, don't know what to think. I'm a scientist; I don't know anything about extracting information."

"This one has no information to give us, doctor. This one would be yours strictly for scientific study."

"Then what is he still doing in that cage?"

The woman seemed taken aback. "It is intended to break his will, make him tractable and cooperative without physically damaging him. You did report that the damage done to subject 847 impeded your work."

"Ms. Ashton, I appreciate the thought, but do you seriously think that anything designed to break the will of one of them will leave them healthy enough to provide accurate data in our testing?" He leaned forward and gestured towards the cage. "My preliminary examination shows that the subject is suffering from hypothermia, dehydration, malnutrition, and sleep deprivation. He also seems extraordinarily jumpy and oversensitive to any kind of external stimulation."

"That is not your concern," she grated.

"I disagree. If you want an accurate study of a living member of this species, then the subject needs to be restored to health. Even basic test results would be skewed if we began the study now."

Bowman felt the weight of the woman's stare. He raised his chin defiantly. Subject 847…Lewis, he reminded himself…had been abused and mistreated from the beginning. While he'd had no choice in the matter, he still felt responsible. Thank God for Keri Ashton. Helping her had relieved his conscience enough to allow him to sleep nights. If this one were going to be totally his responsibility, he would have to ensure the man's treatment was humane.

"Very well, Dr. Bowman. You may order any arrangements that you feel necessary to ensure subject 923's health for the duration of the study. However, you will report to Agent Foster. He will have the final word on all security arrangements."

"That's fine." He watched as she turned smartly on her heel and stalked out of the control room. "Can we have the same type of cell that we had at the other facility, except adding a shower head?" he asked Foster.

"Certainly."

"Good, thank you." He turned to the technician. "While that's being arranged, I want the electric current in that cage turned off so the subject can lay down to rest. Begin raising the temperature one-degree every ten minutes. I'll let you know what temperature to stop at once I've checked some records."

"Yes, doctor."

"Oh, and I want a high-nutrient drink prepared for him. We need to replace the fluids and electrolytes that he's lost as quickly as possible." He started for the door and paused. "And get the poor man some clothing, for God's sake."


	18. Chapter 18

Keri sighed as Lewis stopped the bike at the perimeter of the semi-permanent encampment. After avoiding people for two more days, other than a quick trip to a thrift store to pick up some clothing, Lewis had decided to make some contacts and see if there had been any search activity in the area. They waited until a denim and leather clad man approached them.

"Evenin'," he said, looking Lewis up and down with a wary expression.

Lewis nodded. "We're headed west and are looking to take a break for a few days. You have a problem with that?"

The man shrugged. "We got rules. No trouble, no drugs. Keep your hands off our bitches and we'll keep our hands offa yours. You break it, you fix it. Your bitch helps with the cooking and cleaning, you help with food runs, firewood, night watch, all that shit." He casually pulled a nasty looking, thin-bladed knife and cleaned under his fingernails with it. "You gotta problem with that?"

Lewis raised an eyebrow, obviously not the least bit impressed by the knife. "Works for me."

"There's grub ready. Help yourselves then your bitch can help clean up."

"My _lady_ will be glad to," Lewis clarified. The man snorted and walked away.

Once Lewis chose a spot for them to camp and unloaded the bags, Keri dug through them for the mess kits and headed over to the cooking fire. She nodded to the twenty-something woman who was sprawled beside it, and scooped some of the stew onto the plates.

"Hey honey. I'm Bets. I ride with Kurt over there. You got a name?"

"Autumn," Keri told her, giving the name Lewis had chosen for her.

"Who's your man?"

"Eric."

"Yeah? Eric the Red, huh?" Bets laughed. "So, is he red hot?"

Keri grinned. "Oh yeah." Chuckling, she headed back to Lewis.

... ...

Lewis looked up at her return. "Enjoying yourself?"

She handed him his plate and dropped down on the blanket. "Yes, I am, actually. It's kind of cool being with the hottest guy around." He held out his left arm for her, and she tucked into his side. "Well, it smells pretty good," she said, poking at the chunks of meat and potatoes as he began to eat.

"It is pretty good, though I've made better."

"Humph. Is there anything you don't do better?" she groused, then spooned up a mouthful of stew.

He chewed thoughtfully. "No."

"Conceited," she muttered after she swallowed.

"Confident."

"Arrogant," Keri continued, taking another bite. "Hey, this _is_ pretty good."

"Assured,"

"No. You admitted to arrogance, remember?"

His eyebrow rose. "Hmm. So I did." Lewis trailed a lazy finger down her cheek. "You have an excellent memory."

"Yep. Total recall. Only for audio input, though. Printed material is difficult for me to memorize…though I can understand and learn from it normally."

"Interesting. And unusual."

Keri leaned back to look at him. "Actually, it's a major pain in the ass. I had to _listen_ to all of the books I knew I'd have to quote cases from on tape. Do you have any idea how much more time that takes than reading? Made it really difficult to keep my GPA up."

He bent his head to rub his face against hers. "How far up?"

"Huh?"

"What was your GPA?"

She squirmed uncomfortably. "Only 3.8," she muttered.

"At Harvard…studying law…" Lewis broke off as Kurt approached.

"Hey man, you want a brew?" Kurt asked, holding out a can.

Lewis suppressed a shudder. Keystone had to be one of the worst examples of the brewer's art sold in the United States. "Great, thanks." He took the proffered can, opened it and drank. Keridwen was staring at him; her nose wrinkling in the manner he had learned signaled disgust or distaste.

"Why don't you come hang out while the…uh, _ladies_, are cleaning up from supper?"

"Sounds like a plan." He stood, pulled his mate to her feet and pushed her gently in the direction of the other women, then followed the biker's apparent leader over to the fire. Dropping to rest on his heels, he nodded at the others.

Kurt pointed at the other men in turn, "Bobby, Sam, 'Bear', and I'm Kurt." He gestured to the woods, "Davey and 'Java' are out having some private time with their bitches…uh, ladies."

"I'm Eric."

"Who you ride with?" Sam asked.

"We don't. My lady and I keep to ourselves."

"Why is that?"

Lewis shrugged. "Got moods, bad dreams. She understands, no one else does."

Bear, a big bearded man with longish curly hair who looked to be in his early fifties asked, "Where'd ya serve, Eric?"

"On which mission?" Lewis retorted.

"Oh. Fuck," he shook his head. "Berets or SEALs?"

Lewis stared at him, half snarled and looked away. It was a question he dared not answer…something that could be checked.

"Hey, man. It's okay. I was there…ya don't gotta talk about it."

"Thanks. Autumn…my lady…she understands."

Bear nodded. "Yeah…that's cool."

... ...

Keri walked over to the gathered biker chicks. Unlike the teenager that had propositioned her and Lewis, these women were in their late twenties through mid thirties. "So, what can I do to help," she asked Bets.

"Why don't you just take the pot with your stuff up to the bathrooms and wash it? We pretty much got everything else handled…okay?"

"No problem." She grabbed the pot that had been licked clean by a pair of dogs…beagles that roamed the camp. One of them ran up to her, wagging his tail wildly.

"That's Snoopy," one of the other women laughed. "And the other one's…"

"Wait; don't tell me…The Red Baron?"

All four women burst into laughter. "No," Bets managed. "Charlie Brown!"

Keri rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Girls, this is Autumn. Her man is Eric. Autumn, Casey rides with Sam…he's the guy in the blue vest. Renee rides with Bear, the big guy, and Rosie rides with Bobby." Bets paused as everyone acknowledged the introductions. "Cocoa and Lynn are out with their men, Java…yeah, I know, Cocoa and Java, too cute, huh…and Davey."

"Hi."

Renee scooped up a couple of dirty tin plates. "I'll go with you up to the sink, okay?"

"Sure."

They walked up the hill towards the wooden buildings that held crude but clean bathroom facilities and four huge sinks. "So where you all come from?" Renee asked.

Keri frowned. This was something she and Lewis had not discussed. "Um, well, I grew up all over the East Coast…New York, Connecticut, DC, you know the drill. I'm not sure where Eric is from, originally. He doesn't talk about himself much."

"He a vet? Moves like one, you know."

"Yeah, Vietnam. Won't talk about that much either."

"They never do, honey. They never do." Renee smiled a bit sadly. "My Bear was in 'nam. Green Beret. Only reason I know that much is because he has a picture of him and his buddies taped inside one of his packs. He's the only one that made it back." She sighed. "Gets night terrors too. Your man get night terrors hon?"

"He has bad times, he has good times. I'm just there for him."

"That's cool. That's what they need most. Oh, be careful there. You go much off the trail and there's a hundred-foot slide into a gully. Real steep and lots of rocks."

... ...

"You missed the stink up here yesterday," Kurt said.

"Trouble?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, bunch a suits. Some was Feds. Not sure about the others."

Bear looked up from where he was staring almost mindlessly into the flames. "Spooks. Spooks for sure, can smell 'em a mile away."

Lewis shrugged. "What'd they want?"

"Couple a small timers off'd each other over in Trigo. Knife fight."

"That brought in Feds _and_ Spooks?" Lewis made his tone blatantly skeptical.

"Well, Feds are lookin' at all of us. Anything happens to bikers lately, they show up."

"Even a fight between a couple of guys?"

"Yeah. There was only the three of 'em running together…fella name of 'Pit Bull', with his buddies, 'Spike' and Pete. You know the kind…big plans, but never do anything. It looks like Pete and Pit Bull was fighting over Pete's bitch. Hey, Bear, you knew 'em, what was her name?" Kurt asked.

"Amy. Eighteen goin' on forty. Damn fool kid."

"Yeah, what a piece. Anyways, the bouncer said Pit Bull was makin' moves on her in the bar the night before. They found Pete and Pit Bull wearing each other's stickers on the inside. Spike and Amy took off on two of the bikes. At least, that's what it looks like. Feds wanna make sure that's what happened."

"Hmm. That's a lot of nothing over a piece of tail. And the spooks?"

All of the bikers except Bear burst out laughing. "They're looking for…get this…some alien and a kidnapped heiress!" Bobby chortled.

"Fuckin' A. Get it right!" Bear roared. "They's looking for a fuckin' superman! Hey, Eric. You heard 'bout that new species?"

"Yes. Who hasn't?"

"That's what they're tailing…or tryin' ta. Bastard broke out of maximum security, killed hisself a bunch of armed guards doin' it. Grabbed the rich chick…some Senator's daughter ah think they said. Now they's thinking he burned down that old shit hole off of 99 outside of Borden and then did Pit Bull and his buddies…even though they ain't found Spike's carcass. Damn spook thinks he's gone and seduced Amy into helping him with the rich girl."

It was Lewis' turn to laugh. "One man did all of that? Killed seven men, stole one woman, seduced another…that spook has one hell of an imagination."

"Eight. Clerk at the motel bought it, too."

"Ah, I stand corrected. Hmm, a superman indeed. I have difficulty keeping _one_ woman in line." Lewis smiled as the others laughed sympathetically. "Hey, if he's such a superman, how are they tailing him?"

"They ain't, now," Bear told him. "Dogs picked up his scent outside of Borden and followed 'em to Trigo. They lost 'em there, right where they found Pit Bull and Pete. Guess they figure they'll hole up with one of the clubs since they got rides."

Lewis nodded. "Makes sense. Any idea where the superman's headed? Sounds like trouble I want to stay far away from."

"Us too, brother. Sure as hell," Bear agreed.

Kurt tossed another log on the fire. "Spook said they're likely heading south, said that's where the fella's from. I don't know, if that's where I was from I sure as shit wouldn't go there with all that heat on my ass."

"Huh. Glad me and Autumn are heading to Reno then."

... ...

Keri looked up from her examining her depressingly short fingernails when Lewis joined her on the blanket. The long nails were victims of her disguise. Lewis had produced a bottle of acetone their first night in the woods, and had her soak the acrylics off while he soaked pieces of the discarded gel cast into unrecognizable mush.

He shook his head and pulled her against his left side. "They're all asleep or passed out, even the watch. Did you learn anything interesting?"

She shrugged. "Bear was a Green Beret in Vietnam. You probably found out that much, huh?"

"Not precisely. I was certain it was that or a SEAL. He pegged me for one or the other."

"Were you?"

Lewis chuckled. "Actually, as a young chameleon I did infiltrate the SEALs once. It was an incredible challenge. Their C.O. was the best sapiens martial artist I've ever met." He chuckled wryly. "Nearly beat me senseless one time. Of course, I couldn't use my full strength or I would have blown my cover. Left me with a great deal of respect for the SEALs, though."

"Does that mean it's okay to say…"

"No," he interrupted. "That particular identity was reported dead."

"Oh. Okay." Keri yelped as Lewis lay back…pulling her with him…and yanked the blankets over her head.

"Does your cousin share any of your gifts?" Lewis asked her as she emerged.

"Dani? No. Well, not really. She gets accurate hunches, really infrequently, though."

"Not infrequently enough. She had her men and dogs at the fire. They followed us to the bar."

"What?" She started to slide out of the blankets. "They'll know to start looking for us with bikers, then!"

"Relax, my own. They've been and gone."

"Okay. I just don't want to get these people in trouble. I kind of like them. They aren't anything like I expected."

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "And just what would an Ashton have expected?"

"I don't know. The freaks I see on TV and in the papers, I guess."

"Ah. Well, bikers are like other sapiens, quite diverse. The ones that generally make the news are the radical end of the spectrum, criminal by nature or not terribly sane. Their clubs are plagued by drugs, alcohol abuse, mishandling of weapons; just as depicted. On the other end you have those who simply can no longer fit within your society. They can't handle nine to five jobs, the well meaning intrusions of the community, the closed in feeling that they get from living in a house or apartment."

"Like Bear?"

"Yes." He stroked her hair absently. "You should rest."

"Okay…I'm going to walk up to the bathroom first."

"Be careful."

Lewis watched from the blanket as Keridwen picked her way up the hill. Her night vision was adequate to the task of staying on the wide trail. Lying back, he focused his senses on the woods surrounding them, pushing the outer limits of his range. There were no searchers in the area. He heard the toilet flush up on the hill, then the sound of running water. A moment later an alarming sound reached his ears, the sound of wet leather boot soles sliding on gravel. Lewis was out of the blankets and halfway up the hill before Keridwen began to cry out.

"Oh, shit!" she yelped, clawing at the trees for support. Her legs were over the edge when Lewis reached her, grabbed her under the left arm with one hand, and anchored himself to a tree trunk with the other.

He lifted her straight up and over the edge then set her on her feet beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. Damn, that was close." She was shaking like a leaf when she wrapped her arms around him.

Lewis lifted her into his arms and picked his way down the hill. The exclusivity of his focus upon his mate became evident as they arrived back at their blankets. Bear stood between two trees, a .50 caliberDesert Eagle sighted on him with the ease of a trained marksman.

... ...

"So, superman. Why'd ya kill Pete and Pit Bull?"

Keri gasped as Lewis set her on her feet and guided her behind him.

"I didn't," Lewis said calmly. "The Feds were right, they killed each other."

"There's no way they fought over Amy. They'd have shared her first."

"No, they were fighting over my lady…tried to kill me so they could have her. They attacked me and missed."

Bear chuckled. "Yeah, well ya do move like greased lightnin'." He sobered. "What happened to Spike?"

"Did you notice the scar under her chin?" Lewis asked, gesturing at Keri.

"I noticed it, yeah. Couple a days old at the most."

"Spike was trying to slit her throat when he died."

"Amy dead too?"

"Not as far as I know. Last we saw her; she was riding Pete's Springer north, after she'd tried to convince my lady to accompany her."

"That sounds like Amy-girl, all right," Bear snorted. "What about the others? You know; ya gotta watch that…I told ya 'a bunch', and ya came back with a number. That's what got me to watching ya."

"I killed four during my escape," Lewis admitted. "I had no choice."

Keri looked up sharply. Four? She gritted her teeth to keep her mouth shut.

"Why were they holdin you?"

"Besides the fact that I'm the enemy?" Lewis asked wryly. "They wanted information. I wasn't giving it."

"They tortured him," Keri interjected.

"Ya'll sure you're the enemy?" Bear asked. "That ain't what I remember."

Lewis frowned.

"In 'nam, toward the end, some goddamn spook screwed up and my squad and a SEAL team was sent ta th' same area with 'most th' same mission 'n both had orders for radio silence. Was a total cluster fuck. Boys dyin' all over from friendly fire 'til one of the SEALs figured out what was happenin', ran out through the field of fire 'n leapt our lines and showed our captain what we was shootin' at. Now, ah'm a damn fine shot, one of the best, so ah always wondered why ah couldn't hit 'im. You was even faster, then."

"You're mistaken."

"Nah. You had blonde hair 'n blue eyes…figure less you supermen can change your eye color at will, you're wearin' contacts now. So, what 'bout my folks here, what ya gonna do wit them?" Bear asked…too casually as he stared at Lewis, predator to predator.

"Yours?"

"Yeah. I don't much like talkin' ta civilians, most of 'em are damned fools, so Kurt's my mouth."

Lewis nodded. "That all depends on what you plan on doing."

"You know, I ain't got much use for spooks…and the way I figure it, I owe ya a couple a lives." Bear looked at Keri where she peeked out from behind Lewis' shoulder. "Tortured 'm, huh? Shit. Well, lessee…we can count on Davey and Java. They was SEALs, ya know. Bobby's a kid, but he'll hang in. His old man was a POW…survived the Hanoi Hilton. Kurt and Sam'll do what I tell 'em. Was the spook right? You need to head south?"

"Yes."

"Okay. There's a rally in Costa Mesa next week. We wasn't sure we was gonna go, but this'll do it. Leavin' tomorrow 'bout noon work for ya?"

Lewis frowned as he watched Bear click on the safety and shove the Desert Eagle in his belt. Keri could feel his hesitation and confusion.

"So we can ride with you?" she asked.

"Yeah missy, if your man's willing. I can see he ain't wantin' ta trust us."

Keri tugged on Lewis' elbow. He glanced down at her. "I trust him. Like I trusted you."

Both eyebrows shot up. "Very well then. We ride at noon tomorrow."

**ELSEWHERE**

Bowman sighed and squared his shoulders before he entered the observation area. The man in the cell had not adjusted to his new space; he was crouched down in the middle of the floor in much the same position as he had maintained in the cage. His color had improved, though. Dr. Bowman pulled up the comfortable chair he had ordered to a point just out of arm's reach as measured against the taller Lewis. It was a good half-hour before subject 923 deigned to acknowledge his presence.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Bowman." He watched to be certain the man was aware he was being addressed before continuing. "What's your name?"

"Don't you know? I doubt you grabbed me at random," the young man said sourly.

"I'm sure the people that brought you here know, but they didn't see fit to inform me. I'd rather not think of you as a number."

The man looked up sharply, some light returning to his eyes. "My name is Tom."

"Hello, Tom. You can call me David, if you like." There was no response; Tom simply stared at him. "I'm very sorry about the cage. As soon as I was brought in, I insisted on this change. There's still no privacy for you, but I'm afraid that can't be helped. They're very concerned about security and have a great deal of respect for your abilities."

"It's not respect," Tom said. "It's fear. Why was I brought here?"

Bowman sighed. "There's a war brewing, your people are planning on destroying humanity…you've made no secret of that. We need to know best how to protect ourselves and we can't protect ourselves against an enemy we don't know or understand. You, and others like you will give us that understanding, at least physiologically."

"You want to experiment on me. Like a lab animal…a monkey in a cage."

"We want to study you, yes."

"I was being 'studied', doctor. Willingly. I was cooperating with the researchers at WhitneyUniversity, giving blood samples, submitting to x-rays, MRIs, CAT scans. I'll ask you again, why was I kidnapped from them and brought here?"

"I don't have an answer for that. I'm sorry."

"Do you know what they did to my friends, the researchers there? I know they drugged Dr. Tate who was with me at the time. The drug put me out, what do you think it might have done to him? And how about Sloan, Dr. Parker, did they drug her too?"

Dr. Bowman's eyes widened. Any dosage that would knock out the new species would kill a human. "Again, I don't know. But I promise you, I'll do my best to find out."


	19. Chapter 19

Keridwen was at their campsite, waiting for him to explain how the body count at her cousin's facility had risen from two to four without her knowledge. She would be unhappy to say the least. It was moments like these that he wondered what had drawn him to attempt a bond with her. He sat down on the blanket beside her.

"Okay, why was it necessary to kill the monitor room guards?" she asked. Her eyes were sad, but her tone did not contain the accusation he expected.

"Were we caught, they would have implicated you. Since you alleged your life was forfeit for helping me, I did what I could to minimize your risk. I would have claimed to have forced you to assist me...doing so would not have changed my situation." Her only response was a furtive brushing at the moisture that had gathered in her eyes. "You still need to sleep."

She nodded. "You risked your life to save all those men in Vietnam."

"Do not make more of that than it was. The SEALs' transportation and radio had been destroyed. The Berets were my only way out other than crossing hundreds of miles of enemy territory alone and on foot."

"You could have waited until they were all dead then used their transportation or radio."

"And risk both being destroyed before the men were dead?"

"Oh."

Lewis sighed. "You are trying to see me as some sort of hero. What I am, is a predator and sapiens are my prey. I am nothing more, nothing less than that."

"Yes, you _are_ more," she insisted. Her jaw had that stubborn set to it again. "When you made me your mate you vowed to protect me, and you have. That makes you _my_ hero. Always."

... ...

Morning came far too soon for Keri. But when she sat up she discovered it had come even sooner for the rest of the camp. The others were gathered near the cooking area in a half circle, facing Lewis and Bear. Kurt was arguing vehemently, gesturing at the women. Keri scrambled to her feet and half ran – half slid down the hill.

"Kurt, shut the fuck up!" Renee shouted. "That's our decision. If we don't like what our men want to do, we won't ride with 'em. It ain't for the likes of you to say what they should or shouldn't do because of us."

"Fine, and just what do you…" Kurt began.

"Kurt. Enough," Bear interrupted as Renee stomped over to stand beside him. "Renee's right. Ya all gotta decide for yerselves. If ya want to talk to your…lady…and see if she'll stay if ya join me on this, and _then_ decide, that's fine. But my brother here has a lady of his own to protect, and I don't think our ladies are gonna be in any more danger than she is."

"Hell, Bear. They ain't even human," Kurt complained.

"Um, excuse me," Keri said as she stepped between them. "I'm human…Homo sapiens, I mean. He's human too; he's just not Homo sapiens."

Pointing at Lewis, Kurt sneered, "They don't got no goddamn feelings. That ain't human."

Bear chuckled. "Man, ya didn't see his face when he saved that little girl o' his from fallin' down the gully. He got feelins. I seen horror when he heard her start to fall, relief when he knew she was safe, and damn it, ya shoulda seen the lovin' look he give her when he was carrying her back down ta their camp. Never seen _no _man carin' for his woman that much."

Keri looked at Lewis. He seemed distinctly uncomfortable and would not meet her eyes. When she reached for the bond, she found him shielding fiercely. She walked up to him and smiled when he automatically tucked her into his left side and nuzzled her hair.

Bobby chuckled and whispered to Rosie. She nodded. He hugged her and they crossed to Bear. "We're sticking with you. Besides, Pops would roll over in his grave if I left one of his brother vets hung out to dry with the Company on his ass."

Cocoa and Lynn were whispering to their men. By the look on his face, Lewis could hear the conversation. Keri decided that the sharper hearing was something his people had that she actually envied. Java and Davey and their women nodded then crossed over to join Bear without a word.

"Dammit Bear, I can't," Sam muttered. "Casey's pregnant. I ain't risking our kid, you know?"

Bear nodded. "Wouldn't want ya to." He looked at Lewis, who also nodded. Keri frowned as Lewis looked down at her and stroked her jaw. "Where ya gonna go, Sam?"

"Ah, hell. Casey's folks were bitching at her when she called them a couple of weeks ago on her mom's birthday. Pissed she wasn't coming home to Detroit for her sister's wedding. Guess we'll go do that."

"That's cool. Then stay on 'til the baby's birthed?" Bear asked.

"Shit. Yeah. I guess so. They're gonna be begging me to take her away again before then," Sam chuckled. "Her folks never did all get along with her really well."

Kurt sighed and looked at Bets. "Honey," she said. "I'm with ya, you know that…no matter what you decide."

"Okay, thanks babe. We ride to Costa Mesa with Bear, then."

... ...

Lewis frowned as he watched Keridwen pop a pill in her mouth and wash it down with a mouthful of water. "What are you taking?" he asked.

"My pill. Same as I do every day."

Every day? How in creation had he missed that? "What pill?"

"_The_ Pill," she elaborated. "You know; contraceptives." She sighed at his grimace. "I've been taking them for about five years…mostly for irregular menses…but they'll sure come in handy now."

His eyebrows rose involuntarily. He should have noticed if she'd been taking contraceptives. The hormone build-up they produced had a distinctive scent. He held out a hand. "May I see them?"

Keridwen shrugged, dug into her bag, and handed him a credit card sized case. He removed the blister pack that held 28 tiny pills and turned it to the side to read the distributor's identification number. Ah, he thought. That explained much. He handed them back to her and watched, mildly troubled, as she put them away. They would do her no harm…to the contrary…the vitamin and mineral combination would continue to improve her health. But the only pregnancy they would protect her from would be one that was initiated by sapiens sperm. This was not the time to explain to her that she had been targeted to bear his species' offspring and given a substitute prescription that allowed her ova to be permeated only by their seed. He would need to take care not to have intercourse with her during the fertile part of her cycle. They could not afford a pregnancy given their current situation. There would be time later…there _had_ to be.

Lewis took the purse and other items she was getting ready and packed them on the Deuce. He turned so that she would not see the slight smile that he could not seem to suppress. For five years she had been convinced that the handsome and intelligent young men pursuing her were after her money or her social position. He wasn't certain she'd see the humor in the fact that they were actually after her body…or more specifically, her reproductive system. Coughing to cover a chuckle, he wondered how the assigned breeders had explained their failure to become intimate with their target. Once he regained access to his computer files he _had_ to pull the files his operatives had compiled on the Ashtons. He'd obviously missed something very important when he was researching Danielle's relatives.

... ...

Keri sighed and rubbed her cheek against Lewis' leather-clad back. She hoped they wouldn't be making the trip in one day…five or six hours straight pressed up against Lewis on a motorcycle would drive her out of her mind. Even the relatively short half-hour they'd been traveling had been torture. He briefly stroked her clasped hands, evidently he'd felt her agitation through the bond.

They were almost out of the Sierra Nevadas. Bear had outlined their route. Through Fresno to 99, then straight through to I-5 until they hit LA. He'd mentioned that there were several places they could stop on the way, but it would depend on what other clubs and independents were already occupying them. He admitted to having even less patience with 'stoned out of their fuckin' minds pissant macho-shitheads' then he did with civilians. Lewis had laughed outright at the statement, and he and the two ex-SEALs had joined Bear in describing semi-legendary military men and each other using similar appellations. Keri had been appalled, but Lewis explained that it was something of a tradition. She'd shrugged.

Another hour and a half had gone by when they saw the roadblock up ahead. It was at the site of a closed truck weighing station. The entire width of 99 was being diverted off the road and through the narrow bypass. CHP units dominated the official cars, but there were a lot of the anonymous domestic vehicles that Danielle's and other federal agencies favored as well. Lewis pulled up between Bear and Kurt.

"Whatta ya think, brother? Wanna chance it?"

"I'm not certain. Do any of your people have binoculars?  
I'd like Autumn to take a look, see if there is anyone she recognizes."

Bear shrugged and nodded to Kurt. Kurt dropped back and talked to the other members of the group. Five minutes and less than five hundred feet later in the stop and go traffic, he returned with a sophisticated looking headset. "Davey says 'Don't lose 'em', he risked the brig to get these a while back," Kurt told Lewis.

Lewis grinned. "Not bad, not bad at all. How recently was Davey discharged? These are one of the newest models."

Bear laughed so hard he choked. Renee pounded on his back. Kurt said slyly, "Who ever said he bothered to get a discharge before he left?

"Ah," Lewis said then turned to Keri. "Can you get these on, or do you need help?"

She looked at them, fiddled with the straps, then slipped them on…and almost immediately pulled them off again. "That's too weird; I can't use these while we're moving! It's making me dizzy." Lewis looked over his shoulder and frowned. Keri sighed. "All right, all right. I'll try again," she muttered.

Keeping her eyes closed until the device was secured and she had managed to find the dials that adjusted for distance, Keri was able to look through them and keep her balance. She dialed the power up to pick out the individuals at the roadblock. "Um, I think we're okay. There are a couple of Dani's men there…I vaguely recognize them. But I don't see anyone that knows me well enough to pick me out looking like this." She pulled the headset off. "Maybe you should look to see if there's anyone that would recognize you."

Lewis nodded absently and took the proffered headset and started to put it on. "Hey!" Keri yelled. "You can't do that while you're driving!"

He looked back. "Of course I could. However, that would attract too much attention." He pulled the bike off to the side, stopped and put the headset on. After quickly scanning the roadblock, he handed the device back to Keri and sped up the shoulder to where Davey slowly cruised along with the traffic. "Thanks. I appreciate the loan."

"No problem, man. Just forget you ever saw them, okay?"

"Saw what?" Lewis asked sardonically.

Davey laughed. "Yeah, you got it."

They pulled back up between Bear and Kurt. "We can handle this one," Lewis told them.

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"If Eric says he's sure, then it's cool."

Kurt shook his head; Bets smacked him in it. "Hey, bitch, cut it out! Goddamn."

"I'll cut it out…or maybe off," Bets told him. "Eric calls his woman his lady. Why can't you do that?"

"Aw fuck. You're a biker chick, babe. Biker chicks are bitches. That's just the way it is."

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanna change the way it is, hon."

"Goddamn it, Eric. See what you went and started? I'm gonna get all kinds of shit now, I just know it."

Lewis turned his head to favor Kurt with one of his withering looks. Keri grinned. He could say so much without saying a word. Not that he often left it at that. The man did like to hear himself talk at times. This time was no exception. "Bets is an attractive woman, Kurt. I'm sure if you can't manage to change your behavior enough to please her, she can easily find someone who is up to the challenge."

"Okay," Bear said. "That's enough outta the both a ya." He throttled up and pulled further ahead of the group. Keri couldn't hold back her giggle and earned aggrieved looks from both Lewis and Kurt.

... ...

Lewis sighed. Keridwen had a delightful laugh, but she did not always use it appropriately. Her support of him was sometimes…lacking. He peered ahead to the roadblock. A few more official vehicles had arrived, but they did not appear to be connected to the men Keri had recognized. In fact…Lewis stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Keri asked.

"The latest arrivals are members of my species."

"Do you know them? Are they, ah, chameleons?"

"No. Though they could work for the council." Lewis frowned. He would mask, but that would still tell them that one of their people was in the area, even though they would not be able to pinpoint him. "I think we can risk it," he decided.

Their turn at the roadblock eventually arrived. The pair of CHP officers directing traffic waved them over to the side where more careful scrutiny was being given to travelers. He turned to look at Keridwen. "Shield for all you're worth, my mate. We don't want them interested in your gifts." She nodded, shivering as he felt her begin to shield.

"Afternoon, folks. I'm Special Agent Hughes, with the FBI. I need to see driver licenses for everyone, even for the passengers. If you don't have one, I need some other picture ID," the thirty-ish young man in a gray suit told them.

No one moved. "Now, what would you be needing that for, son?" Kurt asked. The ladies ain't operating a motor vehicle. You got a law saying you need a license to ride now?"

The agent grimaced, and visibly reined in his attitude. "Sir, we're looking for a woman who was reported missing. The family has claimed she was kidnapped, but there hasn't been a ransom demand. She might be out there with amnesia, or purposely avoiding her family. Either way, we need to find her."

"She been missing more 'n a year?" Kurt asked. "We've all been together longer than that."

"No. Sir, please present your IDs, we're holding up traffic."

"Son, uh, Special Agent, that is…we just went through all this, uh, stuff, with that man over there the other day. Do we really have to do it all again?"

The agent looked over at the man Kurt had indicated. "Agent Brown, could you come over here, please?" The man looked up and nodded, finished talking to the silver-haired driver of a BMW, then headed their way.

"What's the problem, Hughes?" He paused, and then looked at Kurt and the group of bikers pulled up behind him. "Oh. You can pass these folks on through. I just saw their paperwork the other day. None of them fit either profile."

"Much obliged, Agent Brown. Would have hated to have to empty our packs looking for our bit…uh, ladies' papers again."

Kurt started his engine and pulled away with a wave to the open-mouthed FBI agent. They all followed slowly. Lewis made eye contact with one of the suits he had identified as one of his species. The man frowned, but without recognition. Lewis turned away and began to merge onto the road.

"Wait! Hold up!" the man ordered. Lewis stopped, his nerves bristling. "What is it?" he asked casually.

"Not you. Her," the man said, pointing at Keridwen. "Don't I know you?" he asked.

Keridwen looked closely at him. "I don't think so," she said with a smile. "I'm sure I'd remember someone as hot as you."

Lewis turned swiftly in his seat. "Autumn, damn it woman. Keep your mind off of other men. You're mine."

She laughed throatily. "Sure, baby…sure. Anything you say, lover." She laughed again as he pulled away.

... ...

Keri shivered as she clung to Lewis' back. That had been close. Who would have guessed that one of her most persistent suitors was a federal agent? Not her. Come to think of it…grandfather had told her that Jeffrey Garrett was with the government, but she had assumed he was a legislative aide or some such thing.

"Good work, Keridwen," Lewis told her. "I was right, you are an excellent actress."

"I just don't want to make a career out of it, okay?" She sighed. "That was one of the guys grandfather introduced me to. Wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Interesting."

**ELSEWHERE**

"I just saw Lewis."

"Are you certain, Jeffrey?"

"Of course. I almost missed him, though. It was the woman I recognized."

"Keridwen Ashton?"

"Yes. She was targeted for the breeding program. I was assigned to her…my only failure. She's why I was disciplined…why I joined the faction."

"Danielle Ashton's cousin was intended to be bred?"

"The woman has PSI gifts the council wanted to secure. Her IQ is exceptional as well. They tried for five years without success. She turned every operative down flat."

"And her grandfather's security paranoia prevented forcing the issue."

"Yes." Jeffrey sighed. "I got further than most…I was interested enough in her to able to project a semblance of feelings that it took her quite some time to see through."

"Hmm. And now she's with Lewis. I wonder if he's succeeded where you all failed. His gifts are stronger even than yours…that would be an interesting match."

"I don't know, Mark. Do we _want_ to see something that interesting?"


	20. Chapter 20

Lewis had decided to wait until they stopped for the night before pursuing the question of the breeder operative. Another hour into the trip, they pulled into a truck stop to gas and 'go'. He'd made his trip to the men's room and had finished gassing up the bike long before Keridwen returned from the women's restroom. She appeared even more uncomfortable than he felt. It had been close to forty-eight hours since they had last been…intimate, and the imperative of the bond acted as an aphrodisiac.

Keridwen walked straight up to him and pressed her body to his. "Please tell me we're going to stop for the night soon," she moaned.

He shuddered. Her hands were urgently caressing him, and she was balancing on one foot and practically wrapping the other leg around his hips. His control was failing…rapidly. "Keridwen, I realize this is difficult for you…it is also very difficult for me, please don't make it more so."

Lewis could feel her reluctance as she pulled herself away from him. "Damn it, this isn't fair! When is it going to be normal?" she groused.

"My mate, this _is_ normal…for a newly bonded pair. I told you this."

"Okay, okay." She walked a few feet away then came back. "I need chocolate. I need _lots _of chocolate." Lewis chuckled and was promptly glared at. "It's _not_ funny. I feel like the Energizer Bunny or something. It's…well, humiliating."

"Keridwen, no." He reached for her hands and pulled them to his lips. "If we could have followed the normal pattern, you would not feel so out of control. This is a physiological nightmare for you…for both of us, but we cannot alter our circumstances to deal with it. You are doing quite well…certainly better than we have any right to expect."

"Why can't we expect better? Because I'm human?"

"No. Actually that may be why you _are_ doing better than I had expected. A dominant woman," Lewis smiled as he used the sapiens term his people had been pleased to adopt. "Would have been rutting after me constantly and giving me no peace whatsoever. You have shown remarkable restraint."

"You're kidding. What about your survival instincts?"

"The mating bond and its attendant instincts supersede all others."

"Wow. That's kind of a two edged sword, isn't it?" she commented, shifting from one foot to the other in her agitation.

"Yes. Bonded mates are the most vulnerable of our species. All dominants are conditioned from infancy that a bonded pair must be protected before any other. Our survival as a species depends on it. We need that specific genetic combination in our gene pool or the bond would likely have not occurred."

"Uh huh. So, wouldn't your council have to protect us then?"

Lewis stared at her and blinked. His mate was a genius. "Yes. Yes, they would indeed…if they chose to recognize the validity of our bond." He paced for a few moments, lost in thought. "Hmm. The danger would be that they would deliberately ignore any reports they were given and order our termination before they were faced with the reality."

Keridwen sighed. "And we probably can't get to them in person, huh?" She drifted closer to him as he nodded. "So, we need to find someone else that we _can_ get close to," she said, sliding up against him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That is why we're going to Pasadena. I believe that my cousin will help us…though at the moment he can't get to the council alone either."

She shrugged and rubbed her head on his collarbone. "Someone else, then."

"Yes," he agreed; struggling to maintain his composure as her hand drifted below his belt to caress his growing erection through the denim. "Keridwen, stop. It's time to leave."

"Nooo. Lewis, I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't." She was half sobbing as she wrenched herself away from him.

... ...

"Where are you going?" he asked as she stalked away.

"To get some chocolate!" He said something under his breath as she continued walking toward the mini-mart. She barely heard his feet hitting the ground, but suddenly he was beside her, a hand on her arm.

"That won't help, you know."

"Well, nothing else has helped either," she mumbled. Keri blushed as he stared at her in sudden comprehension.

"Ah. That's why you were so long in the…"

"Just drop it, please," she begged. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Lewis sighed. "I should have thought to warn you. That sort of…activity…only tends to make the need more acute."

"Great. What are we going to do? I can't ride like this. Can you?"

"Alone, yes. With you touching me, no. And we have no choice in that."

"Maybe Renee or Bets could…"

"No! You will _not_ ride with another male." Lewis' hand tightened on her arm and he half-led, half-dragged her back toward the bike.

"Eric?" Bear said as he walked over, shaking his shaggy head. "What's goin' on? You and the missy ain't lookin' too happy over there."

"It is none of your concern," Lewis ground out.

Bear stared at him for a long moment. "I'm thinkin' it is, considerin' we're tryin' to help ya out an' all."

Keri looked up suddenly, feeling an irrational rage rising through the bond. She managed to throw herself in Lewis' arms before his hand reached Bear's throat. "Eric, honey…let's take a walk, please." Lewis glared at her, literally shaking with anger. He'd never been like this, not even facing Davis or Dr. Lam. Keri was suddenly very afraid.

He'd followed her away from the bikers to the back of the lot behind the mini-mart, his anger still seething. "Lewis, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, please. You could have hurt Bear, and that's not like you…"

Lewis laughed harshly. "Ah, my mate. That is exactly 'like me'. You know what I am."

"Yeah, I do. And you need Bear and his people right now. Even without considering the bond would you jeopardize your best chance at cover over someone telling you that you were wrong?"

He blinked. "No." Turning, he punched a trash dumpster. The steel buckled, making a louder noise than the sickening thud of the actual impact. Keri bit her lip and grabbed his hand to inspect the damage. The skin was torn and bleeding, but his fingers moved freely in her light grasp.

"We've got to clean this up and get some antiseptic on it…don't want to risk another infection."

"I've lost control, Keridwen," he said with a false calm. She could feel his agitation surging through the bond…she was actually thankful for it. It was distracting her from her own urges.

"I know. It's going to be okay…we'll manage. I don't know how, but we've managed so far…right?"

"Just keep them away from me. My instincts are skewed and are insisting that anyone and everyone I see is keeping me from you. And that I cannot and will not tolerate."

"Okay…look, you wait here beside the bathroom. Let me go run for the med kit, okay?"

"Yes. Don't be gone long and don't stop to talk with them, I don't think…"

"I won't, I'll be right back." She ran for the bike and dug frantically through the bags.

"Autumn, honey, what the fuck is your man's problem?" Bear asked.

"I can't talk right now, he's not himself. Please, back away from me…now," she added, looking over her shoulder to where Lewis was standing, his eyes blazing.

"Okay…but even fer him I ain't gonna stand for too much shit, ya know. I don' need the hassle," Bear told her, backing away with both hands raised.

"Maybe I can explain later," she told him. The kit was finally revealed as she dumped half the contents of the second pack on the ground. She grabbed it and ran back to the restroom area.

"Keridwen…" Lewis began.

"He backed off. Come on, get in here," she said, tugging him into the women's restroom. Fortunately, his control was so shot he didn't even think to question her. Once inside, she closed the door and threw the bolt.

"Okay, let's wash off those cuts." Keri turned on the hot water and pumped some of the antiseptic soap from the dispenser on the wall. Lewis stood motionless, staring at her with hot eyes. She sighed, grabbed his hand, and tugged it under the scalding water. He didn't even blink. After hurriedly pulling his hand out, soaping it and rinsing it off, Keri pulled the almost depleted bottle of antiseptic solution from the kit along with the last of the sterile sponges and cleaned the cuts more thoroughly, then wrapped them in the last of the sterile gauze.

Lewis free hand had been clenched in a fist while she was cleaning the other. As she turned to get the antibiotic and a syringe out of the medical kit, he used it to grab her hair and force her head around. His mouth descended on hers in a hard, ruthless kiss.

... ...

His Mate. She had been denied him for far too long. Her fertile period was building; he wanted…no, _needed_ to fill her with his seed. There was no pain; there was nothing but himself, his need, and his mate. He tore at the leather that covered her womanhood. It shredded under his grip as she gasped. The belt and zipper of his own clothing opened easily…if they had not, he would have ripped them away as well. Lifting her in place, he entered her, ignoring her remonstrations. He backed her against the wall for support then began thrusting in earnest…desperate for the release that only his mate could provide.

... ...

Keri gasped as Lewis tore her pants from her body. The tight leather garment had been a surprise find at the thrift store…especially surprising to her that it was in her size. Now Lewis had destroyed it. She noticed he was taking more care with his own clothing…what was he thinking? Surely he wasn't going to…? Not here…practically in public…oh my, yes he was.

"Lewis! What do you think…?" Keri managed to say before she was impaled on his erection. "Oh god, yes!" she hissed. That is so good!" Her reason began to slip away as he backed her against a wall and started pushing into her forcefully.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer with each thrust. His moans filled her ears, the sound driving her to the edge and beyond. Keri buried her face in his jacket and whimpered…barely able to remember where they were, but knowing she did not want to give in to the urge to scream her passion.

He exploded inside her too soon. She wanted more. He held her still against the wall, breathing harshly, but not moving to set her down. Keri shifted in his grip. "Shh, my mate. Don't move. Wait," he told her. She waited, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting insistently along his throat. He laughed. "Yes, yes, my Keridwen." A moment later he began to harden inside her. Her eyes flew open in surprise. He laughed again and began the exquisite movements that her body demanded.

... ...

Lewis laughed as he began this time to truly pleasure his mate. Now that his seed traveled in her womb, the urgency was relieved. Her teeth tightened on his throat as he plunged deep inside of her, savoring each contraction of her hot, slick center. The muscles of her thighs gripped him fiercely, and her feet, crossed at the ankles, pressed hard into his buttocks in an attempt to hold each thrust at its apex.

She moaned at each withdrawal and hissed her pleasure at each penetration. Her head dropped back and he looked down into her half-closed eyes. The darkness of the irises confused him at first; then he remembered the necessity for disguise. He reached for Keridwen's neck as he felt his release build yet again. The small scar that would never be allowed to fade called to him more potently than any aphrodisiac known to man.

Keridwen cut short a scream as his teeth closed on her pulse. Twisting her hips wildly she demanded he match her, need for need. They plunged into the shared orgasm together, as one, as it was meant to be. Shuddering in each other's arms, their lips wandered. Tasting, caressing, soothing. Her legs released their grip and slid down his body, he set her down so she now stood though it was still with his support. He nuzzled her cheek gently as she struggled to catch her breath.

The door rattled as someone tried to open it. "Autumn, honey? You in there? Are ya all right?" Renee called out.

Keridwen looked up at him and flushed. "Think she heard me scream?" she whispered.

"Quite likely."

"Oh, damn." She struggled to stand on her own, nearly falling as the ruined leather pants impeded her movement. "Shit. Damn it, Lewis," she hissed. "Look what you did!"

He couldn't help it. Her look of wounded outrage was delicious. Lewis laughed, loudly and heartily. Keridwen stared up at him, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Well, hell," came a voice from outside, followed by footsteps walking away.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ embarrassed."

"Ah Keridwen, enjoyment of a natural function should not embarrass you."

She sighed. "No, it's the doing it in a public restroom, while people are waiting for us…and knowing that now they'll all know _why _they were waiting that's embarrassing."

Lewis shrugged.

"Well?" she demanded. "Are you going to go get me another pair of pants?"

He tilted his head to the side, considering. "I suppose if I do not, I'd have to carry you out of here kicking and screaming," he mused.

"Oh, I'd be kicking all right…but _you_ might be the one doing the screaming," she muttered.

Chuckling, he pulled her close and nuzzled the newly reopened scar on her neck. She moaned and melted into him. "I would not let others look upon what should be mine alone to enjoy," he whispered. "I'll be right back." He kissed her once, lingeringly, refastened his own clothing and loped out of the bathroom and towards the bike.

He stared at the chaotic pile of belongings strewn on the ground around the Deuce. Well, he thought, she had promised to hurry. Grinning, he first located a pair of Keridwen's jeans and tossed them on the seat before packing the scattered items back into their proper places. A large shadow fell over him as he felt Bear approach, Renee close on his heels.

"Just what the fuck do ya think you're up to, brother?" he asked. "Can't you and the missy control yer hots til we stop for the night? Damn, son. Ain't a good idea ta be standin' around here jus' waiting on the spooks ta decide ta look us over again, ya know."

Lewis stood and straightened to his full six feet and a quarter inch. While he was still not eye level with the massive Bear, his will made him more imposing. He stared into the other man's eyes for several long minutes, then gave Bear an ironic look. "Being a _superman_ has its drawbacks," he began. "My lady and I are victims of one of them…a largely uncontrollable need to procreate." He sighed. Having to explain to these…sapiens…galled him, but they needed them at the moment, and he would not have their speculations causing his mate further discomfort. The situation alone was stressful enough. "Autumn, being human, is extremely embarrassed by it. I will _not_ have her being made to feel uncomfortable. See to it." He turned on his heel, grabbed the jeans and returned to the women's restroom.

"Well, ah'll be damned," Bear muttered from behind him. "The sonuvabitch jus' gave me a goddamn order. Shi-it."

Lewis glanced back at them before he entered the bathroom. Renee was looking up at Bear, her face scrunched up with worry. "So what're ya going to do about it, hon?" she asked.

Bear sighed. "Not a goddamn thing, baby. This ole Bear knows a top dawg when he sees one. I ain't gonna pick a fight wit the likes a him." The big man kicked at the gravel. "Hell, he'd chew me up, spit me out n' then start on the rest a ya."

**ELSEWHERE**

Mark Ward paced around the study. Things were moving too quickly. First the attack on their meeting…arranged, he was certain, by Danielle Ashton as her grandfather's surrogate, Paul's death there, Tom's kidnapping – which could also no doubt be laid at the Ashton's door. And now Lewis' escape, which, ironically, was again the fault of an Ashton. Though a far different breed of Ashton than he had expected to have to deal with…perhaps literally.

He had heard about Sloan Parker's theory regarding the origin of his species and had laughed…along with their entire scientific community. The supposition that such a dramatic differential as existed between the two species could have been created by even such a severe climatic change as had occurred in Oaxaca was ludicrous. Of course, he reminded himself, she was working with a very limited genetic sample…she had no way of knowing that her point of origin was flawed by the narrowness of that sample.

No, their species did not evolve overnight, and certainly not in one place. Their development appeared to be, as best as they had been able to determine, connected with the advent of the industrial age and its attendant pollutants. It was difficult to trace as females born with the physiological differences were simply dismissed as freaks if discovered, and the males were generally not discovered at all. As their PSI gifts began to emerge, those born with them hid them, certain they would be accused of insanity, being witches, or both. Of course, the stabilization of both mutations in the same person did not occur until the nuclear age was in full swing, the rising levels of radiation in the atmosphere encouraging their survival over their weaker sapiens and half-adapted cousins.

It was not; however, until the mid-1960's that enough of their people had gathered together and began breeding true with each other that they were able to consider themselves more than similar mutations; to believe that they were, in fact, a new sub-species of human. With the advent of genetic mapping, their scientists had reclassified the original breed of man as Homo sapiens-sapiens, and themselves as Homo sapiens-superior.

Dr. Parker and her fellows had stumbled on one key feature of their species. The physiological changes that differentiated them from Homo sapiens-sapiens were tied to dominant character markers in their genes, where the Homo sapiens-sapiens equivalents of these markers were almost always recessives. This allowed them to breed fully functional Homo sapiens-superior offspring even when only one parent was, as the sapiens had tagged them, a dominant. They simply needed to be certain that those who bred with the sapiens carried the dominant rather than the hybrid markers that indicated they had one sapiens parent.

Another interesting problem with the sapiens scientists' theories was that the speciation was so new there were still those with the spontaneous partial adaptations being born in the sapiens population...they watched for signs of them, closely. Those with the physical differentials were easy to spot and generally quite willing to leave their sapiens homes. The gifted ones were more difficult to find...not every PSI gifted person had the type of gifts associated with the speciation. In addition, they were often impossible to coerce into joining the mainstream of the dominant society; their sensitivity to sapiens emotions made it difficult to live with those who generally eschewed them. Mark hoped to lure the spontaneously adapted PSI gifted...one of which Keridwen Ashton might prove to be...into the faction that sought coexistence with their sapiens cousins.

Yes, the council had been pleased with the sapiens' description of them as 'dominant', and had enthusiastically, for them, adopted the colloquial term. Their scientists were not as happy to adopt Homo sapiens-dominant, but had done so at the council's order.

Mark was distracted from his thoughts when Jeffrey Garrett and another of the faction's field agents entered the room.

"We've found them," Jeffrey reported. "For some reason they spent an excessive amount of time at a truck stop near Bakersfield. The owners became nervous and called the CHP."

"Did the authorities take any action?"

"No. The group was about to move on when the motor patrol arrived and hadn't done anything but sit on their bikes and wait…for what, no one specified."

"Sir, we've a team behind them on I-5 as we speak," the other man reported.

Mark looked at Robert Stevens with a raised eyebrow. "Who gave you the order to have them followed?" he asked.

"Ah, well, no one, sir. But your interest seemed to indicate that you wished a closer eye kept on them."

"Very good. Keep me informed. I don't know what Lewis is up to, but with the cause of coexistence in such disarray, we need to stay one step ahead of him…or at least as close behind him as possible." Mark walked over to the window and peered out through the half-closed blinds. "I take it there's been no success in locating Dr. Attwood or his colleagues from the lab?" Only silence answered him. "They are vital. Put everyone else on it."


	21. Chapter 21

True to his word, Lewis was 'right back' with an undamaged pair of pants for her. He seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood, and pulled them out of her reach twice. Keri finally turned her back on him. "You know, you're…I don't know how old and you're acting like a kid. It is _not_ becoming."

Lewis chuckled, wrapped his arms around her, and tucked the jeans into her hands. "I'm 47, but I feel like a teenager at the moment," he said as he nibbled on her ear. "The release from the imperative has that effect."

"Release?" Keri stiffened. "I thought the imperative was released only when the female becomes pregnant?"

"Hmm? Oh, the permanent release, certainly. But while the possibility of conception remains from the most recent semen deposit, the imperative eases enough to feel as though it has been released." He inhaled deeply, running his nose down her body. Keri began to feel lightheaded under the full focus of all of his senses. "No, you haven't conceived, well, not yet." He sounded somewhat disappointed.

"And I won't. I'm on The Pill, remember?"

"Mmmm. I remember. However, that particular prescription won't work against my species," he said absently, stroking her breasts under the camisole top she wore.

"What?" She struggled desperately in his grip. "Damn it, Lewis, let go!" He released her, looking quite bewildered. "I can't get pregnant, how are we going to do anything if that happens?" She moved to stare at herself in the mirror. "Besides which, I don't _want_ to get pregnant, I've never wanted children."

Lewis moved behind her. She could see him glower in the mirror. "You do not wish to bear my offspring?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

... ...

Keri sighed at their reflections. "Lewis, I love you, you know that." She leaned back against his chest and pulled his arms around her. "I'm just not the motherly type. I can't deal with diapers, crying kids, waking up at all hours. I'm just too damn selfish."

He bent to brush his lips across her hair. "I understand. This is not an appropriate time, at any rate…you are right, I would find it more difficult to protect you were you bearing. But later…once you are safe…"

"Um, didn't you hear the, I'm too selfish part?"

His arms tightened around her as he nuzzled her jaw. "Yes. I've chosen to ignore it."

"Lewis!" She twisted in his arms to glare at him. His quiet chuckle did nothing to soothe her outrage.

"Ah, Keridwen. If my people accept us you will not need to be the motherly type. I would hold a high enough position that many will vie for the privilege of caring for our offspring."

"Are they going to have the pregnancy and the labor, too?" She sighed at his frown. "Look, it doesn't matter right now. We can talk about it later, okay?" He was staring into her eyes…she could almost swear he looked…hurt. Keri reached for the bond, just as he began to slam down his shields. "No! Lewis, don't hide from me, please!"

"Keridwen," he began wearily. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to lie, to say it does not matter, that it is okay to discuss it later?"

"No." She slid her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against him. "Does it really matter that much to you?" Looking up into his eyes she felt the pride and need warring within him. "Yeah, I guess it does." Keri sighed, and then stretched to gently kiss him. "Lewis, once we're safe, I will consider it an honor to have your child."

Lewis looked at her warily, disbelief sketched across his face. "You need not condescend to me, Keridwen," he told her with a touch of bitterness.

Frowning in surprise, Keri realized that this time she was the one that was shielding. She carefully and ostentatiously dropped them then looked deep into his eyes. "I would never do that; no games, no lines. I love you, even if you don't understand what that means." She sighed. "Look, I'm 39 years old. That's getting up there for us humans to be having their first child. We've got to know that it will be safe enough for me before I'll do this, but if it is, then I will, gladly. Okay?"

He cupped her face in one hand, sliding his thumb across her lips. His eyes drifted closed as his other arm tightened around her. "Thank you, my mate."

... ...

The rest of the group was waiting on their bikes when he and Keridwen finally emerged. Most of them averted their gazes. Two of their women looked directly at Keridwen, open sympathy in their eyes. His mate refused to look at any of them, took her place behind him and buried her face in his back. He nodded at the newly sullen Bear and started his engine, then waited for the older man to take the lead. He knew that his point had been made earlier and was now in control of himself enough to realize that pushing the dominance issue would cost him several valuable allies…if it had not already done so. Perhaps when Keridwen had recovered her composure, she would be able to mend any rifts.

They continued down Highway 99 for a half-hour before turning onto Interstate 5. Traveling on I-5 would take them directly into LA County in a few more hours. It would be dark by then, but perhaps that was just as well. He pulled up beside Bear. "Are you planning on stopping for the night, or pushing on through after dark?" he asked.

Bear glanced at him. "Ain't ya gonna tell me what ta do again?" he asked sarcastically. "Not like we don' know who the fuck's top dawg here."

Lewis sighed. It seemed it would be up to him to undo the damage. "As it concerns myself and my lady's welfare, I will override you should it become necessary, but these are your people. It is your call as to whether you want to camp for the night. Costa Mesa is on the other side of LA, you would have to push on much further than we would, and without a place to stay if we enter the area after dark."

Bear frowned, considering the matter, and then apparently decided to accept the statement for what it was…a peace offering. "Well, now. Renee has family in Glendale. They won't be mindin' too much if we crash in their backyard. An' I don't like what I was hearin' at the truck stop 'bout the Snakes just comin' through a few hours afore us. I know damn well they went an' camped. Not takin' our ladies anywheres near _that_ crew. Ain't enough of us, even if one a us is a superman, ta protect 'em there."

"Now Bear, you know very well that Momma would _love_ to see me," Renee put in.

"Yeah, but she ain't gonna be all that thrilled ta be seein' me."

"Ah, hell. She likes you better'n the last guy I shacked up with."

Bear looked at Lewis and rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe then she won't be takin' her shotgun ta me like she did him," he said with a grin.

The big man received a swat between the shoulders from Renee, who then looked over at Keridwen. Lewis felt his mate turn her head in Renee's direction as the other woman said "Men. What do they know, anyway?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Keridwen agreed.

... ...

They had made one more stop for a meal and restroom use; then had continued the ride down I-5 without any incident other than Keri feeling like her backside was going to fall off. Oh, and her back was itching. Not the kind of itch you can scratch…the kind of itch that she felt when someone was staring at her.

At first she thought it was the others looking at her and speculating about her and Lewis in the restroom, now she wasn't so sure. There had been no sign of it in the diner, but once they were back on the road it had started again. She had debated telling Lewis about it for the past several miles.

"Lewis," she said, leaning to talk in his ear. "I've got this really weird feeling, like someone's watching us."

He glanced towards the side she was leaning forward on. "Can you pick up their intent?"

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"Does it feel hostile, neutral or what?" he clarified.

Keri thought about it. It didn't feel hostile. But there was a kind of worry behind it…not quite a fearful feeling. "Cautious." That was the word she needed.

"Could be the CHP," he speculated. "I'll check it."

She could feel his level of concentration rising. At the same time, the itchy feeling disappeared.

"I'm not picking up anything," Lewis told her.

"That's because they stopped. I don't feel it anymore."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What kind of answer is that?"

Lewis raised an eyebrow in her direction. "It means that there are several possible answers. Some of them are harmless; others could mean potential danger. Unfortunately there's no way to tell until or if it happens again."

"Oh. Okay, if I feel anything else, I'll let you know right away." Keri sighed and slid back down to a more comfortable position on the raised part of the seat as he nodded. She nestled in, letting herself drowse a bit but keeping her arms tightly wrapped around his lean waist. Hopefully they'd reach Glendale before her butt fell completely asleep.

... ...

Lewis pulled up beside Bear in front of a small home in the heart of Glendale. Renee had jumped off the bike and dashed into the house almost before Bear had finished braking. Bear turned to give him a wary look. Lewis ran quickly through his options and selected the behavior that would be most likely to ensure a positive reception should he need to use this group again. He held out his hand to the older veteran and when Bear responded in kind, grasped hands firmly. "Debt more than paid," Lewis said. "Thank you for helping to protect my lady."

Bear's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. "Brother, I didn't do much a nothin', 'cept let ya piss me off a bit." He grinned. "For real, man. Ya need us ya can leave a message here with Renee's mom. Renee calls her a lot. 'Course, ya can find us in Costa Mesa for a week or so startin' tomorra."

Lewis nodded. "I won't forget this," he said, then started the motor and pulled away. He wouldn't forget it. There could well come a time, and soon, when he could make good use of a couple of renegade SEALs and an old Green Beret.

As they cruised back onto I-5 South, heading for the CA-134 East onramp to Pasadena, Lewis felt Keridwen rubbing her cheek against his back. She evidently approved of how he had handled their parting from the biker vets, though he was certain that she would not be pleased at his motives…but that was not her concern. His mouth twitched. Perhaps he was beginning to learn how to merge her emotion-based needs with his survival instincts and need to provide security for his mate.

They reached Pasadena in less than twenty minutes despite the heavy traffic. A few minutes later they pulled into the Public Storage facility on North Lincoln Avenue. Lewis sent Keridwen in to rent a storage space for them, and to purchase a box for each of their packs, a roll of tape and a lock. She emerged about twenty minutes later with everything but the lock.

"Well, that was fun. They weren't really thrilled about giving me a storage space without an ID, but the kid bought the story about my bags getting misrouted by the airline. The lock's on the compartment already," she told him as he looked over her purchases and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know they want $93.00 a month for that thing? Highway robbery, geez."

They waited for the young man to go into the back of the retail area before wheeling the bike into the complex. Keridwen punched in the codes for the elevator and they rode it to the proper floor. She led the way through the maze of halls to the 5-foot by 9-foot locker and opened it. Lewis wheeled in the bike and pulled the door closed behind them. "Get changed," he told her, handing her a set of clothing. "We need to pass as University staff members, if not actual professors or TA's." He selected his new clothing, changed, and then began boxing their packs. Before taping them closed he removed the license plate and several of the more noticeable and easily removable customizations from the motorcycle and placed them in the boxes as well.

Keridwen had finished changing and stood staring at him with a questioning look. He gestured towards the chicken wire that was the enclosure's only roof. "In case someone comes looking for stolen items without a warrant. The bike won't fit the profile, and without plates is legitimately in storage." She nodded and stuffed the jeans and camisole into the final box before he taped it shut as well.

"On to the University?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. As I recall, most of Tom's sapiens acquaintances tended to work late. One of them should be there if he isn't there himself." Lewis smiled down at her. "Are your shoes comfortable?"

"Yes, I guess so. Why?"

"It's quite a few blocks."

Keridwen sighed. "Just don't start going around in circles on me, okay? We're not trying to lose anyone, and I really don't want to have leg cramps again."

"Hmm. You didn't like the massage?" he asked, his mouth twitching in mirth.

She stopped to mock-glare at him. "Of course I did. But I'd much rather have one without the cramps, thank you." He chuckled. "In fact, I'd love to have one next time we're in one place long enough." She leaned in against his chest and gave him a hopeful look. "Please?"

Lewis laughed aloud. "Of course, my mate. I live to cherish you." He placed a hand in the small of her back and encouraged her to start walking in the proper direction. "But for now, we walk." He chuckled at her put-upon sigh.

... ...

They had been walking for blocks…many blocks, as promised. Her feet weren't hurting yet, but her backside was still aching from the long ride south. Lewis, of course, seemed to be having no problems whatsoever. She sighed as they crossed yet another intersection and turned yet another corner.

At one point he'd stopped and moved over to the side of the street next to a florist's shop and simply stood and concentrated. She'd waited patiently, glad for the rest, until he was done. "They're not here," he'd said, sounding a bit surprised. "Let's go on to the lab."

Finally the houses and shops gave way to what looked like a university campus. Lewis had her wait on a bench and ducked into a used bookstore just off campus. When he emerged, he handed her two well-worn but thankfully slender books on law and government. He carried several equally worn books dealing with psychology.

"You are a TA at the undergraduate level for the two courses marked on this course book flyer," he informed her, handing a poorly Xeroxed sheet to her. "I am a professor teaching undergrads the circled courses."

"And what if someone from one of those courses asks about it?"

He gave her a sour look. "Then," he told her. "We improvise."

Keri sighed and followed him down the street.

She suddenly realized they were taking a rather circuitous route through the grounds, but decided it was probably a good idea. Danielle had her hooks into this lab, so some of her people might be around. Keri decided to watch the people they were passing a bit more closely…without being obvious about it. Busy with her self-appointed task, she almost missed it when Lewis left the path and entered the shadows of a stand of trees. He came to an abrupt halt at the other end of it.

"There it is," he said quietly. Across the parking lot that adjoined the grove of trees stood a long low building of typical university construction. Only a sign revealed that the anthropology and genetics labs were contained therein.

Lewis was scanning deeply again. And again, he looked disappointed. "I don't recognize anyone there…but then, I would not know Dr. Tate by scanning. Let's go take a look, shall we?" He turned and started to leave the cover of the trees.

Keri opened her mouth to agree then gasped. She grabbed Lewis by the arm, pulling him back with all her strength. They ended up sprawled on the ground just inside the tree line.

His eyebrows rose as he stared at her flushed face. "Keridwen, you can't possibly be out of cont…" he broke off as she clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Look over there," she whispered in his ear. "That's Dani's top agent…I think his name's Foster. And those men he's directing…I've seen most of them at her facilities. Why would she have so many people here?"

Lewis frowned thoughtfully. He rolled over onto his stomach and peered across the wide parking lot. Keri moved beside him, and then shivered.

"Uh oh. That feeling's back," she told him. "Someone's watching again…I think it's the same ones."

... ...

Lewis nodded and dropped back into an intense scanning mode. At the edges of his perception something familiar moved in and out of existence. Someone was…masking. And doing it quite well. He frowned and concentrated harder. No, it wasn't Tom…and if it was not…they could be in a great deal of trouble.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Good afternoon, Tom. I hear you've been…uncooperative with today's testing."

The younger man glared up at him, but made no audible response.

Dr. David Bowman sighed. He didn't really blame the man, but he'd thought that Tom understood that the more he cooperated with the baseline testing, the more likely it would be that he would remain whole and healthy. "I thought we had an agreement, Tom," he ventured.

"Our _agreement_ was for standard diagnostic type testing…non-invasive, non-surgical, and not harmful."

"Certainly. A diagnostic endoscopy isn't harmful or surgical, and while it is marginally invasive I didn't…"

Tom stood; it was a fluidly aggressive movement. "I'm not ignorant, doctor. I've had enough medical training and experience with researchers to know the difference between a scope intended for viewing and one that uses a laser to cut samples or perform surgeries."

"Are you saying…" Dr. Bowman broke off as Tom snapped a glare in his direction. He cleared his throat to buy time to recover from his shock. "Tom, I'm sorry. I did not authorize anything but a camera probe. I'll discuss this with Dr. Montclair. This was…not attempted with my knowledge."

Tom nodded, albeit a bit stiffly, and sat down on the hard cot. "Perhaps you need to keep a closer leash on your people, David."

Bowman smiled. If Tom was back to calling him by his first name, then he knew that he was being told the truth. "You're absolutely right. Uh, Tom. I'm afraid I wasn't able to make much headway on your questions about the other lab. I was called into my superior's office and firmly informed that it was not my concern. I'm sorry."

He paused and took a step closer to lean on the bars of the cell. Cautiously he sub-vocalized as he spoke again, knowing that while Tom's sensitive hearing would pick up the sound the hastily installed and somewhat substandard recording equipment would not. "Judging by the reactions when I mentioned the four names, they are _not_ in custody. Ashton is furious about it." He swallowed as Tom gave the barest of nods in acknowledgment.

"I'll pursue the matter outside of the facility but I must be cautious. She assured me that if I made it my concern that I would be removed from the project. And if that happens, the only light of day I'll see this lifetime will be the walk between where they pick me up and whatever they'll use to transport me to my execution."

Tom stood and paced the length of the cell. "I appreciate your asking, Dr. Bowman," he said aloud. "Please, don't trouble yourself further. I'm sure your superior would not appreciate even scientific curiosity over the matter."


	22. Chapter 22

Lewis leaned over Keridwen and whispered in her ear. "Can you tell where they are at? I'm looking for a point where it would take longest for them to reach us if we run so that I can prepare a defense."

She frowned, concentrating fiercely. "They're spread out in a half circle. And I think they can hear us…at least, more joined the first three and moved into that formation when you asked where they were."

"Well, then," he said in a more normal tone. "Let's not keep them waiting." Ignoring her incredulous look, he drew her to her feet and walked straight back into the trees. He felt the masking drop, and the three individual signatures became distinct along with the others that were now within range. Only one of those who had masked was someone he immediately recognized, another might be the one who had stopped them at the roadblock.

Exhaling sharply, Lewis forced himself to stop grinding his teeth. Another of his chameleons had betrayed not only him, but the program as well. The others were not chameleons…he had developed that particular skill specifically for his operatives. That others had been taught…and had learned it so well was…galling.

As they stepped out into a small clearing, the chameleon, the breeder, and a dark skinned man he vaguely recognized joined them. "Alexa," he acknowledged. She nodded, obviously nervous.

"Lewis," the second man said. "Please come with us. We can settle our differences, should we find we have any, in a more secure location. I don't believe you wish contact with the Ashton woman's people any more than we do."

"Quite true." Lewis looked at Keridwen. Had he been alone, he would have led the two groups together and escaped in the confusion during the combat that would have followed. But such a tactic would put his mate at unreasonable risk. He reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We will come with you."

... ...

Mark nodded, and led the way to a step van marked with a linen supply company logo that sat on a service road just beyond the trees. Once Alexa had given the okay, he motioned the others inside. Two of his people moved around to the front, while Alexa and Jeffrey joined him and his _guests_ in the back.

"Please, be seated," he invited as he took a place on the benches that lined the sides. Lewis and his companion took seats opposite him. He noted that Lewis braced himself and wrapped an arm around the sapiens woman. Interesting that the chameleon master would automatically prepare to protect her, he thought.

Lewis stared at Alexa, one brow lifted. "Et tu, Alexa?" he asked.

Her head snapped up. "Don't judge me, Lewis. You do not know what has been happening."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I think not," Mark interrupted. "At least, not here and not now." He returned Lewis' dispassionate stare calmly. As an arbiter of his people, he had learned to stand against anyone's will…even someone as legendary as Lewis. "My name is Mark Ward. Obviously you know Alexa, and I believe you also know Jeffrey."

"Can you at least tell us where you're taking us?" Keri Ashton asked.

"To a safe house. One that we will not miss too badly should it be compromised." Keri rolled her eyes at him. "Ah, where is it?" She nodded. Mark shrugged. "In Fresno." He was quite startled when the woman groaned.

She looked up at Lewis. "Damn. Could have stayed in the valley and saved my butt that bike ride," she grumbled. Much to Mark's surprise Lewis laughed with genuine humor.

"Indeed, my mate."

Four pairs of eyes fastened on Lewis, three in shock and the other in concern. "Um, Lewis…" Keri began.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "They are someone else," he told her cryptically.

She frowned and shrugged. "Oh. Okay."

Lewis looked up to meet Mark's eyes. "Keridwen Ashton is my bonded mate."

... ...

Alexa could not stop her jaw from dropping. There was a long silence in the van. Finally, Mark pulled himself out of his stunned stupor. "That is _not_ possible," he stated.

"Isn't it? Think about it. There was something about her, no doubt her PSI abilities, which caused the breeding program to take a very late interest in her." His eyes narrowed. "But then, you knew that," Lewis said, nodding at Jeffrey. "Those same abilities make it possible."

The sapiens woman looked up at Jeffrey. "Breeding program?" she asked. She turned in Lewis' grasp to stare at her…mate. "Breeding program?" She twisted again, lurched to her feet and would have landed in Jeffrey's lap had Lewis not been holding her. Her face was set in a mixture of shock and anger. "You weren't after the money…or grandfather's connections."

"No," Jeffrey admitted. "I told you that."

"Yeah, but you also tried to tell me that you loved me." Keri shook her head. "If you knew all about my abilities, didn't it occur to you that I'd know you were lying?" She slumped back on the seat beside Lewis. "I _hate_ being lied to."

Alexa frowned as she watched the interplay. Lewis was using the woman, there was no doubt about that, but the way he was using her…was quite careful. It was as though he understood her sapiens fragility and did not wish to cause her any more pain than absolutely necessary. Perhaps they actually had achieved the bond. Perhaps that would work in her favor…in the faction's favor.

"Keri, what was I supposed to tell you, 'Hello, I'm a member of a new species of man and I want you to bear my child'?" Jeffrey shook his head. "I'm certain _that_ would have gone over well."

"Oh, I don't know, it worked for Lewis." The woman practically snarled at Jeffrey, "_He's_ never lied to me."

Lewis didn't as much as blink during the conversation…and he didn't seem to be surface shielding. Alexa was forced to conclude that he had indeed never lied to the…to his mate. However, that did not necessarily mean that he had always told her the truth…and certainly not the whole truth. He was doubtless still playing both ends against the middle. Lewis prided himself in answering to no one. The council ruled their people, but no one ruled Lewis. If it advanced his agenda, he would work with the coexistence faction with no qualms whatsoever. The only problem lay, as always, in determining his agenda.

... ...

Keri had never been more furious in her life. The 'too perfect' men, who had told her they weren't interested in her money or the family name…those she hadn't been able to catch in a lie until she insisted on knowing how they felt…had been out to get her pregnant with some kind of hybrid child. How dared they treat her like a, a brood mare! She glared across the van at Jeff. "How many?" she demanded.

"How many what?"

"I want to know how many of you were trying to…to use me like that."

"Keridwen," Lewis interrupted. "Don't. It is in the past."

"Is it? Who are these people? Jeff was one of them…are they trying again? Damn it, Lewis, they were trying…they were…oh god, I can't even say it!" Keri wrapped her arms around herself and burrowed into Lewis' side.

"No male will touch you save me. You are my mate and I will not allow it to be otherwise. I promise you this."

She gave him a wary look. "If I have your child, won't that give them what they wanted all along?"

Lewis sighed. "No, it will not. We will have our child, not the council. Any child of ours will not be controlled or used. You have my promise on that as well."

Keri nodded and settled back into his arms. She couldn't help glaring at Jeff, though.

... ...

"Keridwen does raise a good point," Lewis announced. "Who do you represent? We have a breeder and a chameleon, and…something else gifted enough to learn masking. What brings the three of you together? Surely not the council?"

Mark frowned. "No, not the council. Quite astute." Lewis stretched his senses and could feel a struggle going on behind the man's expressionless eyes. "You realize the council issued a termination order on you the moment your escape was reported to them?" Mark asked.

"Of course. I expected no less."

"Can you tell us why? Alexa was told by your replacement that you had betrayed the council, and our people…but not the manner of that betrayal."

Lewis glanced quickly at Alexa. The chameleon was shielding heavily. There was only one thing that could bring these three very different people together…but he could not believe that one of his chameleons would be part of it, unless she was somehow flawed…like Tom. "You are with the coexistence faction."

Keridwen's head snapped up from where it had been resting on his chest, barely missing his chin. "Coexistence? You mean you don't all believe that we should all be destroyed?"

"No, Miss Ashton," Mark confirmed. "There are those who believe that we not only can, but that we _must_ live in peace. We do not believe either species will survive the war it would take to eliminate one of them. We also believe that we must turn our people from the path of aggression for their own sakes. If we _were_ to survive a war to destroy you, what would we then do with that aggression we've so carefully nurtured?"

"Thank god. Sanity at last."

"Keridwen," Lewis said reproachfully.

"Well, you kept insisting that we had to have a war, and that it was our fault, we started it and that you had to destroy us. And you couldn't even tell me why. Can you blame me for being glad there is someone who doesn't think that?"

"Ahem. Actually, Miss Ashton…" Mark began.

"Please call me Keri. I keep looking for my cousin when people call me Miss Ashton. I'm a casual sort of person."

Mark nodded. "Keri. I'm afraid that Lewis is correct. There is already a war, and sapiens started it. Americans, in fact."

Lewis nodded as she looked at him for confirmation. "I thought it was Americans, but I couldn't access that entirely."

"I don't understand," Mark said. "You were present at the turning point…the great betrayal. What can you not access?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lewis decided that being forthright would likely bring him answers. And if the block was triggered, they would likely save him…he did not believe they wished to risk Keridwen. "I evidently was subjected to a memory block, why, I don't know. When I attempt to bypass it, my heart stops. I die."

"It already happened once," Keridwen added. "Our doctor had to use some sort of adrenaline injection directly to the heart to bring him back. The defibrillator didn't help at all."

"I see," Mark commented. "I'd always wondered how you had managed to sur…hmm." He looked from Lewis to Keridwen and back again. "I suggest we table this subject until we reach the safe house. Should we trigger the block here, we might not be able to resuscitate you. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Lewis said. Since his assessment that they would not endanger him or rather Keridwen, was correct, he decided that answering their question was in order. "My betrayal was in refusing to carry out a termination order that I felt was premature."

"Who was ordered terminated?" Mark asked.

"Tom Daniels."

Alexa looked up. "Why? Was his defection to the sapiens genuine?"

Lewis frowned. "It appeared so. I felt that he could be retrieved. I did not wish to waste all of the time and training we had invested in him without making a full attempt to do it."

"Of course. And his being your cousin had nothing to do with it?" Alexa asked slyly.

"The reason he had so much training invested in him was not that he is my cousin, but my lieutenant and was expected to take over from me at some point. That is the measure of his value, not his bloodline," Lewis admonished her. He squeezed Keridwen's hand in warning as he felt her strong disagreement. An argument between them over whether he cared for his cousin or not would do nothing to consolidate their position, they needed to present a united front.

"I see. And the council did not believe he was salvageable?"

"They did not. In addition, they undermined my authority with one of my chameleons, promising her my position should I fail and she succeed. I, of course, was forced to eliminate the threat she presented."

Alexa smiled. "Of course. Well, that was a small loss. Lisa always was too ambitious for her abilities."

"She was useful…for a time. I believe if I had been successful in returning Tom to the fold, the council would have been satisfied. However, I failed and in my dismay at my failure, I allowed myself to be captured. Such the council cannot overlook. I knew at that point they would order my termination should I manage to survive my captivity."

"Did they really know that Dani had him tortured?" Keridwen asked the others.

"Yes," Alexa told her. "They sent a chameleon in to be certain that he was not making a deal with his captors. They knew his situation, intimately."

"Could they have gotten him out?"

"Of course. But why waste resources retrieving someone they wished to execute?"

"Oh, god. That is…damn."

Lewis chuckled. "I am fortunate that my mate believes that no one deserves torture under any circumstances. And that she had the courage to act on that belief. However vulnerable Danielle Ashton's facilities may be to outside intervention, they did eventually discover how to prevent an unassisted escape."

"Then we can assume, unless Walter Attwood has resources of which we are not aware, that Tom is still in custody," Mark reasoned.

The world seemed to blur around him…an odd pain grew in his abdomen. As if from a distance Lewis heard Keridwen saying: "Oh my god…Lewis, I am so sorry…this is all my fault!"

**ELSEWHERE**

"Well?"

Foster cleared his throat. "One of the men thought he saw Keri at the campus bookstore, but by the time backup arrived there was no sign of her.

"Didn't he try to keep her in sight?"

"Of course. He saw her cross the street in the company of an unknown male, traffic intervened, and when it had cleared, the two were gone. A search was conducted but they found no trace of them." Foster carefully left out the fact that he had been involved in the fruitless search. "The agent that made the sighting did not believe that the man with your cousin was Lewis. The appearance was all wrong, and there were no signs of any physical limitations from the known injuries."

Danielle Ashton sighed, albeit patiently. "The dominants heal much faster than we do," she held up a hand to forestall Foster's interruption. "And Keri makes a very good living as a psychic healer. She's the real thing, you know." She held out an arm bare below a linen cap sleeved blouse and turned it so that Foster could see all sides of it. "As a teenager I was attacked by a rottweiler when I entered a friend's property with their key, but without their parent's knowledge. The dog bit through to the bone…the doctors said that I would be fortunate if I did not lose the arm. Because of Keri's gift, I don't even have a scar to show for it." Danielle stood and looked out over the darkened complex. "It had to be Lewis. There isn't anyone that either of them could turn to."

"Yes, ma'am. There is also the matter of Dr. Bowman's inquiries," Foster prompted.

"Ah yes." She picked up a file and leafed through it. "Where on earth did David Bowman pick up so many scruples?" she mused. "He certainly didn't have them in medical school." Danielle settled languidly back in her leather high-backed chair. "Leave him be until the baseline tests are complete. Then give him a cell adjoining…no; add another cot to Mr. Daniel's cell. We can use him as a control subject."

Foster nodded and quickly backed out of the room. He wanted to be _anywhere_ other than near his superior's small cold smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Keri looked at Lewis, her heart in her mouth. She had taken Dani's toy away from her. So Dani, with all the mindless selfishness of the rich and truly spoiled, had simply gone out and gotten herself another. Now Lewis' cousin would suffer because of it...because of her.

"What do you mean, it's your fault?" Alexa asked; her voice rich with curiosity. "Where you involved in the kidnapping?"

"No, but…" Keri sneaked a glance at Lewis. He was staring blankly in her direction; an empty disbelief tinged with rage crawled through the bond. "Danielle lost one subject, so I guess she just went out and got another. She's kind of…stubborn that way." Keri sighed morosely. "So it's my fault she needed someone else."

Lewis shook his head. She could feel him begin to focus. The shock of the news was absorbed, processed, dealt with, and then dismissed. He looked from her to the others, his eyes bright and clear, with no visible sign of his distress. "When was he taken?" he asked.

"From what I understand, the same night that she ambushed our faction's leader in what was supposed to be a meeting to further the cause of peace. That was two weeks ago," Mark responded.

"Two days before we met, Keridwen," Lewis told her. "You cannot take any blame for this."

She slumped against his side. "Thank god. Uh, not that I'm glad he was taken, but…"

Smiling sadly, Lewis interrupted her with a touch of his fingers to her lips. "I know. One less thing you can feel guilty about, hmm? You need to break that habit. You are not responsible for the actions of others."

"It just feels that way sometimes," Keri sighed.

"That, my own, is because you are possessed of a quite impressive ego." His eyebrows rose as she stuck her tongue out at him.

... ...

"Do we know where he is being held?" Lewis asked, purposely including himself and his mate in their group.

Mark's eyebrows rose. He had evidently noticed the calculated inclusion. "No. We are fairly certain he is somewhere in the state, but that is a great deal of territory to cover. Not that we've had much time to cover it." He paused and seemed to consider his next statement carefully. "Did you know Paul Barnes?" he asked. Lewis nodded. "Paul was our leader. Danielle Ashton's men killed him during the ambush. I was fortunate that I was only a tertiary target. That gave me enough time to escape."

"Who was the secondary target? I'm assuming, of course, that Paul was the primary."

"Yes," Mark confirmed. "The secondary target was her operative, Walter Attwood, the sapiens who set up the meeting for us."

Lewis stiffened in surprise. Perhaps he could scratch another enemy from his list?

"Fortunately for Dr. Attwood, he did not fully trust Ms. Ashton. He had a backup who drove up in a second car in the middle of the shoot out and retrieved him. I saw them later; they appeared to have suffered no damage other than that to their vehicles."

"Perhaps that was intentional, to throw you off?"

Mark frowned. "I thought about that…quite a bit, actually. No, there was no deception on Dr. Attwood's part.

"Interesting. The good doctor was very much in Danielle's pocket last I saw him.

Keridwen was looking puzzled. "_Walter_ Attwood?" she asked. "Big man, kinda paunchy, kinda pompous, glasses, late forties?"

"Yes. You know him?" Lewis asked.

"I've met him at functions at my grandfather's house. I don't think he really works for Dani. He's kind of a scientific consultant to the National Security Advisor, gets called in to work specific projects with different Intel groups, but he isn't employed by any one of them."

"Then perhaps he _can_ be trusted," Mark said.

Lewis glowered at him. "Walter Attwood is directly responsible for my incarceration. I will not trust my enemy."

Keridwen poked him in the side. "I think Lewis is directly responsible for Lewis' incarceration, if you don't count Dani, that is." His eyebrows rose. "Well, you did say it was your dismay at failing with Tom that got you caught. Don't you think Walter was just doing his job and protecting his people?"

Lewis sighed and tried to hide his exasperation. She was doing it again. One's mate was supposed to support one, at least in public, in all things. Keridwen seemed determined to do the opposite. The others seemed not at all dismayed, as they should at such a thing. Instead they seemed amused. He was _not_ amused.

Her fingers brushed his set jaw. "Lewis? Don't be angry with me. What did I do? You know; I can't follow the rules if you don't teach them to me. I didn't grow up knowing about all this bonding stuff like you did."

"We will discuss it later," he told her, taking her hand and kissing the palm. She sighed and settled herself back against him. "It's late, my mate and I have had little sleep in the past few days. Perhaps we can discuss the situation further after we've reached your safe house and caught up on some rest."

Mark nodded. "By all means. We need to get an updated report before we plan any action."

... ...

The van bounced as they entered a construction zone on Highway 99. Keri blinked her sleep filled eyes and tried to peer out the front of the van. A sign that said 'Fresno next' followed by more information she didn't catch flashed by. They were almost there, which was a relief. That meant a visit to the bathroom would be possible soon. Even her SCA campout trained iron bladder had its limits. It was one thing to not _want_ to go because relieving yourself in the woods when wearing a multiple-layer medieval gown meant you had to completely undress or risk ruining a horribly expensive outfit, _and_ you needed help to dress and undress. But when you were wearing convenient mundane clothing, you tended to lack the motivation needed to deal with the discomfort of an overly full bladder.

She felt eyes staring at her and looked quickly at the dominants on the other bench. Only Alexa was fully awake, and she was watching her intently. Keri prided herself on being open minded, on liking people until they gave her a good reason not to. But for some reason, she was finding it difficult to like the woman chameleon. Was this jealousy? There was an odd tension between Alexa and Lewis, but Keri didn't think it was sexual. Though with their kind, she might not be able to tell as readily as she did with her fellow Homo sapiens.

Deciding that anyone with a claim on Lewis' past would be enough to make her edgy, Keri dredged up a smile for the other woman. "We almost there?" she asked hopefully. "I could use a trip to the bathroom."

"Yes, it will only be a few minutes now," Alexa informed her as the van swerved onto an exit. She seemed almost as uncomfortable talking as Keri did.

Keri looked at the others, reaching out lightly. They were all asleep. That surprised her. She would have thought that Lewis, at least, would have been more wakeful. Or did he trust this Alexa person that much? Keri frowned and pushed down the speculation. She would ask him later. He wouldn't lie to her about it. Keri fidgeted. Did she really want to know?

Staring out of the small opening again, she caught a glimpse of a street sign. They were turning onto Maroa. A short while later they turned again directly into what appeared to be an unbroken hedge of oleanders. At the last second, you could see that it was actually a driveway that turned suddenly to run almost parallel to the road for a bit. It then swung at a right angle to go straight to a wrought iron gate set in a high brick and wrought iron wall that ran around the property as far as she could see.

They stopped at the gate and waited until it silently swung open so they could continue. A few dozen yards in from the wall sat a rather impressive brick house…it was just a little on the small side to be called a mansion, but Keri thought it could easily take its place in her grandfather's neighborhood if you considered only its elegance.

By this time the others were also awake. The van stopped and the driver and the man who had sat in the front with him got out and opened the rear doors. Alexa jumped down unassisted, followed by Mark and then Lewis. Lewis turned, helped her down and tucked her, as usual, into his left side. Keri smiled. He couldn't be that angry with her, she thought, or he wouldn't have volunteered the closeness. Jeff jumped down last and turned to close the doors.

Alexa stepped in front of them. "Come with me, I'll take you to the bathroom," she offered.

... ...

"Great," Keridwen said, following Alexa down the hall.

Lewis turned to Mark. "When will you next receive a report?"

"Not until after sunrise."

The man studied Lewis so intently that he felt as though he was being…judged. Yes, that was it. Mark must be an arbiter of their people; one of those they brought their differences to for impartial judgment. Interesting that one such as he would not only join, but obviously occupy a position of great responsibility in the coexistence faction.

Mark turned to the faction member who had opened the door for them. "Prepare a room for Lewis and his mate; the one on the end of the north wing of my floor." The man nodded and headed up the broad staircase. "We'll give you a chance to wash up and rest while we obtain suitable clothing for you. For your own safety, please don't leave the room without an escort. I realize our current agenda agrees with yours, but…"

"Understood. I'm sure Keridwen will appreciate your conditional trust." Lewis smiled in a way that assured Mark that he did indeed understand that they were actually under house arrest. "For her safety, I will honor your conditions."

Mark frowned. "Not just for her safety, I would hope. I am taking your word that you are a bonded pair. You will be accorded all the privileges of such unless it should be proven otherwise."

"You have doubts?"

"I have concerns. Were I the only one at risk, I would follow my instinct and accept that the relationship exists. However, I am responsible to and for others. I will not endanger them unnecessarily." He smiled briefly. "Besides which, your having a bond mate does not pull your teeth. You are still a dangerous man, and I do not believe that you have changed your stance on coexistence."

"And why is that?"

"You, above all, have good reason to hate the Homo sapiens-sapiens." Mark held up a hand as Lewis began to comment. "We will go into the why of it after you've rested. If the block is triggered, it may require your being at full strength to survive the result."

Lewis frowned, recalling the last time that he had tried to access the missing memories. "You are probably right. Some rest and a healthy meal are in order."

"We'll have one waiting for you." Mark handed him a notepad and pen. "What would you like?"

Eyes narrowing, Lewis wrote down the menu Keridwen was served when her cousin had been attempting to regain her favor. With any luck, it was her favorite.

... ...

Keri left the bathroom with a sigh of relief. "Okay, where to now?" she asked.

Alexa led her into a small sitting room. "Please, have a seat. I have a few questions for you."

"About what?"

"Your supposed mating bond with Lewis."

"There is nothing _supposed_ about it," Keri snapped.

"Really? Then why are you not exhibiting any of the physical signs of it…except the scar which is not exclusive to the bond."

Keri frowned. "Like what?"

"You've been bonded for at least a week from what I've pieced together. You have not yet conceived…"

"Well, we've been trying _not _to get me pregnant."

"…and you are not in distress over it. There have been no overt sexual displays, no demands made on your _mate_. Why is that?"

She could laugh about it now, Keri thought. "You should have seen me about two o'clock yesterday afternoon. I damn near unzipped him in a mini-mart parking lot," she chuckled. "Then when I got him into a bathroom, he ripped a pair of perfectly good leather pants to shreds because he couldn't get them off of me quickly enough."

"You still haven't conceived, so nothing should have changed."

"Um, well, Lewis said that so long as the possibility of conception exists…you know; the semen is still vital in my body, that the imperative is relieved."

"I've never heard that. Not that it matters. It's been more than twelve hours, which is the longest our male's semen remains vital."

Keri's eyebrows rose. "I didn't know that."

"Besides which, you wouldn't be able to tell if it _were_ still vital, you lack the proper senses, so you could not be passing that information subliminally through the bond," Alexa accused.

"Is that how things like that work?" Keri mused.

"Of course. The entire bond is a combination of physiological and empathic interaction. That is why a bond with a sapiens is so unlikely."

"Unless…hmm, unless I'm picking up everything empathically and you know, having a sympathy kind of reaction. Like men whose wives are in labor having sympathy contractions."

Alexa gave her a distinctly odd look.

"Yeah, that's it! Hey, that explains why we're not all over each other, too. Well, sort of."

"How does it do that?" Alexa asked.

"Ah, well…that depends. Um, did Jeff ever tell you about my PSI gifts?"

"Yes. He gave us the report he was given by the breeding program, plus his own insights. Your gifts are quite impressive."

"Thank you. Well, the reason I met Lewis is because Dani wanted me to deep read him and get answers for her. I never gave her any answers, but I did deep read him once." Keri got up, went to the doorway and looked around, then returned to her seat. "Am I wrong in thinking that Lewis had a bond mate before, and children by her?" she whispered.

Alexa froze in place. "I don't know."

"I do," Mark said from the hall.

... ...

"Jesus, don't _do_ that!" Keri gasped.

Mark frowned. "My apologies, Miss…uh, Keri. I did not mean to startle you."

"Sure, no problem, phew."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Huh?" She frowned. "Oh! I guess he did, if you put it like that." She looked a bit saddened. "Was her name Marjorie?"

"Yes. You saw that when you read him?" he asked.

"No, just that he had a duty to his dead mate and children. Lewis had a devastating fever…one of the wounds Dani's torturers gave him was badly infected. He thought I was Marjorie for a minute. Then I guess he realized I couldn't be, touched my hair and said I was so much like her."

"You have a superficial resemblance to her. Same height, your hair is a good deal like hers in texture, and I understand your natural color is a dark red as well. Her eyes were a predominantly green hazel, though. Not brown, ah…gray." He frowned. "You were also wearing contacts?"

"Yes. Horrible things."

Alexa spoke up. "So how does this pertain…"

"Oh, sorry." Keri sighed. "Well, I think that he subconsciously still has his memories, he just can't consciously access them, or even know they exist, right?"

Mark nodded. "Yes, that is how the blocks work."

"Okay, so then he's experienced a bond with another of your people…um a dominant. So, he knows what to expect. And since a lot of it is evidently psychological since I'm picking up needs and such that I'm not physically capable of developing on my own, he is getting what he expects," she concluded triumphantly.

"What?" Alexa asked.

Keri sighed. "Okay, we had a cycle going with the need thing; the imperative designed to get the female pregnant as soon as possible. He physically felt it, sent it to me through the bond, and between that and my falling in love with him, that need just looped back and forth and made it seem like I was physically experiencing the imperative too."

"Okay…" Alexa agreed tentatively.

Mark sat down.

"So, we satisfied the need, at least for the moment, at about two yesterday afternoon. Lewis, who's been in a bond before expected relief from the imperative for about twelve hours. Since he was expecting it, he got it…the psychological factor kicked in."

"But why hasn't the imperative returned now that the twelve hours have passed?" Mark asked.

"Because I didn't know there was a twelve hour limit on the relief until Alexa just filled me in on a bit of dominant biology. He is expecting the imperative to be kicked in by my physiological or psychological response to the fact that I no longer sense vital sperm inside me. But guess what? I never did or could sense that, and since I have no physiological reaction to the imperative, and I didn't know there was a time limit so there has been no psychological reaction, no signal is being sent to him."

"Mark, do you think…?" Alexa asked.

He nodded. "That makes sense."

"So their bond…"

"Is a reality."

"Told you so," Keri sniffed.

Keri closed the suite's door behind her and looked for Lewis. The shower was running. She laid down the clothing that one of Mark's people had brought to her on the chaise lounge that sat in one corner of the sitting room and walked into the bedroom.

The bed, she decided, might be a problem. While a queen size mattress was plenty big enough for two people, she didn't think that it was big enough for two people that really needed to avoid any contact that could be construed as sexual. Not that she _wanted_ to avoid it. What she wanted to avoid was the inevitable pregnancy. Mark had assured her that she was at the height of fertility at the moment, but had refused to provide them with separate beds or rooms. That, he had told her, would be direct interference with their bond and Lewis would be well within his rights to kill him for it.

She smiled as Lewis left the bathroom, stark naked. "Leave me any hot water?" she teased.

"Of course. And several dry towels."

"Wonderful. I wonder how much of this stuff will wash out?" she mused, fingering her dyed curls.

"Not enough," he chuckled. "This will need to be cut out." He moved to peer into the ornate mirror that overlooked an antique dresser. "What would you think of a military haircut?"

"Hmm. It would probably look good on you. Though you probably have a better body than most military men your age…well, considering most of them aren't in a war situation."

His left eyebrow rose. "Only probably?"

Keri had to laugh. "Well, it's not like I go around looking at naked military men to compare you with."

The other eyebrow rose. "I would hope not. You have a mate, you need no other."

"I want no other." Her eyes widened as he moved towards her. "Ah, but I can't have even that one at the moment, remember? Can't get pregnant this cycle…too dangerous."

He stopped and sighed. "Yes. Fortunately the imperative hasn't kicked back in yet. We'll have to watch out for that."

Keri smiled and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was going to have to avoid discussing the imperative. Holding it off required his belief that he shouldn't be feeling it.

**ELSEWHERE**

Tom frowned as he paced the length of the cell, working his muscle groups using isometrics. Another day of humiliating testing, with no opportunity for escape. And his worries for Sloan…and Ed had not abated. David had not been able to get any more information, though from conversations the doctor had overheard he was able to assure him that they were not in custody.

He turned as the locking mechanism in the door clicked. Another four hours had passed. This time the guard should be changing as well, ah, yes. The door guard entered, escorted by the continuing shift of monitor room guards. They silently inspected the premises and left.

By his time sense another half-hour had passed when the outer door opened again. A man entered, carrying a computerized notepad and a satchel. "Please come to the bars so that I can attach monitoring equipment," he ordered, however politely.

Tom sighed. The monitor room guards were standing by with specialized tranquilizer dart guns. He moved to the bars without protest. The man pointed at his arms, so he put them through the bars to allow him to place chunky looking bands around his wrists.

After fastening them, the man touched Tom's right hand lightly. Tom sucked in a shallow breath in surprise. He was a dominant, and he was masking!

Once the armed guards had left, the other dominant settled down in what Tom had come to think of as 'David's chair', and began asking a series of innocuous questions. Tom answered a few before becoming annoyed enough to interrupt. "They already know the answers to these questions, why are you asking them again?"

"The monitors on your wrists are a new type of lie detector that was developed for use on dominants," he was told. "We need to ask questions to which we know the answers in order to calibrate it properly."

"Don't you need incorrect answers to do that?"

The man smiled. "Yes, we will be getting to those in a moment."

Tom frowned and settled down on the floor, studying the other dominant as he continued to answer the questions. He looked vaguely familiar, but so many of their chameleons did…that was it. He was in the chameleon program…his name was…Robert. Wait, he had been in the program but had been reported KIA over a year ago. Another clone? Tom shook his head. No, not likely. Besides which, Robert's body had not been recovered. The cause of death was a car bomb that had gone off prematurely. Was he a collaborator with the sapiens? Also not likely, Tom concluded, or he would have openly revealed himself. Perhaps a chameleon Lewis had sent into deep cover, faking his death so that no one could reveal him? Tom shivered. That was quite possible.

Robert instructed him to answer his remaining questions incorrectly. Some of them dealt with obvious facts, such as his hair color, eye color, height. Then came a surprise question.

"Do you know of any plans to assist you in escaping this facility?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Tom answered, not certain that he wanted it to be the truth.

_The story continues in "Reclamation"_


End file.
